Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody
by Enderking737
Summary: An ancient power that has been sleeping for ages has finally awakened. A great orchestra of darkness is now gripping the world in the eternal midnight, to be forgotten. Akko Kagari, the wielder of the Shiny Rod is the only one who can cast away the darkness. Follow Akko as goes on an adventure with a werewolf and mermaid to save this world from the Ultimate Symphony, FANTASIA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 1: The Report about the New Wielder**

The night was cold and gloomy and the dead trees in the forest sang a song of sorrow. As the song echoed throughout the forest, another sound interrupted the music and that was the sound of feet connecting with the ground in a walking rhythm. Walking down the broken stone path was a young woman with lavender hair that was short and wavy and teal greenish eyes. She wears a red, gray, and white suit, high-heeled boots that were as red as blood, and a scarlet cape that flapped in the wind.

Coming down to the end of the pathway was a large mansion that at first looked abandoned, but the dim lights coming from the inside said otherwise. The woman entered without care and walked up the massive stairs to the floor above. On the top floor, the ground was covered in a nice and clean red fabric that was so soft you could actually sleep on it. She walked all the way down until she saw a doorway on the left and another on the right. Once she reached, the woman did a quick turn left and saw a huge two-way door.

The woman continued her long walk as a furry white cat with red eyes came up behind her and meowed to get her attention. She stopped and looked at the animal with a smile on her face. She shook her head, "You seem to be doing well, Cath…"

The white cat, who was supposedly called Cath looked at the woman and actually responded in the human language, "You look good as well, Croix Meridies…"

"This place hasn't changed a bit huh?" said Croix as she looked around. "I wonder if everyone is still around."

Cath nodded, "They are, their just off taking care of some things for the Master…"

Croix looked up at the door again and continued walking, "Well I got something to report to him. He's not busy is he?"

"Nope! He's just doing what he usually does, reading those antics he calls books."

"All he ever does nowadays is read," Croix laughed, "Is he ever going to get up and do something for once? Well...he might when I tell him my report."

"Oh?" Cath purred. "You got some interesting news? What is it!? What is it!?"

"You'll know when I tell the Master."

At that moment, a puff of smoke engulfed Cath and then standing before Croix wasn't a cat, but a human girl with short glowing white hair and cat ears. She wore a small white robe and her body was covered in strange red tattoos.

"What is it Croix? Tell me…" Cath leaned forward with her red eyes glowing with interest.

Croix smiled and shook her head, "Come into the room and you will know."

At that moment, Croix opened the doors into a huge dark and spooky library. Down in the middle of it was a huge chair that was more like a throne, but it was facing the other way so Croix and Cath could not see who was sitting there.

"How are you doing old man?" Croix yelled out.

Then out of nowhere, a purple bat flew down from the ceiling and landed before Croix, showing its fangs.

"How dare you Meridies!" The bat yelled it's voice having a feminine tone. "You will address the Master in a respectful manner or else-"

"Now now Elizabeth…" an old dreary voice echoed throughout the library, the three were now silent. "There is no need for this ruckus unless something useful will be spoken."

The huge chair turned around, revealing it's seater. It was an old man whose body was wrinkled like a raisin, his dusty white beard was so long it touched the ground, and his fingernails looked as sharp as lion claws, and his eyes were foggy with the memory of someone who has seen many things and holds wisdom, but also a deep power stored away for ages.

"You have returned my pupil…" the Master said as he slammed the book he was reading shut. "Why have you returned to me?"

Croix spoke, "I have some news for you, and it's definitely something you would want to hear."

"Where were you all this time, Croix?" Cath asked out of nowhere.

"I was at Luna Nova, I was observing the Samhain Magic Festival," answered the witch.

"Luna Nova is still doing pathetic rituals like that? What news from there would be so important for our Master, the King of Magic to hear?"

Croix cleared her throat, "During the festival, I saw a student wielding the _Claiomh Solais_."

At that moment, Cath hissed as if she was spread with water and jumped back from Croix. Elizabeth the bat, flew away and landed on the Master's throne chair, also hissing at Croix. The Old Master's reaction was a strange one, he didn't move or make a noise but his eyes opened and started to light up like flashlights, his mouth was also open, but no one could tell if he was frowning or smiling.

"Are you sure Croix…" the old man's voice was so deep that the air in the room became thicker. Croix was taken aback by that, but she still responded with the same confidence in her voice.

"Yes...I could never mistake it. After all, I had a "friend" who was once the wielder of the Claiomh Solais."

"Oh yeah! That Chariot Du Nord witch right?" Cath said as she had one finger on her chin while she was deep in thought.

"It's thanks to you that she never found all the words," Elizabeth said. "However, you were supposed to kill her as ordered by the Master."

"She probably let her go because she has a crush on her or something like that!" Cath snickered.

"Oh please! The reason I didn't kill her was because I couldn't find her. She disappeared after she lost the Claiomh Solais and I never saw her again. For all I know, she could be dead already."

"Chariot does not matter in this discussion!" Elizabeth yelled. "Croix, does this wielder have all the seven words?"

"No," she replied, "I caught a glimpse of the Claiomh Solais and only three gems were glowing. That means she has only awakened three of the words."

"Ok…" Elizabeth sighed in relief, "So she is not a threat, at least not now."

"Croix…" The Old Master finally raised his voice after a long period of silence. Everyone hushed as he spoke, "What is this new wielder's name?"

"Her name is Atsuko Kagari, she is a student in Luna Nova."

"Only a student!?" The Old Master's voice rose in surprise and interest. "Only a student and yet she is worthy of the Claiomh Solais…"

"She must be extremely skilled if the Claiomh Solais chose her," said Elizabeth.

"Funny you say that, because I heard the opposite," Croix giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to find out more things about the girl using my Fuel Spirits. And what I've learned is that she is the least popular and the least skilled student in the academy. Hell, everyone calls her the worst student to ever step foot in Luna Nova. However, those magical skills she displayed during the Samhain Magic Festival were promising."

"If that's the case she should be easy to get rid of," Cath responded with an evil smile. "Why didn't you finish her off Croix?"

Croix sighed, "I am not interested in her, and also I would've been found out if I had tried to make a move."

"And it's honestly a good thing you didn't kill her," said the Old Master. "If you did, the Claiomh Solais would have just disappeared and find another wielder again."

"Then what are we going to do Master?" Elizabeth asked. "The Seven Words of Arcturus could become a threat to your plan on unleashing the Symphony."

The Old Master chuckled under his musty old beard and he looked up at Elizabeth with his face looking scarier than a ghoul.

"I will destroy the Claiomh Solais first, then I will destroy this Kagari girl!"

Croix raised an eyebrow, "Destroy the Claiomh Solais? You can do that?"

"Of course he can!" Elizabeth shouted. "Woodward used the Power of Yggdrasil to create Arcturus, have you forgotten that the Old Master is also filled with the Power of Yggdrasil as well!?"

"I could have destroyed the Claiomh Solais long ago," sighed the Old Master, "but it always managed to escape me. I could never get my hands on it. But now that the new wielder is nothing but a mere child, the rod will be mine."

"Well trying to take the rod from her won't work," said Croix. "It'll reject you because Atsuko Kagari is its wielder and it will never abandon her unless she dies or becomes unworthy."

The old man chuckled again, "Foolish Croix, I am not going to steal it, she is going to give it to me."

"Give it to you?"

"If I tried to steal the rod I would be harmed by its defenses, but if the wielder gave it up to me...well that is a different story…"

"I see your point but I don't see that kid giving the rod up. She is a huge fan of Chariot and she sticks to the rod like glue. How are you going to make her hand it over?"

The Old Master laughed again, "I already came up with a plan, and I'm sure it will work without fail…"

Croix continued, "Ok, but another thing. I get why you want to destroy the Claiomh Solais, but why do you want to kill the Kagari girl too? Without the rod, she is no threat to you."

"The fact that the rod chose her worries me. I must eliminate all threats."

There was silence in the room, the night owls were whoing away outside and the crickets danced as the stars shined on them. Croix sighed again and replied, "Fine, do as you will."

"You're just going to let us destroy it Croix?" Cath said with a childish smile as she approached the witch. "Aren't you after the Grand Triskelion? Don't you need the Seven Words to unseal it?"

"Thanks to the Master," Croix gestured her hand to him, "thanks to his teachings I no longer need the Claiomh Solais. It's just like that saying you told me Master, light and darkness are two sides of the same coin. The light rejected me and now I will use the darkness."

"So that is why you are using the Fuel Spirits…" said Elizabeth. "Sometimes it scares me how smart you humans can be."

"So that also means you will not be part of my plan for the Symphony, Croix?" The Old Master asked although he seemed like he already knew the answer.

"I have no interest in that. The Grand Triskelion is all I want."

Croix then turned around and started walking towards the door, but the voice of her master stopped her.

"Croix…" he spoke in a very serious and deep voice. "This a teacher giving his advice to his student, I do not think you should pursue the Grand Triskelion."

Croix turned her head slightly, "Why?"

"It will not be worth it. Even if your plan succeeds and you break the seal, you might not be able to control the Grand Triskelion, it could destroy you."

Croix was silently for a bit, and then she responded with a cocky smile, "I am pretty confident I can handle it. After all, you said I had great potential."

The Old Master sighed, "Yes...yes I did…"

"Well then, farewell _Master_…"

Her red cape flapped up in the air as Croix walked away with style and closed the doors behind her with a loud bang.

"What a fool," Elizabeth shook her head, "Humans are just mindless power-hungry fools, the Grand Triskelion will definitely destroy her."

"Enough about her," said the Old Master as he finally stood up from his throne. "It's time to begin my plan. Cath! Call our friend from the shadows of the earth."

"No need Master," Cath meowed, "She is on your right."

Both the Old Master and Elizabeth turned their heads to see someone walking out of the darkness. It was a girl with short fiery red hair and blood scarlet eyes with her black pupils taking the shape of crosses. She wore a black robe and a black witch hat on the top of her head. She smiled at the Old Master as if he was a dear old friend she hasn't seen in ages.

"_Mirage.._." Elizabeth said as she flew to the feet of the witch girl. "It's been far too long. Where are the others?"

"They are outside talking to the rest, but you just need me right?" Mirage asked the Old Master.

"Yes, after all the one you will be encountering is Kagari and you two have met before if I am correct? When you and the other dryads went into the school with Woodward."

"So you knew..." Mirage said with a smile.

"I had no idea why Woodward would be interested in a child, but now that I have heard from Croix that there was a student who wields the Claiomh Solais it all makes sense. That child she tested is the same one with the rod and if I am correct you fought against her right?"

"It was only a race nothing special," Mirage answered as she held out her arm, and Elizabeth flew up to land on it.

"Why did you help the enemy?" Elizabeth asked her as she revealed her fangs.

"Woodward is just nothing but a wandering spirit, I don't fear her. And I just wanted to see what Akko was capable of."

Cath then transformed into a cat again and curled up in between Mirage's legs, "Why are you interested in a loser? Is it because she could use the Claiomh Solais?"

"It's more of a...personal manner. And I would like to keep it to myself. Not even the other girls know."

Cath pouted, "Oh I hate it when you keep secrets from me! Well whatever, I found out your secret eventually."

"Enough," the Old Master said aloud with a weak voice, "Will you aid me in my efforts?"

"Of course," Mirage bowed in allegiance, "After all, me and the girls dedicated our entire lives to you."

The Old Master laughed like a jolly old man, "Yes! It is time to start the Symphony, _**FANTASIA!**_"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Hello! It's me again and I'm starting a new fanfiction! I am really excited to show you guys this one and I hope you like it. And for anyone who is reading Rwby: The Lost Kingdom, don't worry I'm still writing that one as well. Thank you for reading and have a good day!

**Edit:** Hey guys as you can see I decided to change a few things up here. For example the masked girl, I'm going to replace her with an already existing character from the manga named Mirage. I'm also going to be changing Akko's backstory just a little bit, either than that the story will be relatively the same, please stay tuned.

**Next Chapter: The Worst Student in Luna Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 2: The Worst Student in Luna Nova**

The classroom was dark as if night had covered it in its black cloak, however, the annoying ticking of the clock hanging on the wall showed that it was still the afternoon. The first and second years were lined up in rows with their wands in hand as Professor Finnelan was reading off a list of students. They were able to see the professor clearly thanks to a giant black cauldron that was hung by chains on the ceiling. The cauldron was lit up with a golden-yellow flame that burned bright like the sun.

"Blair Bumpkin"

The student known as Blair walked forward, stopped a few feet away from Professor Finnelan, and looked up at the burning cauldron.

"Alright, use the spell."

Blair held her wand up and then shouted the name of the spell, "**_Teine Cosmach_**_**!**_"

At that moment, a small purple flame shot out of her wand like a gun and hit the yellow fire. The yellow fire than changed to purple with a beautiful glitter-like texture to it.

"Very good Miss Bumpkin!"

All the students clapped for her as she bowed and went back in the line.

"Ok, next is…"

Finnelan read who was next on her list, and the name she saw made her sigh in anticipation for the worst.

"Next is...Atsuko Kagari…"

"You can at least sound like your happy to call my name!"

Stepping out of the rows of students was a Japanese girl with brown chestnut hair and scarlet eyes. This was Atsuko Kagari, although all her friends and people who are close to her refer to her as Akko. She is famously known to be the worst student to ever step foot in the famous witch academy that is Luna Nova. From blowing stuff up to not having any magical talent at all (she can't even fly), she was a great example of a terrible witch. No matter what people have said, Akko always tried her hardest to be better than she is, and most of the time she does show promise.

After taking literally three minutes to stretch her arms, she stood up tall and held her wand up high in the air. "Okay...**_Teine Cosmach_**_**!**_"

With that, blue flames shot from Akko's wand and turned the purple flames into a cold blue. All the students behind her awed in amazement.

Akko cheered, "Yes! See? I can do simple spells like that any da-"

Then all of a sudden, the blue flames started to take in all of the colors of the rainbow and were growing to a dangerous level. The flames than engulfed the cauldron and exploded like a grenade, scattering the metal remains everywhere. Everyone ducked and covered their ears as the cauldron exploded, and all that was left was smoke and the annoying noise of people coughing. Once the smoke cleared, the students could see Akko and Professor Finnelan's hair puffed up like popcorn and their entire bodies covered in soot.

"Miss Kagari…" Professor Finnelan turned her head slowly to Akko's direction, glaring at her with an intent to kill.

"Sorry…" Akko said sheepishly.

* * *

"This can not stand Headmistress!"

Akko was now in the Headmistress's office, waiting for her punishment as Professor Finnelan was endlessly yapping about how much of a bad student she is.

"I don't know why we decided to accept this disaster in our academy! Sooner or later, she will burn this place to the ground!"

Headmistress Holbrooke massaged her head and sighed in return, "Miss Finnelan...enough. Nothing was permanently damaged and no one was hurt."

"But if we let her go, she is going to think it's ok to blow up any classroom she goes to!"

"That is why she is here, to receive punishment."

The Headmistress and Finnelan were now staring at Akko, she cowered in her seat when they looked at her with serious eyes.

"Akko, I know you didn't mean to cause any harm," the Headmistress's voice was so gentle and caring, it made Akko feel a little better for what was about to come. "However we cannot let this slide. Tomorrow, you will be sentenced to cleaning the outside area of the New Moon Tower ("Those first years keep making a mess over there! You need to punish them too!" yelled Finnelan)."

Akko nodded in obedience and then left the room, kinda happy her punishment was anything worse like cleaning the troll baths. Even though she closed the door behind her, she could still hear the sound of Professor Finnelan complaining to Headmistress Holbrooke.

"Headmistress! You need to stop going easy on her! If it were me, I would expel her on the spot!"

"Miss Finnelan just let this go, please!"

Akko sighed and then walked away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. Ever since she first came to the school, she already felt she didn't belong. Most of the teachers belittled her and looked down on her because she didn't come from a magical background. Not to mention it was hard keeping up with all the other students when she had no magical talent whatsoever. So in that case, people would ask, why do you want to become a witch Akko? Because of one person...Shiny Chariot.

Shiny Chariot was a famous witch performer who captured most of the world with her wonderful magic. Akko had the chance to see her in person when she was six when her parents took her to see her live performance for her birthday. Ever since then, she wanted to step out of the boring normal world and step into the world of magic. Even though most people around her said that magic was useless in this age of science, she didn't care, she wanted to pursue her dream no matter what.

So Akko decided to go to Luna Nova to become a witch and also because Shiny Chariot was also a student there as well. However, when she first came it felt like Akko was alone in a magical world she didn't understand, but thank goodness it wasn't the case.

"Akko!"

The brunette witch looked to see her two friends who she cherished the most. There was Lotte Jansson, a kind girl with short orange hair, freckles, and big glasses. And then there was Sucy Manbavaran, a creepy looking girl with pale skin and mauve hair mixed with dead red eyes. These girls were Akko's teammates, together they were known as the Red team.

"Did you get in trouble Akko?" Lotte asked with a concerned expression, she always worries about Akko.

Akko replied, "Yeah, but it's nothing serious."

"This was like, I don't know, the fifth time you went to the Headmistress's office this week," said Sucy. "You just always seem to get yourself into trouble these days."

"It's not my fault!" Akko shouted. "Trouble just seems to follow me wherever I go. It's like I'm cursed."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were," said Sucy nonchalantly.

Lotte elbowed the pale girl, "Sucy, don't be mean! Come on guys, let's go check out the library."

"Ugh! Do we have to now?" Akko asked while she groaned.

"You promised you actually finish the homework Professor Badcock assigned! You want to get in trouble with her again!?"

"Ok, ok. But I gotta see Professor Ursula soon for personal tutoring, so it can't be for too long."

Akko joined her friends as they strolled down the hallways of Luna Nova. As they were walking, the Red team bumped into at least five or seven teams that wanted to talk to them.

"Hey, Akko! You're not in trouble again are you?"

"Hey, Akko, Lotte, Sucy! You guys planning another performance like you did last week?"

"You girls should totally be in our club! It's only open for weekends!"

"Ok, ok!" Lotte was the one who turned all of them done while Sucy just flat out ignored the girls. Akko however, just smiled at the fact that others wanted to hang out with her and her friends.

After the Samhain Magic Festival, the Red Team had basically grown in popularity. Even though Akko is still made of fun of a few times and is still called the worst student, she was finally noticed among some of her peers and was acknowledged as a witch. It definitely made her feel like she was close to her goal of becoming an amazing witch like Chariot.

"Oh look! It's Akko and her other loser friends!"

The three girls groaned once they heard those irritating voices, they turned around knowing who exactly it was. It was two pretty girls, one with auburn hair tied with a yellow bow and the other girl with long silky black hair. These girls were Hannah England and Barbara Parker, the meanest and most annoying girls in the school.

"Don't you girls have anything better to do than bother us?" said Sucy as she growled at them like a dog.

"Oh~! The freak is starting to get hostile Hannah!" Barbara said out loud with a mocking tone.

"They're nothing but animals Barbara, they can't be anything else," Hannah snickered.

"Can the two of you just leave us alone? We have homework we should be doing right now," Akko shouted, the two annoying girls actually backed up by Akko's loud voice, but they still kept going with their barrage of insults.

"A loser like you doesn't deserve to be popular! I don't know why everyone is giving you and your team praises for your pathetic show last week," Hannah snapped back.

Barbara than interjected, "Afterall, you didn't even win, we did! A pathetic loser like you will always be at the bottom!"

"I wasn't trying to win," replied Akko, "I was just trying to show off me and my teammate's skills, and everyone was impressed."

"And the two of you act like you earned the title Moonlit Witch, the one who got it was Diana because she was the only one who actually did something," Lotte fired back, which definitely threw the girls off their game. Lotte usually never speaks up against them, so her saying that bewildered them.

"Whatever! We are still leagues better than all of you!" Barbara yelled with her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Does status and popularity really matter that much?" Akko shook her head and was ready to leave those annoying girls behind.

"It does. In this magical world, there is one important factor a witch should always have, _honor_."

Akko and the others stopped when the big bad boss finally appeared. Coming in between the middle of Hannah and Barbara was the definition of beautiful. Her long blonde hair flowed graciously as she walked, her pale skin was healthy with no blemish, and her light blue eyes lit up as she peered down on Akko, the brunette couldn't stare at her for more than a few seconds without looking away nervously.

Diana Cavendish was her name, a descendant to a royal witch family, and the star student of Luna Nova. Her and her lackeys Hannah and Barbara make up the Blue Team.

"So what are you saying, Diana? You're saying I don't have honor?" questioned Akko.

"You have no honor, and your little magic trick back at the festival proves it."

Diana's gaze on Akko sharpened even more as she continued to belittle her**.**

"All you did was make a fool of yourself back at the festival, all everyone did was get a good laugh at you and your friends when you performed. You are more fitting as a clown than a witch in my opinion."

Diana smiled cruelly at Akko once she finished that sentence. Akko was taken aback by what Diana said, she was never _that_ harsh towards her before. The brunette tried to say something to the blonde, but her voice choked when Diana's blue eyes continued to make her feel uneasy. Hannah and Barbara laughed aloud as Akko stood there, defeated in the battle of words.

"I have said it before but I will say it again, you have no right to be in this academy."

"Why don'tcha just leave her alone princess!"

Entering the battle now was a third party, the Green Team. The members of the Green Team were also friends with Akko, and they had all been through a bunch of crazy adventures with Akko and her team. There was the tomboyish rebel with hair like fire and sharp emerald eyes, Amanda O'Neill. The short and silent genius witch and inventor, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger (Jesus Christ that is a long-ass name!). And finally, there was Jasminka Antonenko, a girl hair as pink as cotton candy, divided with two braids, and a smile makes everyone around her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Oh look, the gangs all here," Barbara frowned as the Green Team approached them.

"If you guys wanna pick a fight I'm always done. Other than that, just get the hell outta here," Amanda grinned at the three girls as she cracked her knuckles. Hannah and Barbara backed up a little bit in fear, but Diana didn't even flinch by Amanda's threat.

The beautiful blonde witch whipped her back, "Don't bother, we're done here."

Diana then turned around and walked away like a celebrity, and before Hannah and Baraba followed her, they stuck their tongues out at the six girls and then followed their leader.

Amanda growled at them, "Geez, what is her problem!?"

"She's a lot colder than usual," said Sucy.

"It's almost like she is out for blood," Lotte said a low voice.

"Yeah, my blood…" replied Akko.

Little did the girls know even Diana herself was really surprised by how hostile she was towards Akko, but the emotions that were boiling inside her like hot water were affecting her mood and her words. What was Diana feeling that was making her hate Akko? It was _defeat_. Even though Diana was the one who became the Moonlit Witch during the Samhain Magic Festival, she didn't really believe she earned it. She believed the miracle that Akko and her friends did during the festival completely bested her performance, if it wasn't for them breaking the rules, maybe Akko would've won. This sense of defeat was then followed with irritation, she hated the fact that someone like Akko bested her, she hated the fact that she was the one chosen by Shiny Rod. Why wasn't it her? Compared to Akko, she is a thousand times better in magic, but for some reason, the most powerful magical artifact chose her instead of herself. Knowing that fact left a wound on Diana's pride, making her feel like all the hard work she did to get to this point in her life was completely useless because, in the end, she felt like she had nothing to show for her accomplishments. But there was a deeper reason Diana was upset about Akko having the Shiny Rod, a feeling that goes all the way back to her family.

* * *

After staying three hours in the library with her friends, Akko went off to go meet her favorite teacher, Professor Ursula for their private lessons. Ursula Callistis is one of the youngest professors in the entire staff of Luna Nova, she is also the only professor who doesn't treat Akko like garbage. She believes in Akko's abilities and always encourages her when she feels down.

The young witch opened the doors to the classroom to see an adult woman with dark blue hair tied with bandages and a small ponytail resting on her right shoulder, and she wears glasses that cover her eyes that were as red as Akko's. Once she saw Akko, she gave the same smile that a mother would give to her child.

"Hello, Akko! How was your day?"

"I blew up another classroom…" Akko answered while glancing to the side to not see Ursula's reaction.

"Oh...is that so?" Ursula laughed nervously, the atmosphere was getting really awkward now. "Well let's start practice before bedtime!"

Akko spent two hours going over the spell of cosmic flames and she almost blew herself and Ursula to smithereens a few times. But after a while, Akko was able to keep the rainbow-colored flame under control for at least two minutes before it blew up in her face like a firework.

"Good job! You're improving!" Professor Ursula clapped for her success. She glanced at the clock and saw that time was escaping them.

"Ok Akko, let's see your metamorphosis spell before we leave."

"Alright! Now, this is something I can do we ease! _**Metamorphie Faciesse!**_"

Akko was then engulfed in smoke and became a small and cute little mouse before her professor. Professor Ursula clapped her hands with a smile. "Good job Akko! Try again!"

"_**Metamorphie Faciesse!**_"

Akko than transformed into a rabbit, then a monkey, then an elephant, an owl, and then ten more natural animals. The brunette finally stopped after multiple transformations, she held onto her knees exhausted, but she still had the strength to give her favorite professor a thumbs up.

"You have become a natural at the spell, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah...now my only problem is flying…"

"Flying will come to you eventually, it just takes more practice," Ursula told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Akko smiled back, but her professor could tell there was still something in the young witch's mind that she wanted to share.

"Is there something you want to talk about Akko?" the girl was surprised that Ursula noticed, she looked at her with her big red eyes.

"I-it's just...well...I've been thinking about the Shiny Rod lately."

"What about the Shiny Rod?"

"Well...I was able to use it during the Samhain Magic Festival, and I was also able to awaken another form of it as a bonus. It can transform it into a bow, an axe, and a grappling hook! I tried using it during the weekends, but it does absolutely nothing. I guess it only works when it wants to or when it really needs to. Do you know anything about that Professor Ursula?"

The classroom was quiet for a bit, Ursula looked at Akko with understanding and gentleness. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Akko...the Shiny Rod is…"

But then Ursula was interrupted by the noise of the magical megaphone that was being projected throughout the entire school, the voice belonged to Professor Finnelan.

"All students and professors please gather to the auditorium for a special announcement from the Headmistress. I repeat, please all students and professors gather to the auditorium for a special announcement from the Headmistress."

"I wonder what's going on? Let's go Akko."

The two then left the room and joined the crowd of students and professors who were heading to the auditorium. As they got their, Akko and Ursula met up with Lotte, Sucy, and the Green Team.

"What's going on guys?" Akko asked her friends.

"We have no clue," Sucy shrugged, "but this better be quick, I was in the middle of testing out my new potion I made last night."

"I hope it has something to do with them changing the cafeteria food, it's truly disgusting," Jasminka said with a frown.

"I completely doubt that. You know how cheap this school is," replied Amanda.

Then everyone in the academy hushed up when Headmistress Holbrooke was up at the stage. She had a very joyful expression on her face, whatever this announcement was, it made her happy.

"Everyone I have a wonderful announcement!" everyone leaned forward in anticipation, "We have accepted a very promising witch who has been transferred as a student and I like to introduce her to all of you."

Coming onto the stage was a girl wearing the Luna Nova uniform, but it was definitely not anyone Akko recognized. She had deadly white skin and short purple hair with beautiful purple eyes. She looked over the crowd and smiled, but it almost seemed like to Akko that she was looking directly at her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Elizabeth Lucifer. It is wonderful to meet you all."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hello again! This is the second chapter for my new fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! I have tons of more chapters coming along the way, so please wait patiently for them. Also, the character Elizabeth was original an OVA character who didn't make it into the OVA. And I got the name Elizabeth from a DeviantArt artist called **Omiza SOmi**, go support her, she makes really good art!

**Next Chapter: Elizabeth Lucifer **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 3: Elizabeth Lucifer **

The entire auditorium boomed with the noise of students and professors, talking to one another; either aloud or through whispers.

"Elizabeth Lucifer huh?"

"Where did she come from? And why did it take her this long to join Luna Nova?"

"She looks so pale! Is she sick or something!?"

"She sounds healthy, maybe it's some sort of lotion or powder?"

"She's pretty though, she might be at the same level of pretty as Diana!"

"No way, Diana is still prettier."

The gossip drowned out of the ears of Akko as she got lost in the purple maze that was Elizabeth's eyes. For some odd reason, Akko was starting to get a weird feeling in her stomach as her and the new student was locked in a staring contest. This feeling was fear. Akko didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, but it was just her gut feeling that told her this girl was bad news.

"I, Elizabeth Lucifer will do my absolute best in this academy. Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Everyone give a round of applause for our new student!" Holbrooke spoke aloud with such excitement, and almost everyone clapped with the same feeling. The only ones who didn't have the same enthusiasm were the Red, Blue, and Green Team.

Lotte clapped very quietly for the new girl as she stared at her with wonder but Sucy didn't clap at all. Both Diana and Amanda seemed uninterested to clap, but Jasminka forced her rebellious friend and Constanze to clap because it would be rude if they don't. Akko was clapping very slowly because her eyes were still fixed on Elizabeth. It wasn't until Elizabeth left the stage that she stopped staring at Akko.

* * *

Thursday morning came and Akko and her friends were heading straight to the most boring class in Luna Nova, The History of Magic with Professor Badcock. As they walked down the halls, the girls spotted Elizabeth walking with the Blue Team, and not only that but she was wearing a blue belt as well.

Akko's mouth opened in disbelief, "Wait, what!? Why is she with the Blue Team!? Isn't that against the rules!?"

Than Avery from the Violet team came from behind the girls and explained, "There aren't enough students for her to be in her own team. Until then, the teachers paired her up with Diana."

"Of course they would pair the new student with the best student in the school," said Sucy.

"She's not that good guys!" Akko said aloud as she puffed up her cheeks.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy were the last team to enter the class. Professor Badcock gave them a quick scolding about being late, but of course, they didn't listen. The Red Team was forced to sit a row below the Blue Team who had their new member, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sitting right next to Diana as she was showing her the schedule for the classes they would have later in the day. Hannah and Barbara were too busy playing with their wands in boredom, waiting for Professor Badcock to finally start class. She opened her huge book that literally had the history of the entire magical world in it, and she took ten minutes to find the page she was looking for.

"Today class, we are going to talk about a very important magical figure who changed the foundation of sorcery during the old ages of the world. Usually, we only talk about the history of witches, but today we are going to talk about a wizard. A very ancient wizard who is still remembered today as the Lord of All Magic, _Merlin_."

After that dramatic introduction, Akko actually sat up from her seat with attentiveness. Akko knew who Merlin was, when she was at her school in Tokyo, she was forced to read a book about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Of course, the great wizard Merlin was an important character in the story, but she never thought he was a real person in the magical world.

Professor Badcock cleared her throat and began to teach, "There are many versions of Merlin's story, some saying that he was the son of the devil, or he was a mad man who lived in the woods. Well, I am here to tell all of you...NONE OF THAT HOGWASH IS TRUE!"

All the students jumped in their chairs by Badcock's sudden outburst of frustration and anger.

"IT UPSETS ME HOW PEOPLE WOULD CHANGE THE HISTORY OF SUCH AN IMPORTANT MAN LIKE THAT AND GO ON TO SAY HE DIDN'T EXIST! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?! THEY ARE FEEDING THIS KIDS LIES! AND-AND…"

Badcock cleared her throat again, "Excuse me, I get too emotional when it comes to history… anyway, Merlin is well known as the wizard of Camelot and was the advisor of King Arthur himself. He had performed many miracles and is the very first Demi-human to predict the future correctly. No one was able to reach his level of power and understanding of magic until Woodward of the Nine Olde Witches came along.

"But I am interested, does anyone know of Merlin's origins? I want to know what you all know."

The classroom was silent for a bit as Professor Badcock was waiting for at least one person to answer. Finally, after a long awkward silence, Diana was the one to raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss Cavendish! What do you know about Merlin?"

Diana stood up and spoke, "The Great Wizard Merlin was a man greatly gifted by the world. I learned he was once a prince from an ancient magical kingdom that was once destroyed by an evil sorcerer. There are also theories about him being immortal and-"

"No."

Diana stopped and looked down at Elizabeth who interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"Merlin was no prince, but he was descended from royalty. You're telling the tale of Merlin's mother, Cassiopeia, who was actually the heir to an ancient throne."

"What are you saying Lucifer?" Barbara spoke with a harsh tone, she didn't like the way Elizabeth responded to Diana.

"If you know so much about Merlin why don't you share it with the whole class," Hannah said with an evil smile.

Elizabeth looked at both and them with her dark purple eyes and then smiled.

"With pleasure, please sit down Diana I'll take this one."

Diana didn't know why she listened, but she sat down as her new teammate rose up with confidence.

"Merlin's mother was a princess to a kingdom named Phantasia. It was a kingdom of elves, a powerful and ancient magic race we don't see very often in the world today. After the fall of Phantasia, Cassiopeia came to live in a town named Carmarthen and married a rich human man whose name is not recorded in history. Merlin was half-human and half-elf, he got his magic from his mother and his intelligence from his father.

"Sadly, everyone in that town, including his mother and father were turned to stone by a giant cockatrice. In his sadness and rage, Merlin hunted down the cockatrice and destroyed it with his magic, he was only twelve by that time. As the years went by Merlin became a traveling scholar, exploring the world and learning more about magic. But then he was found by the knights of Camelot, who were being led by Uther Pendragon, the father of Arthur. He found usefulness in Merlin's skills and he made him join his counsel in Camelot."

"Very good Miss Lucifer! You are correct!" Professor Badcock clapped for the new girl with an impressed smile. Hannah and Barabara were left speechless, but Diana just looked up at Elizabeth with interest.

"That new girl is something," Sucy whispered over to her friends, "not many people can prove Diana wrong."

"It's good that you know his backstory, Miss Lucifer, now what was the ending to Merlin's tale? How did he sadly meet his demise?"

Elizabeth, for some reason, frowned when Badcock said what she said, but she quickly smiled again and told what she knew.

"When King Arthur was on the throne, Merlin took in an apprentice, a female witch named Vivien. She was Merlin's very first student and was very skilled because of her magical background. However, Vivien was no innocent girl who wanted to learn magic, she was a wicked snake and deceiver. Vivien was obsessed with power and wanted to be the greatest witch in the world. However, there was one person that stood in her way and that was Merlin himself.

"She feared Merlin's power, so she came up with a cowardly way to dispose of him. She seduced him one night and poisoned him with a potion of paralyzation that she put into his wine glass. She then laid him to bed and put a spell over his house to keep him there. Unable to escape and unable to move, Merlin died a pitiful death in his own home as Vivien took all his treasures and his magical writings."

"Well done Miss Lucifer, you are indeed correct," Professor Badcock flipped through another page. "Vivien is one of the most wicked witches who have ever existed in the history of magic. She would seduce men and make them her slaves, she would team up with demons and make kingdoms bend to her will. But after the fall of Camelot, Vivien disappeared from the face of the earth, there are even debates today wondering if she was even real."

Badcock than turned three more pages, "Alright, now we talk about the Lady of the Lake and Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table. These two were very important during-"

No one was paying attention to Professor Badcock as she rambled on about the history of Camelot, their attention was fully focused on Elizabeth Lucifer. Elizabeth sat back down once she was done talking and started taking notes like a diligent study. Even though she was taking notes as well, Diana just kept looking at Elizabeth as if she was an alien who came from outer space. Akko also couldn't resist the urge to look at the new student with curiosity as well. The brunette didn't know why, but she felt some cold and strange aura from Elizabeth when she showed off her intelligence. But in the end, Akko had to stop looking because Professor Badcock kept throwing a book at her head when she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

As the day continued, Akko found it to be dull and boring. The only thing that was interesting was Elizabeth and the Blue Team. In all the other classes, both Diana and Elizabeth were showing off their intelligence like queens and goddesses. Even Hannah and Barbara were kissing up to Elizabeth now as they do with Diana.

During Professor Lukić's class, they were instructed to make a potion called "Ifrit's Glory". The Red Team struggled with the potion because Akko kept making it explode by putting in the wrong ingredients or just putting in too much. And the Green Team did absolutely nothing as Constanze's machines did all the work (of course they lost points and were punished later). However, the Blue Team finished with flying colors. They were the first done before anyone else and both Diana and Elizabeth were the ones showing it off.

Professor Lukić inspected the potion and looked at the Blue Team with a creepy smile. "Well done girls! Never have I seen students make the Ifrit's Glory with perfection and passion!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for Diana and Elizabeth. Hannah and Barbara then started throwing in their own compliments.

"It comes as no surprise that Diana perfected such a potion," said Hannah with a smug smile.

"But Elizabeth was great too! Diana and she are like a match made in heaven!" Barbara praised.

In the background of all the clapping and cheering were Akko, Lotte, and Sucy covered in soot by the countless explosions Akko caused and Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminkia who were still finishing their own potion.

"Elizabeth has gotten popular very quickly," said Jasminkia as she ate a huge chocolate chip cookie.

"She's like another Diana except she doesn't come from an important family line," said Sucy as she added a mushroom to the potion they were starting up again.

"Great," Amanda rolled her eyes, "I can barely take one Miss Perfect, now we got a second one."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," replied Akko. "Now come on, can you guys pass the Imp's Dust over here please?"

"Yeah, we need more after you wasted all of it on the last potion," sighed Lotte, who was cleaning the soot off her glasses.

* * *

After lunch and break ended, the students headed to their final class of the day, which was the Dark Arts Class with Professor Julian. Julian Pharos was a middle-aged woman who looked like she just came back from war. She had beautiful silky black hair and deep blue eyes. Other than those nice features, she had a nasty scar on her left eye, and the students could see her muscles phasing through her robe. This was the class where the students would learn how to defend themselves with magic if they were encountered any dangers. This was the first time Akko and the others took this class and they were all honestly nervous. Even though Akko did have her own fair share of battles (talking about the dungeon fights in _Little Witch Academia: The Chamber of Time_) she wasn't really that confident when it came to these types of spells.

All the young witches stood up in attention as Professor Julian approached them with her wand in hand.

"Take out your wands everyone!" Professor Julian yelled like a commander in an army. The students did as they were told and took out their wands in unison.

"This is your first time in the Dark Arts class, I will let you all know that this is no walk in the park. Some of you will get seriously hurt if you are fooling around, so be careful and be serious when you're in here. If you are not then you can leave with a failing grade."

Professor Julian's eyes seemed to have landed on Akko and Amanda, the worst troublemakers of the academy. Akko looked away in fear, but Amanda just snarled back at the black-haired teacher.

"You are required to take this class because you must learn how to defend yourselves. I'm not saying that all of you will have to fight in your lives, but if a time came and you were attacked, you would at least know what to do in that situation. I will teach you many powerful spells of defense and offense, but they are only to be used here! If I hear and see that anyone of you used those dangerous spells on campus or on another student, you may face expulsion. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone yelled aloud in unison.

"Good!" Professor Julian than turned her back to the students and walked up to the board. She turned around and then talked again, "What I want to do today is observe your guy's combat skills. So I will call two students to engage each other in a magic duel. The duel ends when the witch gives up or when I say so. Use all the spells you know, but obviously don't kill each other. Now I will choose the first two…"

Julian looked up and down, left and right of the rows to see which students she wants to see face-off first. After a minute or two, Professor Julian clapped her hands and said, "Atsuko Kagari and Elizabeth Lucifer! Come forward!"

It felt like a cat was chasing a mouse inside of Akko's stomach when she heard her name being called. Akko has faced magical monsters before, but she never been in a duel with another student before, this was new territory Akko was stepping in. Not only that, but she was facing off against the new student Elizabeth ("At least it's not Diana," Akko wiped the sweat off her forward). Both Akko and Elizabeth left the rows they were in and approached Professor Julian.

Once Akko got up there, she heard the voices of her friends.

"Do your best Akko!" Lotte cheered, but you could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"If you die, can I inspect your corpse?" Sucy asked nonchalantly as Lotte slapped her in the back of the head.

"Kick her butt!" Amanda yelled as she pumped her fist up in the air.

"Don't hurt yourself," Jasminka said as she was eating a bag of jelly beans. And Constanze just gave Akko a casual thumbs up as her way of encouraging her.

"She's totally going to get demolished!" both Hannah and Barabara sniggered.

"This will be interesting," said Diana as she stared at the both of them. She knows that Akko is definitely experienced in combat, but she was interested in what Elizabeth could do.

"Ok girls," said Professor Julian, "don't go too crazy. I want a clean match, alright? Now get in position!"

"Wait," Elizabeth rose her hand.

"Yes? What is it, Miss Lucifer?"

"Can I give myself a rule?"

Professor Julian raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Elizabeth giggled, "I like to challenge myself when it comes to stuff like this. It makes me do better when I'm under pressure."

"S-sure, I guess…" Professor Julian replied as she scratched the back of her head. "What is your rule?"

"That during the battle, I will not move my feet. I will stay put in the same place."

The whole classroom then lit up in conversation. Hannah and Barbara laughed aloud.

"If she beats that loser Akko without moving an inch, it will be the best thing that has ever happened in Luna Nova ever!" Barbara laughed while holding her stomach.

"Dang it! I wish I had something to record all of this with!" Hannah said as she held her friend as they laughed like jolly old ladies.

"Quiet everyone! Atsuko and Elizabeth, get in positions! I will start the fight at the count of three."

Akko and Elizabeth were facing each other with their wands in hand, they walked backward a few steps and took their fighting stance.

"One, two, three...FIGHT!"

"**_Murowa!_**" yelled Akko as she pointed her wand at her target.

The green ball of energy was heading straight for Elizabeth, but she didn't show any signs of worry as it was coming. She simply waved her wand horizontally and the green ball got smaller and smaller until it no longer existed.

"What!?" Akko took some more distance. "What the heck did she do!?"

Elizabeth smiled at Akko and said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Akko gritted her teeth and gripped her wand so hard it would've broken in half. She pointed her wand at Elizabeth again to cast another spell, **_"Ignis!"_**

A ball of fire then shoot out of the wand like a cannonball and was heading straight for its target with great speed. Elizabeth's reaction, however, was faster, she took her wand and calmly spoke the name of a spell, _**"Agua!"**_

Streams of water than escaped Elizabeth's wand and it devoured the fireball Akko cast. Elizabeth expected Akko to be left speechless, but she was caught off guard to see the witch smiling with confidence.

_**"Glacies!"**_

Before Elizabeth could do anything, Akko already cast the spell that turned the water into shards of ice. The ice shards were falling towards Elizabeth like arrows, the girl held up her wand and shouted, "_**Praesidio Cingunt**_**_!_**"

At that moment, a purple dome surrounded Elizabeth and blocked almost all the ice shards. I say almost because there was one shard that got her before the dome was up and gave her a cut on her elbow. It sliced through her uniform and a scar was visible on her elbow, however, there was no blood.

For a whole minute, neither Akko nor Elizabeth spoke, and no one dared interrupt the silence for some odd reason. The purple eyes of Elizabeth became darker than usual as they were locked on Akko, the poor brunette witch's body ran cold as the darkness of her eyes was humming an evil tune.

"My turn…" Elizabeth's voice was deep and devoid of emotions, she took down the dome and aimed her wand at her target.

**_"Cavum Nigrum!"_**

At that moment, a dark purple ball appeared between Akko and Elizabeth. Akko got scared and tried to back up even further, but a powerful force pulling her forward. Before Akko knew it, she was flying towards Elizabeth. She shut her eyes tight, expecting a painful impact, but Elizabeth already had another attack planned ahead of time.

The purple-haired girl held her wand up to Akko as she was flying towards her and yelled, "_**Murowa**_**_!_**"

With that, the magic blast shot out of Elizabeth's wand and hit Akko square in the stomach as she still flying towards her. Thanks to that powerful blast, Akko was blown back and did a somersault before falling right on her face. The last thing Akko saw before she lost consciousness was her friends running towards her, the laughing faces of Hannah and Barabara, and Diana giggling to herself, enjoying the pitiful sight of Akko.

* * *

The first thing Akko felt when she was waking up was the aggravating feeling of heavy rocks being laid on top of her head and the feeling of a microwave heating up inside her stomach. She slowly opened her crusty eyes to see Professor Ursula who was standing on the right side of her bed and the other members of the Red Team and the Green Team surrounding her.

"Akko! Thank goodness you are okay!"

Akko slowly sat up and looked around to see she was in the school's infirmary. When Akko tried to go sit up more, the hot pain in her stomach got worse and she growled in irritation.

"Don't strain yourself Akko, Professor Lukić is coming back soon with the medicine to help with the pain."

Before Akko laid back down, she touched her head which felt very sore and realized that it was bandaged very tightly.

"What...what happened to me…?" Akko finally asked.

"The new girl kicked your ass!" answered Amanda who was laughing as she said that.

"AMANDA!" Everyone yelled in unison as the tomboyish girl turned around and walked away whistling.

Akko groaned, "So...she beat me…how long have I been unconscious for?"

"It's been four hours since the Dark Arts Class ended," Lotte answered, "Don't worry, you didn't miss much. Professor Julian didn't let anyone else fight after what happened to you."

"Not mention that everyone is talking about," Amanda shouted from the corner. "Hannah and Barbara were spreading the news faster than the Luna Nova News Network. As a matter of fact, you getting beat is on the news articles for today."

"It's all in the news article?!"

"Yep, wanna see?" Sucy handed Akko the newspaper article, she first saw the big black capital letters on the top that read _**"ATSUKO KAGARI SUFFERS AN EMBARRASSING DEFEAT BY THE NEW GIRL!"**_

She read along:

_During the Dark Arts Class, Atsuko Kagari and the new student Elizabeth Lucifer engaged in a duel. The battle was intense, but in the end, Elizabeth came out as the winner. Akko's team was forced to carry her unconscious body to the infirmary where she is still healing._

Akko than saw an embarrassing black and white picture of her body on the ground in the worst position possible with her butt high in the air and her face making out with the ground, and in the background was all her friends with worried expressions surrounding her and other students laughing.

The young witch threw the newspaper onto the clean floor and buried her face in her pillow so that she could scream in frustration without disturbing the other injured students.

"It's ok Akko!" Professor Ursula caressed her head like a dog. "I'm sure it will go away in a week or so."

Akko screamed even louder in her pillow, that was not what she wanted to hear.

"You suck at comforting," said Sucy nonchalantly and Ursula had her head down in shame.

* * *

After finally getting let out of the infirmary, Akko had the rest of the day to herself since there was no more class. However, she hoped that the day would end soon because everywhere she went, she was constantly reminded of her terrible defeat by Elizabeth. Akko would hear students laughing after they pass her, and hear things like:

"Wow, she's got bandages on her head! She was hurt _that_ badly!"

"What a loser!"

This was attention Akko was not a fan of. And to put more salt on the wound, Akko and her friends saw a bunch of students gathering around the Blue Team. Now, students coming to Diana like if she was a pastor ready to preach the Bible was nothing new, but this time, they weren't there just to see Diana but her partner Elizabeth who was basically always by her side. All the students would give praises to both of them and some asked if they could show them some spells. Both Diana and Elizabeth were calm and collected as the answered each individual question and said thank you to each and every praise.

The brunette groaned at the sight of them and headed straight for her room. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy were doing their own thing. Lotte was reading her favorite Nightfall book, Sucy was working on her potion that could potentially give people two tongues ("Why though?" asked Akko), and Akko was just laying on her bed with the Shiny Rod held close to her chest. After a while, Akko could no longer take the smell of Sucy's potion and decided that she would go get some air.

"But where are you going to go?" asked Lotte whose eyes didn't leave the page she was reading.

"To the place where nobody will think I'll be...the library!" Akko said that with her voice full of suspense.

"That's actually a good idea, not even I would think to look for you there," replied Sucy as she was mixing the glowing liquids.

Akko closed the door behind her and strolled off, but there was one thing she forgot to do. She still had the Shiny Rod in her hands, she forgot to put it back on the bed. The girl was going to go back and place it done but decided not to because she was too lazy.

Akko sat down at a table in the library by herself and pretended to read a book so that no one would look at her. As she was fake reading, drowsiness was starting to take over like a spell, she was rubbing her eyes like Aladdin rubbing the lamp to wake up the genie. After a long time of just sitting in the boring and quiet library, she decided to call it quits and head back to her room while dodging students. She slammed her book shut and tried to get up to put it back, but then she yelped and fell back on her chair when someone unexpected was just standing right next to her without her noticing. To her dismay, it was Elizabeth Lucifer.

"Hello Akko, are you feeling better?" Elizabeth asked with an actual kind voice.

Akko honestly didn't want to talk to her, but Elizabeth was a new student and she didn't want to leave a bad impression. "I'm ok," Akko said with the worse fake smile known to man.

"I'm sorry about what I did, I didn't mean to go so hard on you."

"It's alright, really! Injury aside, you were actually pretty amazing back in the duel!"

Elizabeth was surprised by Akko's flattery, but she did a good job to hide her shock and smiled in response. "Thank you, but you were amazing too. I fought many people and I have to say that you are the best I have ever fought."

Akko's cheeks flushed pink, she glanced to side in embarrassment, "I-I'm not that good!"

"So…" Elizabeth inched closer to Akko, actually a little too close. Her kind smile than transformed into a mischievous one and her eyes lit up as she stared at Akko. "do you like it here in Luna Nova?"

"Huh?" Akko didn't understand her.

"I mean do you enjoy it here, I hear a lot of things about you and not everyone is saying the nicest things about you. People are saying things like you have no magic skill or that you don't come from a magical bloodline."

Akko shrugged, "Well...they're not wrong. My skills aren't great and no one in my family is magical."

"Then why did you apply to go to a school like this?"

"You ever heard of Shiny Chariot?"

Elizabeth gave her nod and Akko smiled as if her birthday came early.

"Shiny Chariot is my main reason for wanting to be a witch! It puts a smile on my face when I see her magic and I love it when everyone else is happy when they see her magic too! I want to be a witch like her and make other people smile as she did!"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and nodded, "Okay, I understand that. But why this school? There are many others."

"This was the same school Shiny Chariot went to, I just want to follow in her footsteps."

"But...I'm not sure if this school is for you Akko."

Akko raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I don't have what it takes?"

"Oh no, no, no! You definitely have potential, I'm just saying that maybe this isn't the place where you can find it."

"I'm still not following…" Akko clenched the Shiny Rod that was in her hands tightly. Elizabeth noticed the rod and backed away from Akko.

"Is that...the Shiny Rod? The real one…?"

Akko was caught off guard by her sudden question, but she answered truthfully, "Yeah, it's the real deal. Wanna see?"

Elizabeth inched closer and inspected the rod. She looked at it as if it were some ancient treasure that had been lost for a long time but was finally found.

"I...I never saw it in person…" she breathed as her fingers were slowly making their way to touch the rod.

But, she didn't even make contact as strange yellow electricity came from the rod and zapped Elizabeth. The purple-haired girl gave out a scream of intense pain and turned around facing away from Akko. The brunette couldn't see the injury but she did see black smoke emitting from her body, so that gave her a hint that it was a _bad_ burn.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!?" Akko went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry! It doesn't usually do that, I-"

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!**"

Akko got back quickly once she heard that demonic voice from Elizabeth. Elizabeth slowly turned around, her face drenched in sweat and her body visibly shaking as if she was cold. Her chalk-white arms were smoking and looked blistered as if they were both in a furnace for hours.

"S-s-sorry! I-oh god-I'm fine…I'll be better, I just need…"

"Elizabeth?"

Coming towards the two was Diana with a concerned look on her face. She didn't even look at Akko, her attention was only on the shaking and smoking Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Are you ok!?" Diana ran to her and saw her messed up arms. She covered her mouth to conceal her gasp and then she looked at Akko with a mixture of horror and anger.

"Did you do this!?"

Akko shook her head, "No, no! It wasn't my fault! I mean-it kinda was, but I don't-"

"You have done many foolish things, but harming another student is something I didn't think you would go so far to do!"

"Wait-"

"I'm reporting this to Headmistress! I can't believe you-"

"It's ok Diana."

Elizabeth finally spoke and her voice was less shaky now. She looked at Diana with a forced warm smile.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna be-"

"I need to get you to the nurse, come on!"

Diana took Elizabeth and the two left Akko alone in the library. Once they were gone, three words popped out of Akko's mouth.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, that took a long time but the third chapter is finally out and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your support!**

**Next Chapter: The Witch, the Dragon, and the Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 4: The Witch, the Dragon, and the Vampire**

Akko returned to her dorm room and sat on her bed, waiting for her impending doom. Both Lotte and Sucy asked her questions like where she was and what she was doing, but she did not answer them as she sat on the bed and hugged the Shiny Rod like a teddy bear. And finally, the moment Akko dreaded came as someone knocked on the door very roughly. The scared girl got up and opened the door to see Professor Finnelan, who looked angrier than she usually does.

Before Akko could even say anything, she was grabbed forcefully by Finnelan and taken out of her room. The other members of the Red Team looked in confusion and shock as their third teammate was dragged away like a criminal.

* * *

Akko was taken to Headmistress Holbrooke's office once again with a very scary looking Professor Finnelan on the left and a worried Professor Ursula on the right. The brunette had her head down in shame as Finnelan ranted about her to the old headmistress.

"This cannot stand Headmistress!" Professor Finnelan. "Maybe all the other things she has done were nothing but her lack of common sense, but this was fully intended!"

"Akko would never harm someone on purpose!" Professor Ursula defended her. "She has no reason to!"

"I bet she did it out of spite, to get back at Miss Lucifer after she beat her in that duel during Miss Nyx's class. I tell you Headmistress, a child like her who has no control does not deserve to be in this academy!"

"How dare-!"

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!"

Finnelan and Ursula closed their mouths shut by Headmistress Holbrooke's orders, but there was so much more they wanted to let out. Holbrooke sighed and looked at Akko with a tiring expression.

"Miss Kagari, I want you to tell me what happened in the library between you and Miss Lucifer."

Akko cleared her throat and spoke with obvious nervousness in her voice, "W-well Elizabeth came up to me and was apologizing for what happened at the duel. I accepted her apology and then she saw that I was holding the Shiny Rod, I showed it to her because she seemed interested. And then, the Shiny Rod just shocked her and...and I don't know why…"

"It just shocked her?" Professor Finnelan repeated as she scoffed in disbelief, even Professor Ursula looked questionably at Akko.

"Headmistress she is just telling stories, I believe we should-"

"I didn't mean to hurt Elizabeth! I don't know what happened but the rod attacked her for some reason!" Akko shouted.

The three teachers looked at each other and then looked back at the poor witch who was holding her magic staff very tightly.

Holbrooke shook her head and said, "Whether if it was an accident or not, you still must be punished Miss Kagari. Tomorrow after all your classes are done you will clean the troll baths alone, without any magic, and I better not here you causing any more trouble. Now Professor Ursula please take her away."

Akko hated the idea of cleaning the troll baths, but she would rather do that a thousand times than getting expelled. She bowed her head and turned her back to leave with Professor Ursula right behind her. However, the minute they left the room, Ursula quickly grabbed Akko's arm very forcefully.

"Ow-! Professor Ursula where are you taking me!?"

The young professor dragged Akko across the hall, passing many students who were looking at them and whispering. Akko even saw Diana along with Hannah and Barbara, looking at the brunette disapprovingly. Ursula took Akko to an empty classroom and closed the door behind her so no one could see them. She looked back at Akko with such an intense gaze that Akko jumped in surprise, she never saw Professor Ursula make such a face.

"Akko," her voice was calm but there was definitely frustration behind it, "I want you to tell me what happened to you in the library."

"I-I did! I told you the whole truth! Elizabeth came up to me and-"

"That can't be all there is!" Professor Ursula raised her voice so high that it silenced Akko. The brunette quickly closed her mouth and cowered under the professor.

"The Shiny Rod is very powerful, and it also has a defense system."

"Defense system?"

"Yes, the Shiny Rod has the power to protect itself and the wielder whenever they are in danger. The only reason that the rod would attack someone like that, is only if someone tried to take it from you or you felt threatened."

Akko shook her head, "No, I didn't feel threatened and Elizabeth didn't even touch the rod!"

Professor Ursula pinched the bridges of her nose in frustration, "You are not helping me here Akko."

"What do you want me to do!? I'm telling you the truth!"

Silence took over the classroom for a bit and then finally Professor Ursula broke it, "Either you are lying to me or the rod acted on its own. It doesn't matter, word about what you did has already spread."

Akko's mouth hung open in shock, "Really!? How!?"

"Diana told Hannah and Barbara and you know those two are the biggest gossipers in school, probably almost everyone knows! No one will be comfortable with you having the Shiny Rod so my only choice... is to confiscate it."

The young witch looked up at her favorite professor with her scarlet eyes filled with horror. "W-what!? You have to t-take it?"

"For now Akko! Until everything calms down and when the other professors trust you with it, please give it to me. I will put it in a safe pla-"

While Ursula was talking to her she was slowly making her way towards; however, Akko took a few steps back as she tried to approach her. Ursula was taken aback by that, but she quickly shrugged off her surprise and spoke, "Akko, don't make this difficult. Please just hand over the rod. I'm doing this for you."

"N-no," Akko was able to get those words out of her mouth, "I won't take the rod out into the halls or the library anymore, I'll just keep it in my room I promise, please just-"

"No, that will not do!" Professor Ursula's voice rose even higher, "You have no control over the rod as of now, you don't know if it can accidentally hurt anyone else, give it to me!"

"No, please let me keep it!"

"Akko, give. It. To. Me!"

Professor Ursula grabbed the rod and tried to yank it out of Akko's hands, but the girl's grip was strong. Now the two were wrestling for the wand as they were yelling and screaming at each other to stop.

"Akko, I'm not playing games! Let go!"

"No! I won't! This is Shiny Chariot's magic staff, it came to me so I have to take care of it!"

"AKKO STOP! NOW I'M GETTING REALLY UPSET! GIVE ME THE ROD OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

"**NO!**"

Then the worst thing that could ever happen, happened. The green gems on the rod started to glow brightly with a beautiful emerald green color, but a deadly force was hiding within it. Ursula shut her eyes so that she wouldn't go blind by the light, but once she did she felt that her hands were no longer on the Shiny Rod. Not only that, but it also felt like she was levitating of the group. The blue-haired professor opened her eyes to see Akko and the Shiny Rod inside a green bubble, and Ursula was on top of it. Than before Ursula could even process the scene before her, the bubble popped and a mighty gust of wind blew Ursula away from Akko. She flew up in the air and crashed down the teacher's desk, breaking it in half.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Professor Ursula's shout of pain could almost break the glass of the windows in the classroom. The woman tried to get up, but she fell down on her stomach. Akko glanced over at her and saw the terrible sight of a piece of the wooden desk, lodged in her back and the blood dripping from it. Ursula cursed under breath from the pain and she continuously tried to stand, but her strength failed her and she continued to fall as she screamed and cried.

Tears started to fill Akko's eyes as she looked at the now hurt Ursula, the guilt of harming Elizabeth, and now her beloved mentor was so painful that her heart could give out. She wanted to approach her, but her fears kept her back. In the end, Akko turned around and ran away with the Shiny Rod.

"Akko? Akko, wait! Don't run from me! AKKO!"

Those were the last words Akko heard from Professor Ursula that night before she went to bed crying.

* * *

The next day went by so quickly that Akko couldn't believe she was already sitting in the cafeteria and having lunch. Even though she was glad to fill her stomach from an exhausting day, all she had to eat was mashed potatoes, butter potatoes, french fries, and deep-fried potato-

"Ok, what is with this school and potatoes!" Akko yelled aloud but no one could understand her because of the french fries she was shoving in her mouth.

Lotte sighed, "Well first off chew your food Akko and second, you should go apologize to Elizabeth and Professor Ursula."

"That's easier said than done," Akko replied once she finally swallowed her food, "I tried looking for Professor Ursula earlier today during breakfast time but I couldn't find her, and I tried to go into the infirmary to see Elizabeth but they kicked me out because they don't trust me!"

"Well, you are the one who put her in the infirmary, to begin with. I would totally understand why the nurses wouldn't let you see her," said Sucy who was playing around with the potato soup.

"Well maybe Elizabeth is a no go but Professor Ursula is still available! It's lunchtime now so go find her before we head to our last classes today," said Lotte as she was cutting her potatoes in half.

Akko gave her two teammates a depressing sigh and then sipped a bit of her juice. But then, once she gulped her sip down, her head grew big like a balloon all of sudden and then shrank back. The brunette's head was back to normal, but now her nose was so long and pointy that it might stab someone in the eye if they faced her.

The long-nosed witch turned to her pale creepy friend who was giggling in the corner.

"Sucy...what did I tell you about putting potions in my food?!"

Sucy continued to giggle, "Oh calm down Pinocchio, your nose should be back to normal in an hour...probably."

"That nose looks good on you dunce!"

The Red Team turned around to see the Blue Team coming down the stairs towards, and it was only Diana, Hannah, and Barbara, Elizabeth was not with them. The three girls walked up to their table, staring down at them as if they were insects.

"I'm honestly surprised the headmistress hasn't expelled you for what you did," said Diana with her hands on her hips. "A child like you who harms others just because they have shown to have better skills than you are pathetic."

Akko stood upright to Diana's face, nearly poking her with her nose, "I didn't mean to hurt Elizabeth! I never wanted to hurt anyone so why don't you back off!"

"Likely story! You "accidentally" nearly burned all the flesh off of her hands huh? That's a load of bull!" Barbara yelled so loud that the students around them were now looking at them.

Hannah than stepped in, "It honestly wouldn't really surprise me if it was by accident though, she is an idiot who literally blows up everything around her!"

The two girls started laughing and everyone in the cafeteria joined in. Akko's face and nose turned red and she wanted to hide somewhere and disappear.

"Why don't you just leave me alone before I wipe that stuck up look off your face!" Akko roared at Diana.

"How? With your "stuck up" nose?" the beautiful blonde than grabbed Akko's pointy nose and flicked it so hard that Akko stumbled backward.

"Take care of yourself and have a nice day," Diana says in a sarcastic voice as she does a fancy ballroom bow. She then walked away like a princess with Hannah and Barbara following close behind her.

"I can never catch a break," Akko groaned to herself.

"It's ok Akko, everything will-oh look! There's Professor Ursula!"

Lotte pointed upstairs to see the blue-haired professor carrying a few stakes of books. Before anyone could see, Akko left her seat and ran up to Professor Ursula with an excited smile.

"Professor Ursula! How are you do-..."

But the minute Akko and Ursula locked eyes, the woman looked away quickly and turned around, walking away from the girl.

"...ing…" was all Akko could get out, but Ursula didn't hear her because she was already gone.

Lotte and Sucy came up quickly right behind her, both of them tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Akko! Everything will be back to normal soon," reassured Lotte.

"Yeah, I mean it's Ursula, she's gonna forgive you sooner or later," said Sucy.

Akko's head was so low that it could almost touch the floor, "Thanks, guys…"

* * *

The final class of the day finally started and just like the Dark Arts Class, it was a new class for these students. All the teams, who were led by Professor Ursula went to the New Moon Tower. They went inside and stopped in the middle of the first floor.

"This class is known as the Treasure Hunting Class, we will going below the New Moon Tower to the deep labyrinth."

"Wait, there's a labyrinth underneath the tower?" Akko whispered to Lotte (her nose was back to normal now).

Lotte whispered back, "Yeah, it's been here for ages. It's full of unique relics and monsters."

"Legends say that the labyrinth was once a magical kingdom that existed under the earth, there are many skeletons of knights, never before seen banners, and ruins of massive building structures."

The Red Team turned around to see someone they did not expect to see in full health, Elizabeth Lucifer. She looked at the three girls with a smile, but she was mostly looking at Akko.

"Elizabeth!?" Akko wanted to yell that, but she kept her voice down to not disturb Professor Ursula's introduction to the class. "I thought you were still healing in the infirmary."

"I'm fine now," Elizabeth replied, "The healing medicines of Luna Nova are not that strong but they do the trick, plus Diana also healed me a little bit herself."

Akko raised an eyebrow, "Diana healed you?"

"She's a Cavendish, after all, that family is extremely famous for their healing spells," explained Sucy.

"That is not the only thing we are famous for, but that is one of the best," coming from behind Elizabeth was Diana herself and her lackeys Hannah and Barbara.

Elizabeth turned to Diana and shook her hand, "I didn't get to thank you for healing me, I appreciate it, Diana!"

Diana smiled in response, "There is no need for a thank you, it is only natural to help out a teammate."

Even though she seemed okay, Akko was feeling extremely nervous when she saw Elizabeth. She didn't know why, but the way Elizabeth was acting, from how upset she seemed back at the library when she was hurt and the now giddy smile and merry laughter freaked Akko out. Nevertheless, she wanted to make amends and slowly walked up to Elizabeth who was facing her now. It was hard for Akko to speak for a second because of the ice-cold stare from Diana in the background.

"E-Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to-"

"Let's go," Elizabeth interrupted Akko out of nowhere.

"W-what?"

"Let's go! Professor Ursula is leading the students to the labyrinth!" Elizabeth pointed to the group of students going down a hole.

"Oh crap!"

Akko and her friends quickly followed behind and went down the hole which was followed by multiple flights of stairs. After the stairs was a long dark hallway, and then finally there was a giant metal door that was locked from head to toe. Standing in the front of the door was a whiteboard that Ursula approached.

"Today, we will have you put your skills to the test," Ursula took out her wand and tapped on the whiteboard with it. As she did, the board started to show 2-bit animations of the things she was explaining.

"Your assignment will be to go down to the labyrinth, find a treasure, and retrieve it. The rarer your item, the higher you will score. Furthermore, there are monsters roaming about the labyrinth, so do watch your step. The further down you go, the rarer treasures, but stronger the monsters as well."

Sucy rolled her eyes, "It's like I'm playing a crappy dungeon crawler RPG."

Lotte looked at the whiteboard worriedly, "But with monsters? I wonder if we'll be-"

The orange-haired witch turned to her brunette friend who was literally on fire with excitement and anticipation.

"A-Akko?"

"Finally! It's my chance to shine!"

"The labyrinth becomes difficult to navigate, you may not be able to return on time. You have three hours. Use everything you've learned so far and surprise me. Begin."

Professor Ursula than waved her wand and the locks and bolts on the metal door were removed instantly. The door slowly opened, making the earth tremble as it did.

"Ok, so who will go fi-"

Before anyone noticed, Akko ran straight through the doorway with a warcry.

"I WILL SLAY ALL THE MONSTERS!"

"Akko!" Lotte yelled as she and Sucy ran after their crazy partner, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

The Red Team were journeying through the labyrinth for what seemed like an hour, right now they were walking down a spiral staircase with the magical light of their wands being candles to brighten up the way (Lotte actually had her metal skeleton lantern). Akko was in front, jumping and running with so much energy and excitement.

"Hurry up, guys!"

"Slow down!" Lotte called out from behind.

Akko stopped and turned to her friends, "If we don't hurry, Diana will get the better of us!"

"Is this really all just a competition between you and her?"

"She's just using Diana as an excuse," interjected Sucy. "She just wants to get a lot of treasure to impress Professor Ursula."

Akko's face turned red for a split second, but luckily the others didn't see because it was still too dark. "Whatever, let's just go!"

"But it's dark and dangerous. Hold on."

Lotte took out her wand and tapped on her metal lantern, "Come out, come out."

Jumping out of the lantern was a green little fairy who lit up the area with its bright green flame-like body.

"Now we can see where we're going," said Lotte.

"You just took all the fun out of it," whined Akko.

But before Akko could whine anymore, she heard the strange noise of a squeaking rubber duck. She turned around to see a small three-legged transparent ball-shaped monster with glowing yellow eyes crawling on the stone walls.

The brunette witch readied her wand, "There you are, monster! Have a taste of my magic!"

Akko than cast a spell at the creature and blew it off the wall, it then started tumbling down the stairs.

"Think you can get away?! Think again!"

Like a mad girl, Akko started going after the cute monster with the full intent to kill it.

Lotte was now starting to get annoyed as she ran after her crazy partner with Sucy following slowly behind, "Akko! Our assignment isn't to grind mobs!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the labyrinth but not too far was the Blue Team. At that moment, the Blue Team was facing off against a four-legged insectoid creature, and when I say the Blue Team I mean only Diana and Elizabeth were fighting it while Barbara and Hannah were hiding in the background. After minutes of battle, Diana destroyed the monster with a powerful magical blast.

"That wasn't even worth my time," huffed Diana as she put her wand away.

"As expected from you Diana," Elizabeth complimented.

Hannah and Barbara slowly approached their teammates, shaking in fear of any other monster popping out of nowhere.

"Hey Diana, Elizabeth, why don't we like, head back soon?" Hannah said while shaking.

"Ye-yeah!" replied Barbara. "We've already gotten like, a bunch of rare treasures! Look! A mithril mail, a galvorn knife, and even like, a silmaril ring!"

Diana sighed and shook her head, "Those are all common drops. No one would dare refer to those as rare treasures."

"We could find some treasures that are more worthwhile if we go down a level. The monsters might get even stronger though," suggested Elizabeth.

Hannah and Barbara were now holding on to each other like a married couple, "But this place is like, totally dangerous. We don't think we can like, handle it anymore."

"Witches are supposed to be feared. How could you be afraid of this place?" Diana turned to her cowardly teammates with her hands on her hips and she continued to scold them.

"Besides, my magic is invincible. You have nothing to fear."

Hannah and Barbara's faces were down in shame, but when they looked up again their shame quickly turned into fear.

"Di-Di-Di-Diana!"

"What's wrong?"

"A-a-a cow."

"A cow?"

Diana finally turned around and saw before her a mighty minotaur staring down at her and her team. Hannah and Barbara looked as if they were going to cry, Diana took out her wand to fight, and Elizabeth just looked at the minotaur and smiled.

"Oh~! A minotaur, haven't seen those in a while."

* * *

Back to the Red Team, Akko was still chasing the small creature while blasting magic at it. Once they were off the stairs, Akko lost the creature in the darkness.

"Which way did you go?"

Finally coming behind her was Lotte and Sucy. Lotte held onto her knees, breathing heavily from all the running, "Would you calm down?"

Out of nowhere, the screams of scared little girls came from the right corridor.

"Over there!" Akko yelled aloud as she followed the screams.

"Akko! You're getting way too worked up over this!" Lotte said as she followed right after her.

"Wait right there! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

The young witch who was ready for battle than entered a room full of knight skeletons piled on the floor, and before her was a mighty minotaur who had his back to her because he was attacking the Blue Team. He wasn't able to get to them however, thanks to Diana putting up a purple magical dome.

"Akko!" Diana yelled out to her as she was keeping the dome up.

The minotaur turned around, it's bloodthirsty eyes now on Akko.

"A minotaur?" all the confidence Akko had before drained out of her as the cow beast was charging at her. The witch screamed while she waved her wand frantically, a small magic blast shot out of the wand and hit the minotaur's left eye. The monster started staggering back while covering it's now bleeding eye.

"Now's my chance!"

Diana took the dome down and held her wand high in the air as she spoke her incantation with a mighty voice.

"**_Come, my indestructible guardians! In the name of Cavendish! Brandish your swords and strike down those of evil heart! Fineltina la Serana!_**"

At that moment, all the swords that were attached to the bones of the dead knights were filled with a holy light and rose to sky surrounding Diana. They then charged at the minotaur like missiles and struck his back. But such an amazing spell didn't do anything as the minotaur turned right back to Diana and roared out in a rage.

"A minotaur's skin is too thick!" yelled Elizabeth who came up right next to Diana. "We need something more destructive than swords!"

On the other side of the fight was Akko, who was sitting on the cold stone ground with a dumb-looking fear-stricken look. Coming up behind her was her trusted friend Lotte.

"Are you okay, Akko?"

Akko snapped herself back to reality and spoke, "That thing is crazy!"

"That's my cue," pasting the two girls was none other than Sucy who was approaching the beast with absolutely no sign of fear.

"Sucy, do you have a plan?" Lotte asked, but Sucy ignored her as she approached the monster.

Sucy cleared her throat and spoke aloud, "Excuse me, Mr. Cow."

The minotaur turned around to stare at the creepy little witch.

"Open wide."

The beast roared right in her face, but little did he know that was a fatal mistake. With great speed, Sucy took out a leather bottle and poured all of it's disgusting looking contents into the monster's mouth.

"_Bon appetit._"

What happened next was so horrible that Barbara threw up all of her lunch. The poor minotaur started to shake and tremble and then its body melted like ice cream. It even melted a massive hole that leads to the bottom part of the labyrinth.

Akko and Lotte slowly approached their chaotic friend who was laughing like an evil mastermind. "I guess it was a little too strong," she said as she continued chuckling.

"Gross!" was all Akko could say.

Elizabeth smiled, "That worked out nicely."

"Let's leave!" Barbara said weakly after she was finished throwing up.

However, Diana completely ignored her teammate as she looked down the hole, "Looks like we can go down from here."

"Huh!? You want to keep going down?! Let's stop! It's way too dangerous."

"If you're scared, you're free to hang around with those blockheads for all I care."

Akko huffed in response.

"Hold on a second Diana," Elizabeth grabbed Diana's shoulder before she could make the descend down.

"Remember what Professor Ursula said? The monsters get stronger the further you go down, I know you're strong but you would be a fool if you were going to go alone."

"Excuse me?" Diana turned to Elizabeth with her cold blue eyes staring daggers at her, but Elizabeth didn't even flinch. Akko gave respect to Elizabeth for not backing down to Diana.

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt to have a few more people with us," Elizabeth was now staring at the Red Team who were at the other side of the hole. Diana looked at them and then looked at Elizabeth with an uninterested look.

"You can't be serious."

"Come on! Seven witches are better than four," Elizabeth stated as she giggled.

"So what, we're teaming up?" asked Sucy.

"I guess so," answered Diana, but she didn't look too happy.

"Alright!" Akko replied. "But if we find a lot of treasure, we get most of it."

"What!? No way, why would we give you most of it!?" yelled Hannah.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we just saved your lives from being brutally killed by a minotaur," Akko fired back with a smug look on her face, Hannah huffed and turned her head.

"Yes, thank you for that," Elizabeth said aloud while the other Blue Team members said nothing but giving the other team upset faces, "We would have been in serious trouble back there, now let's return the favor by helping you guys find some treasure."

Diana cleared her throat to silence the talking, "Well if we're done, I'm going first. Adieu."

The blonde witch than took out a small brush that looked like the end of a broom, she attached to the top of her wand which emitted a blue glow and jumped first into the hole. She then started to slowly float down to the deep darkness of the hole.

"What was that thing!?" Akko asked dumbfounded.

"That was the floating brush, you're supposed to buy that along with your wand," answered Elizabeth. "You never bought one didn't you?"

"I never saw it on the list of things to get! Lotte, Sucy, do you guys have yours?"

"I-I left mine back in the room," Lotte giggled awkwardly while scratching the back of her head.

"Mine broke two weeks ago," Sucy replied nonchalantly.

"Geez you guys are hopeless," Hannah shook her head, "Fine, float with us."

The Red Team went over to the other three remaining members of the Blue Team as they attached their floating brushes to their wands. The girls had no choice but to hold onto each other as they descend. Lotte held onto Barbara, Sucy held onto Hannah ("_You smell like a dead mouse_," Hannah complained in her thoughts), and Akko held onto Elizabeth. When Akko's body touched Elizabeth's, she felt like she was hugging a huge block of ice.

"_This girl is so freakin cold!_" Akko thought, "_It's like she has absolutely no body heat!_"

"Alright, let's follow Diana."

Akko and Elizabeth were the first to descend as the other two followed right behind. The six witches slowly floated down to the lower level of the labyrinth, and the further down they got, the more creepy and eerie it looked.

After a few minutes of floating (and uncomfortable body touching) the girls finally contacted the ground. As they removed the brushes from their wands, Diana, who was waiting for them, approached them with an impatient look.

"Took you long enough," she said while tapping her foot.

All the girls emitted purple light from their wands as they slowly started their journey in the deep labyrinth. Everyone seemed to be calm, except for Hannah and Barbara who were freaking out like little kids who were watching a horror movie.

"Do you think we were supposed to go down this far? Maybe we should go back," Hannah said in between chattering teeth.

"Be quiet you two, unless you want to attract more monsters," Sucy turned to the two of them and said that with a creepy smile. Hannah and Barbara gave a pathetic whimper as a reply.

"This is taking too long!" Akko pronounced aloud while walking up to Diana who was originally leading the group. "Is there treasure here or not?"

Diana sighed, "There must be, we just haven't encountered any yet."

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Elizabeth.

"Like Scooby-Doo? I don't think that is a smart idea," interjected Barbara.

"We can split up into two groups of two and one group of three. Barbara and Lotte, you guys go with Diana down the same path, Hannah and Sucy you go down the right path, and I and Akko will go down the left. If anything happens, just yell and return to this spot."

Diana pondered the idea for a moment and then nodded her head in agreement, "I guess that will have to do. Come on you two!"

"O-ok…" Lotte said sheepishly as she followed the two Blue Team members.

"See yah, Lotte. Alright let's go scaredy pants," Sucy ordered Hannah as they went their way.

"There better be good treasure down here to make all of this worth it," Hannah grumbled to herself.

And now the only ones remaining were Akko and Elizabeth.

"Ok Akko, let's go."

"Wait, why did you pair yourself with me and not with Diana?"

"I...I actually thought this was a good chance for us to make up for what happened at the library."

"O-oh…" Akko rubbed her arm awkwardly, remembering the guilt and fear she felt when she hurt Elizabeth.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, I promise I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, I am good at reading people and I can tell that you are a good person," Elizabeth said all that with the prettiest smile Akko had ever seen on a girl's face. Her guilt was slowly melting away like the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Ok let's go find some treasure to show off to Ms. Ursula!"

The two witches went down the left path that was at first had nothing but rocks, but soon they were seeing some interesting things. There were structures of buildings and bones of knights all over the place, the two figured that they were at least close to something. Then, after almost an hour of nothing but walking, Akko's light hit something.

To Akko, it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. It was an iron cabinet that a creepy face of a skull on the top, and it was wrapped in a white tap that had strange Luna ruins on it.

"W-w-what the hell is that?!" Akko squeaked while backing up.

"It's an iron maiden," Elizabeth answered. "A legendary torture machine that sucked the blood of hundreds of witches. But it's properly useless now, there might even be some precious treasure inside. Give it a crack Akko!"

"O-ok!"

Akko pointed her wand at the iron maiden and the purple light glowed brightly from it. The light than touched the ruins on the tap and then it ripped them into pieces. Once the tap was gone, the iron maiden opened up with dust coming out of it. Then, for a split second, Akko could've sworn she saw small glowing yellow eyes, and she was right.

Slowly coming out of the iron maiden was some sort of red lizard with a big head, a white underbelly, and small wings that seemed to be developing. It made a weird screeching noise that seemed to Akko to be a roar of some sort.

"What the heck are yo-"

"Akko, get back!"

The witch immediately obeyed her partner's orders and backed up from the small creature. She had her wand out, ready for any attack.

"Don't get too close, that is a dragon, a Briton Red Dragon. They are the most dangerous types of dragons out there, even the babies are considered deadly."

"W-what do I do!?" Akko was starting to panic.

"Blast it with your magic!" Elizabeth yelled, "Kill it!"

Akko honestly felt bad killing a baby dragon, but if it was as dangerous as Elizabeth said, then she had no choice, it was only self-defense. The young witch pointed her wand at the little dragon and shouted the name of her spell of choice.

_**"Tonitrua!"**_

A bolt of lightning hit two inches near the baby dragon, it backed away and shrieked at Akko.

"Sorry about this, _**Ignis**_**_!_**"

Akko then launched the fireball right at the dragon, expecting it to die instantly by the hot flames. But that ended up not being the case as the baby dragon opened it's mouth wide and swallowed the fireball whole.

"What?"

Not only that, but she could've sworn the baby dragon just grew a little bigger.

"Akko, what are you doing!?" Akko turned back to Elizabeth who was still yelling at her, "That magic won't be enough, attack it with everything you got!"

"A-alright already! Take this!"

The brunette than did as the purple-haired witch desired and sent a mighty wave of spells to the dragon, hoping that it will end it.

While Akko was delivering all of her power onto the dragon, she yelled back at Elizabeth, "Hey Elizabeth! Will this be enough!?"

Akko turned her head slightly to see Elizabeth, and what she saw at first filled her with confusion, but would later fill her with dread and hatred. Elizabeth was looking at Akko with a smile that had no compassion or friendliness, all that was there was just evil...pure evil…

Elizabeth chuckled, "Hannah and Barabara were right...you really are a dunce."

"W-...what are you talking ab-"

Out of the blue, an explosion of smoke overtook both Akko and Elizabeth, and what happened next almost made Akko deaf. It was the sound of a mighty dragon roar.

* * *

"Well this journey was a complete waste of time," Diana shook her head as she and her partners returned to the meeting spot with nothing to show. Hannah and Sucy also came back at the same time, the only difference was that Hannah's hair was a mess and her skin seemed slightly green.

"What the hell happened to you Hannah!?" yelled Barbara.

"I got bored so I gave some of my potions to drink," Sucy replied. "She struggled a bit, but I still made her drink it anyway."

"Guys am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead…"

Diana rolled her eyes, "You're not dead Hannah, you were just poisoned."

"Oh hey, Charlie!" Hannah was now smiling and waving at a person behind the group. The three witches turned around to see no one.

"Who's Charlie?" asked Lotte.

"My god Charlie are those peach cakes for me?!" Hannah started smiling like an idiot and giggling aloud.

Sucy shrugged, "The potion should wear off in about a minute or so…"

"Probably?" said Diana

"Prob- wait how did you know I was going to say that?"

"That's literally what you say all the time you poison anyone."

"Oh my god, a dragon!"

Barbara sighed, "Hannah relax, there is no- OH PRAY TO THE NINE OLDE WITCHES THAT IS A DRAGON!"

Barbara pointed up in the air and the others followed her finger to see the dreaded monster of hell. The dragon was far away but they can see it clearly enough thanks to the flames it spits, for the light of the flames made it brighter to see. The dragon was massive with its huge wings stretching far and wide as it was flying towards the top. It had brown skin and a crimson underbelly, its horns were so large that they could be the size of one person, and its upper snout was covered by a gray armor plate.

The crimson dragon flew up to the hole that Sucy made long ago and disappeared with one last roar and burning smoke that was left behind in its wake.

"That was a Briton Red Dragon!" Diana breathed aloud with shock in seeing such a creature. "Where did it come from?"

"Diana!"

Coming from the left was Elizabeth and Akko, both of them looked like they just crawled out of a dusty hole.

"What happened!?" asked Diana.

Elizabeth was the only one who answered back because Akko was too busy trying to get her mind to stop bouncing.

"We encountered the Briton Red Dragon in its weaker state when we were searching for treasure than Akko started blasting it with magic the minute she saw it!"

"Ugh...what?" Akko was holding onto her head, worrying that it might fall off.

"I tried to tell her to stop but she just kept going like an idiot!"

Diana now went to Akko who was kinda back to her senses, but Akko immediately wished she was out cold or something because the cruel eyes of Diana were burning into her soul.

"Akko...did you attack the dragon with magic?" Diana asked with venom behind her voice, Akko was worried if she said something wrong, she might get attacked.

"N-no!...Well, yes I did attack it with magic, but only because of Eli-"

"YOU IMBECILE!"

Diana's roar of anger was almost as loud as the dragons, even Hannah and Barbara were shaken to their core.

"Everyone knows that Briton Dragons absorb magic to become more powerful! Did you not learn anything from your classes!?"

"I-I-"

Diana took a deep breath and turned to her other teammates, "Hannah, Barbara, give me your brushes."

The two did as ordered and Diana took out her wand and cast a spell on both of them. The two brushes merged and became a fancy looking wooden broom with a blue strap tied to the front.

Diana got on the broom, "I will go warn Professor Ursula, you guys should fly out of here! Tia Fre-"

But Diana didn't take off when Akko grabbed the brush of her broom.

"Diana wait! Let me help you!"

The Cavendish girl didn't even look at the other witch as she answered her, "I think you've done enough. **_Tia Freyre!_**"

She then lifted off and flew up to the hole.

"Good job you dunce," said Barbara as she flew off with Hannah riding on the back.

Elizabeth turned to the Red Team, "Let's head back upstairs and help any way we can," she then flew off.

Sucy walked up to the mess that was Akko, "You know Akko, you've done some stupid stuff, but this is probably the most idiotic thing you have ever done."

Akko turned to her friend with anger burning in her eyes, "It wasn't my fault! Elizabeth told me to keep attacking it with magic!"

"Yeah sure she did," Sucy replied with a sarcastic voice.

The angry girl grabbed the collar of her friend's robe, Sucy was not expecting this contact but she did a very good job hiding her surprise.

"Both of you stop it!" Lotte came in between the two, "Let's just get out of here, Akko ride with me."

* * *

Back at the entrance of the labyrinth, almost all of the teams were gathered there. They were talking to each other and showing off the cool treasures that they found on their adventures. Sadly, their happy moment was going to be interrupted by something so terrifying. At first, the girls could feel the tremors getting bigger and the roars getting louder. Then destroying the metal doors was the huge Briton Red Dragon, roaring down at the little witches.

"Oh that's not good," stated Professor Ursula who was near the door. She then quickly hit the emergency button for the door and the extra metal pillars sealed the way as well as trapping the dragon. But the dragon's strength was far superior as it used it's flames to melt the pillars a little and then pushed them off with its muscular arms.

"Geez, can this get any worse?" Professor Ursula then took out her wand and summoned a purple holographic microphone.

"**This is an emergency evacuation! Everybody please get out of the building!**"

Coming out from the door too was Diana with the other members of the Blue Team behind her.

"Hannah and Barbara help students evacuate, Elizabeth come with me!"

"Right!" Hannah and Barbara descended and began helping as many people as the could.

Diana and Elizabeth flew down to Professor Ursula who looked more annoyed than afraid.

"Is there anything you need us to do professor!?" Diana asked in this dyer time.

"Go to the academy and get the other professors to help me with this thing! Seriously, how on earth did something like this get out the labyrinth?"

"Well, you can thank Akko for that."

"What?"

"Sorry for the wait!"

Coming out from the smoke as well was the Red Team. The minute they descended in front of Professor Ursula, they were met with a strict look, but the look was mostly for Akko.

"Miss Kagari," Akko flinched, Ursula doesn't call her Miss Kagari unless she did something seriously wrong, "Are you responsible for this?"

Akko looked down in the ground in shame, unable to look at her favorite professor in the eye, "Yes...I'm sorry…"

Professor Ursula sighed and pinched the corners of her nose, "What am I going to do with you?"

"B-but I can fix this! I just need to go into the academy to get it!"

"Get what?" asked Elizabeth, "You started this situation, can you make it better?"

"I bet I can destroy it with the Shiny Rod!"

"Akko no!" Ursula's voice was more stern now.

"Just this once! If we don't do anything people might actually die!"

Professor Ursula was completely against Akko using the Shiny Rod again, but she knew it might be the only choice they had left.

"Ok fine, go get the rod and come back quickly!"

"Yes, ma'am! Come on Lotte!"

Akko jumped on the back of Lotte's broom again and flew off to the academy, avoiding the destruction and flames of the dragon.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two witches returned to the now on fire New Moon Tower with the Shiny Rod in their possession. Meeting them in the air was Professor Ursula on her broom and Diana.

"Good job Akko!" said Professor Ursula.

"Where is the dragon?" asked Lotte.

"It's making its way to the top of the tower," answered Sucy who was flying behind them.

"It's going for the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Why?" asked Akko as she saw the dragon making its way to the top.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is the school's magic core, and that dragon is constantly trying to get more magic energy. If it eats the Sorcerer's Stone, it might be way too strong for us to deal with," explained Diana.

"Alright, let me deal with it!"

At that moment the Red Team and Professor Ursula were flying towards the dragon as Diana flew to the academy to get the professors.

The witches were able to fly past the dragon, but the winged lizard was quickly able to pick up the pace.

"This guy just won't quit!" Akko yelled.

"Let me see what I can do!" said Sucy as she flew towards the raging beast. She took out two dark bottles that had a purple skull on it and threw them right at the dragon's face. The bottles broke the moment they hit the dragon, exploding in a purple smoke that blinded the monster.

"How did you like that!?" Sucy yelled aloud in a mocking tone, but her stance of glory didn't last for long as she was met with a raging storm of fire heading for her.

"SUCY!"

Luckily she had her magical dome on at the right time, but she was covered in soot and her hair was puffed up like popcorn.

The dragon then continued it's advance to the top, getting ever closer.

"Akko use the rod now!" yelled Ursula as she had her wand at the ready.

Akko held the wand close to her and began chanting the words, "**_Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!_**"

At that moment, the rod was engulfed in green light and transformed into a bow. Akko than pulled the string back and a golden arrow materialize, ready to be launched

"**_SHINY ARC!_**"

Akko released the string and sent the arrow flying towards the crimson dragon. But the dragon smiled as it saw it's lunch heading for it. It opened its mouth and swallowed the magical arrow whole, and once it was in its stomach, the beast began to change.

The dragon was now even larger, with the majority of its body shifting to dark blue and the underbelly becoming bright red. Its lower jaw became bulkier with a pair of spikes protruding to the back of the head. Dark swirls also formed on the underbelly right near the limbs, and spikes also grew across its spine.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Akko screamed in horror and frustration.

The crimson dragon started picking up the pace, but then the beast was met with a green blast to the face. Coming towards it from the academy was Headmistress Holbrooke with the other professors flying by her side (Diana was in the far back).

The beast growled in irritation and actually began to retreat. He flew far from the tower and went away from the campus.

"Professor Nelson and Professor Finnelan, follow it!" ordered Headmistress Holbrooke.

"Yes ma'am!" they both said as they flew after the winged beast.

* * *

Akko and the others were back on the ground with everyone else. Luckily no one died, but a serious amount of girls had to go to the infirmary after the attack was over. Akko couldn't help but feel guilt and anger over everything that happened, she wanted to tell Ursula the truth, but now was not the time.

Coming back from the sky was Professor Finnelan and Nelson, who both looked exhausted.

"Did you find it?" asked Professor Ursula who walked up to them.

Professor Nelson shook her head, "It flew past the campus, it's nowhere near the school's range anymore. And it's not going near the city so we can be thankful for that. Whoever finds that dragon, it's their problem now."

"Yes, but they might be able to trace the dragon back to this school and we will be to blame for whatever damages," Professor Finnelan seemed to be getting more irritated by the moment.

"Who is responsible for giving that dragon magical energy to start with?!"

Ursula at first didn't respond.

"Oh no wait let me guess, and if I get this right then everyone in the staff should pay me!... Atsuko Kagari?"

Professor Ursula had her head down, staring at the ground.

"Wow, I was right? I guess I'm getting paid aren't I!?"

The evil-looking Professor Finnelan approached the scared Akko who was behind Ursula. She stared down at her and spoke in a cold voice, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I-I-...it wasn't my fault I-"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses, excuses, excuses!" Finnelan yelled so loud that everyone was now staring at them. "You can't perform a spell right or get good grades on your assignments, but you definitely can make good excuses on the fly can you?"

The students couldn't help but laugh a little, Akko's cheeks were burning red. And to add more salt to the wound, Headmistress Holbrooke approached the witch with a very disappointed look.

"Miss Kagari, your actions today were beyond foolish, if it wasn't for everyone working together, we could have actually lost a life here."

The pain in Akko's heart was getting worse as the headmistress's words were beating her down more and more.

"As punishment, you will fix the tower with your magic...starting now."

Akko looked up, "S-starting now?"

"Did she stutter Miss Kagari?" Finnelan said, "Starting now! You know the spell don't you?"

The brunette turned around to the destroyed tower and took her wand to cast to the levitation spell. She slowly used the spell to lift a big piece of the tower and tried to put it back in its rightful place. It was like a puzzle game, but the worst kind.

"Wrong spot," Diana called out, and then all the students laughed at the pathetic looking Akko who was simply trying her best.

"Shut up…" Akko tried to say, but her voice died off as she tried to lift the building piece with her spell. Even though she wasn't using her hands, she could feel how heavy it was.

Not being able to stand her friend going through such pain and humiliation, Lotte took out her wand and was going towards Akko. However, the arm of Professor Ursula stopped her from going any further.

"No," she simply said.

"B-but why!?" asked Lotte. "Look at her, she's struggling!"

"This is her punishment, Miss Jansson," Professor Finnelan as she looked at Akko with such a giddy smile. "Do not interfere."

Akko couldn't even hear what was going on behind her, her ears were ringing like bells and her body was getting weaker. Not only that, but blood started to flow from her nose as she was lifting her sixth piece.

"I can't...I...he-"

And then...darkness. All that was left for Akko was darkness and eerie voices.

_"Pathetic little Akko, so sad...you'll never be special…"_

_"Leave me alone…"_

_"Still trying to be a witch because you know you're not good at anything else?"_

_"No...stop…"_

_"Look at Kagari! She just jumped off a roof to fly, what an idiot!"_

_"Leave me…"_

_"It's ok Akko...it's ok…"_

_..._

_"Akko...I won't leave you...so please wake up..."_

* * *

Akko gasped as if she was taking air after drowning, she finally woke up from her nightmare. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was not in her dorm room, but in the infirmary. Sitting beside her was Professor Lukić, who was reading a newspaper.

"You're finally awake Miss Kagari…" the creepy old witch said, but she didn't even bother to look at her.

The weak and confused Akko sat up, "What...what happened to me…?"

"You fainted."

"I...I fainted?"

"Yes and Ursula insisted that we take you to the infirmary, you suffered from too much loss of Mana. Probably from when you gave that dragon almost all your power."

"Can...can I leave?"

"In a little, first you need to take some medicine to get your strength back. Oh! And before I forget, you still need to fix the tower AND clean the troll bathes tomorrow, so have fun doing that," Professor Lukić laughed maniacally as she gave Akko the terrible tasting medicine.

* * *

After that soul-crushing episode, Akko returned to her bed, covered in bandages. Lotte and Sucy tried their best to her cheer her up (actually only Lotte) but Akko blocked out their voices as she drowned in her own humiliation and depression. The lights in the room turned off and Akko tried to force herself to sleep so that she would at least have the energy for the other half of her punishment the next day. However, Akko struggled to sleep as she felt the heat of something pressing against her eyelids.

The girl opened her eyes and nearly went blind by the light of the Shiny Rod she had sleeping next to her like a teddy bear.

"What is it now?" Akko groaned in irritation.

She got up from the bed and was going to put the rod in a chest or something to block out it's light, but she stopped her task when she looked outside the window. Akko saw below the darkness of the courtyard, a figure that looked like a student walking towards the now destroyed New Moon Tower. She didn't know who it was at first, but the purple hair gave her a clue.

"Elizabeth?"

That's right, down below was Elizabeth, who was caring a large shaped object that was wrapped in white cloth. Akko was still tired and sore from the day, but her curiosity got the better of her.

She took out her wand and quietly chatted her spell so she didn't wake up her friends.

"**_Metamorphie Faciesse!_**"

Akko then transformed into a thrush, leaving the Shiny Rod behind and flying out the window towards the suspicious Elizabeth.

Staying in the background, Akko saw Elizabeth entering the tower with the strange white cloth. Once she was in, Akko flew closer and stayed to the corner of the entrance, standing on a broken building piece as she was observing Elizabeth.

The purple-haired girl looked around to make sure she was alone and once the coast was clear to her, she began unwrapping whatever she had. And when she finished unwrapping, Akko had to cover her mouth with her wings to silence her gasp. It was a little boy, with his mouth taped shut, and his hands and legs tied together.

The boy woke up and immediately started panicking, but the tape on his mouth was keeping him from saying any words.

Elizabeth looked at the boy with a seductive look, "I know the Master told me to resist my urges, but just like how a human can't survive so long without food and water...I can't survive without _flesh and blood._"

The girl then opened her mouth to reveal huge fangs, the boy's muffled screams became louder. Elizabeth than grabbed the boy and sank her teeth into his neck, sucking on it like a straw. The more she sucked, the more wrinkly the boy became until he looked like a pale shriveled up raisin.

Akko resisted the urge to scream out in terror.

Elizabeth parted her now blood filed teeth from the now-dead boy's neck and sighed in relief, "_Refreshing..._"

She wiped the blood off her lips and stared at the shriveled-up corpse, "I don't like humans when they're dry, but if anyone finds this body it could be a problem."

The wicked Elizabeth then began eating the corpse like chicken, biting off all the meat, and leaving the bone. Thrush Akko couldn't stand any more of this and flew back to the academy.

"**_She saw you..._**" a feminine voice spoke to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and licked the blood off her lips, "Like I care, what will a weakling like her do anyway?"

Akko quickly retreated back into the room and transformed back into her human self. She laid in her bed, but she was unable to go to sleep thanks to her mind going a million miles per hour from the discovery she just made.

"Vampire...Elizabeth is a freakin vampire!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys so much for your patience and constant support. This chapter took longer to make but I was able to finish it! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, thank you again for your support and have a good Thanksgiving!

**Next Chapter: You Are A Monster**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 5: You Are A Monster**

Akko was glad it was the weekend, she needed a break from all those classes cramming so much stuff into her fragile brain. But sadly, she would not be able to enjoy her weekend because of her punishment. She was in trouble already for hurting Elizabeth and was told to clean the troll baths, and now thanks to the dragon incident that happened yesterday, she was forced to fix the tower by herself using magic. Even though Akko had the worst luck, cleaning and being ridiculed by everyone was not on her mind currently. What she couldn't stop thinking about was the fact that Elizabeth, the new girl, ate a person last night!

She was a vampire and Akko didn't have to go to a magical school to know what that is. It kinda made a whole lot a sense when Akko thought about it. Elizabeth's skin was extremely pale, she had no body heat, Akko never saw her eat any food in the cafeteria, and she didn't bleed when Akko's spell cut her during their duel. Of course, her being a vampire isn't a problem, Akko would bet a thousand dollars that the school wouldn't mind a non-human student, but the problem was her purpose of keeping it a secret and her reason for being at the school. While she was eating the poor boy, Akko overheard her saying something about a "Master", did she serve under someone? And why did she trick her into powering up the dragon and almost getting her expelled? These were questions Akko needed the answers to.

In the cafeteria, the Red Team and Green Team were eating breakfast and talking about what they were going to do for the day.

"That Shooting Star prototype is so cool! I gotta catch a ride on it!" Amanda yelled aloud as she banged her fists on the table.

Constanze raised her eyebrow and her Stan-bot spoke for her, "_Oh, so you have the money to pay for something like that?_"

Amanda became silent.

"_Didn't think so._"

"I heard that some shops are selling some interesting mushrooms from different magic regions all over the world, you already know I'm going to see what that is all about," said Sucy.

"My friends on the web said that a new Nightfall comic has just been released and they say the art is beautiful. I have to see it for myself!" the cheerful Lotte said as she was cutting her pancakes.

"I hope we get some sweets along the way," said Jasminka as she was eating a whole plate of biscuits.

"What about you Ak-oh yeah you're not going…"

Akko stared up at her friends as she was stuffing two pancakes into her mouth. She wasn't really paying attention because she was thinking about how to find out what Elizabeth was planning.

"I'll be fine guys!" Akko said with a smile, "After all, I honestly have no reason to be in Blytonbury so it's ok."

"If you say so," Lotte put her hand on Akko's arm reassuringly, "We promise to get you something when we come back."

"You don't have to guys."

"It's cool, you definitely need something to cheer you up after all the crap you went through yesterday," said Amanda, sounding more caring than usual. "Seriously, I can't believe those assholes tried to make you fix an entire tower by yourself! Even if it was kinda your fault it's not like you knew that dragon absorbs magic power."

Akko's heart felt warm from the love of her friends, "Thanks, guys…"

The morning was almost over and Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze went out to Blytonbury without Akko. The brunette witch had nothing to do at the moment, she wasn't supposed to clean the troll baths until three o'clock, so she used her free time to spy on Elizabeth.

Akko had her eyes on her since her friends left and she never let them up since. She stayed in the background like a shadow, she was as quiet as a mouse, and her eyes were sharp like a hawk, she didn't miss a thing. Elizabeth didn't really go anywhere of importance and it didn't seem like she knew that Akko was following her either so she continued. After the cafeteria (she didn't eat any of the food), she was in the library most of the morning with Diana, doing homework together, and once they were finished the two went their own way and Akko watched Elizabeth go out the castle doors. Akko went to the window and saw her sitting outside in the courtyard reading a book as the students around her were talking amongst each other.

"I guess she won't really do anything suspicious with so many students around…" Akko whispered to herself. "I'm surprised she's even moving in the sunlight at all since she's a vampire, how is she doing that?"

"Good morning Akko."

A yelp came from Akko because of the sudden greeting that came behind her, however, it didn't sound like the person who said that seemed so cheerful to see her. She turned around to see the last person she wanted to encounter, Diana Cavendish.

"Could you please explain to me why you are spying on one of my teammates?"

"Spying? Whatever could you mean?" Akko put her finger to her chin and stared at the ceiling, pretending to look so innocent. Obviously, Diana wasn't buying into that one bit.

"Shouldn't you be fixing the New Moon Tower, you know, after the destruction you caused yesterday?"

Akko dropped her innocent facade and yelled back, "That wasn't my fault! Your "teammate" tricked me!"

Diana gave Akko a pitiful sigh, "There you go again, blaming something or someone else for the mistakes you made. I don't see why you haven't gone back home yet, you obviously don't belong here."

_You don't belong here…_

Those words echoed in Akko's head, bringing back memories she didn't want to think about ever again. It made her brain pulse violently and she clenched her teeth to force the headache she was having to disappear.

As Diana was walking away from Akko, believing she won the argument, Akko responded in a tone the blonde witch never heard her use before.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Diana stopped in her tracks and turned back to now extremely angry Akko.

"Excuse me?"

"I said who the hell do you think you are? I don't know what your problem is with me and I don't care. Just leave me ALONE!"

For a moment as Akko was raging at Diana the young witch could've sworn that her scarlet eyes became dark as blood.

Diana whipped her hair back, trying to regain her composure, "W-whatever! Go ahead and continue screwing up. The faster you get out of here the more soundly I sleep."

The blonde witch then walked away, leaving the brunette witch in peace. Akko took a deep breath and her eyes returned to normal as the steaming rage in her heart was finally gone. She returned her gaze back to the window she was staring out of but gasped when she saw that her target was no longer sitting in the courtyard reading her book.

"Where the hell did she go!? Dammit, Diana! If you didn't distract me I wouldn't have lost her! What if she's eating another person or something!"

Akko left the window and ran all the way out to the courtyard without stopping. When she made it to the place where Elizabeth once was she was breathing heavily and holding onto her knees.

"Where did she go?"

"Who are you looking for?"

Akko jumped up in surprise and turned to see a girl she hasn't talked to in a while. The girl had dark skin with light brown eyes and a long teal-blue hair that covered her right eye. Her name was Molly McIntyre, once known as the Ghost Witch of Time, she is a student around the same year as Akko and is a member of the Yellow Team.

"Oh, Molly! How are you doing?" Akko smiled with delight.

"I'm doing ok, just strolling around the area and enjoying some fresh air," Molly answered as she breathed in and out.

"By the way, are you looking for someone?"

"Uh…" Akko didn't want to look suspicious, but she asked anyway.

"Actually I am. I'm looking for Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Lucifer?"

Akko nodded, "Yes! Do you know where she went?"

Molly pointed to the right, "She just went down to the broom flying field by herself, she seemed out of it though…"

"What do you mean out of it?" Akko got all up in Molly's face, definitely enticed on what she had to say about Elizabeth. Molly felt a little uncomfortable, but she responded to Akko's question as if there was no problem.

"Well...when I came outside I heard her having a conversation with someone, but...there was nobody around her. And when I approached her, she looked annoyed and walked away to the field…"

"That's...weird…"

"I know right...so why are you looking for her?"

"Um…" Akko's brain was running circles inside her head to find a perfect excuse, "I'm...just trying to...get my book back!"

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Your book?"

"Yes! She borrowed a book from me and I wanted to get it back, so…..yeah...gonna go get my book!"

The Japanese girl was about to run off until the call from Molly stopped her.

"Wait! Akko…"

Akko turned back around to see what the girl had to say. It took Molly a few seconds to come up with the words she wanted to speak, but when she found them she looked at Akko and spoke with kindness in her natural quiet voice.

"Don't worry about what other people say about you and don't let people get you done. That's all I really wanted to say...um...take care!"

The dark-skinned girl then ran back into the academy, not looking back at Akko. But if she did look back, she would've seen the wonderful sight of Akko smiling.

"Thanks, Molly!" She shouted to her as she ran off to the broom flying field.

* * *

Many students were soaring in the sky above the broom flying field, either practicing for a relay or just goofing around. And sitting on the ground was Elizabeth, all alone with a book by her side. Akko hid behind a tree, staring at Elizabeth from afar. For the whole hour she was there Elizabeth did nothing but sit down and mumble to herself (Akko could see her lips moving).

"Is she a psychopath? Why is she just talking to herself…?"

The air was getting colder, the skies became grayer, and Akko was feeling like this spying mission was going nowhere.

"Ok, I don't think she's going to do anything. Maybe I should just..."

Before Akko could turn around and leave, she witnessed something bizarre. Elizabeth's shadow, that was sitting below her, took the form of standing up version of Elizabeth even though Elizabeth herself was still sitting down. And then it began slithering like a snack and moved in great speed towards the New Moon Tower. Akko didn't even have time to process the situation, but some crazy idea popped into her brain and told her to "follow the shadow"!

The brunette witch abandoned her hiding spot and quietly hurried to the New Moon Tower, little did she know that the roles were reversed and Elizabeth was staring at her.

"Foolish girl…" Elizabeth snickered.

* * *

Akko didn't think about what she would do if she caught the shadow or how to catch it actually, but she didn't have time, she was afraid that whatever the shadow thing was, she might never get a good chance to catch it like now.

As she entered the New Moon Tower, all that was there was broken stones and holes letting in the light from outside.

"Where did it go?"

Akko took out her wand and slowly walked around the area. She didn't want to make any noise to attract teachers or scare the shadow thing off, so she quietly searched the grounds. She turned every stone, inspected every dust, and lit up the dark corners of the floor, the silhouette of Elizabeth was nowhere to be found.

Akko growled in frustration, "Did it go upstairs or downstairs? Dammit! If only I was quicker!"

"_**Wow didn't think you would actually come.**_"

Akko perked up in attention as she heard the voice of a girl through the walls. She readied her wand and stood in a battle stance.

"Who's there!?"

"**_Seriously, I didn't think you were this stupid,_**" the voice laughed.

"Elizabeth, is that you? If it's you, show yourself! I know what you are! I saw you last night!"

"_**...No, it's not Elizabeth. It's me, your fellow "Chariot fan".**_"

Akko stopped as the voice said those words but her suspicion didn't cease, "What are you talking about? Show yourself!"

"**_...If you say so…_**"

At that moment, similar to a blanket covering a person's point of view, darkness deeper than the night was cast over the entire tower. Akko couldn't see anything but herself thanks to the little light coming from the tip of her wand. The girl was starting to sweat.

"O-ok...whoever this is stop a-and...show yourself!" Akko's voice was breaking from the fear she was feeling.

"_**Are you afraid…?**_"

"N-no!" Akko lied to the mysterious person and herself.

"**_You are afraid...that's kinda cute…you humans are so fragile..._**" the voice chuckled.

Akko couldn't take it anymore, "S-stop playing games! Just...who are you!?"

"**_You can't see me? I'm right behind you!_**"

Akko jumped and turned around as she heard the voice coming from her backside and her mouth hung open when the person revealed themselves. It looked like a normal human girl with short fiery red hair, she wore a black witch hat, a black cloak, and black boots. She smiled at Akko cheerfully as her red eyes seemed to emit light from them.

"M-Mirage!?" Akko shouted in surprise.

"Oh good, you remember me! For a second I thought I had to go through a whole introduction again."

Akko remembered her all too well, it was during her first year in Luna Nova when she encountered Mirage and her other friends. Mirage came with three other students and their weird professor Miss Oakenheart when their school challenged Luna Nova to a broom relay. Akko, Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze raced against them and in the end, came out winning. But Akko hadn't forgotten how tough Mirage was during the race and how she tried to steal the Shiny Rod from her.

"Why are you here Mirage!? And what are you doing with Elizabeth!?" Akko questioned, still holding up her wand.

"Elizabeth? Oh, me and her go way back and I wanted to introduce her to this cool academy."

"W-what do you want? Are you here to try to steal the Shiny Rod again?"

"Nah. I'm no longer interested in that dusty old staff. I'm just here for you...only you..." as she said that Mirage took out her wand as well. As she waved it in the air a strange phenomenon happened.

To Akko, it felt they were leaving the earth itself and entered another planet. All of a sudden the destroyed insides of the tower were gone and Akko was outside staring up at the beautiful night sky and the moon that looked as red as blood. She looked down and also realized she was standing water that was coated with a raspberry red. She bent down and put her whole hand in the water to realize it so no puddle it seemed deep. There were also trees with autumn leaves growing out from the blood ocean creating a creepy but beautiful scenery.

"Below the sea is the void. Be careful or the shadows will take you," stated Mirage.

"W-what kind of magic is this?" Akko asked her face in awe.

Mirage laughed at Akko's amazed face, "It's an illusion that I created that is my special magic. Of course, this is only a taste of my true power."

"You're so young and you can already do stuff like this?"

"Well, the reason why is because I am not human at all."

"Huh?"

"Enough let's get down to business…"

Mirage held up her wand and took a battle stance Akko responded appropriately taking a stance of her own as well. At first, nothing had happened as the two stood in their positions and stared each other down. Even though Akko looked like she was ready for a fight she was honestly scared of how much power Mirage and the Mirage herself were just staring at Akko with her usual calm smile. Time continued to pass and no one did anything. The red sea's waves became restless and as they smacked into the autumn trees making them drop their leaves. Once all the leaves on all the trees were knocked Akko launched her first attack.

"**_Murowa!_**"

A green energy ball was fired at Mirage but the girl easily swiped it away with her wand as if it was nothing. But Akko wasn't down yet as she sent a barrage of energy blasts like buttles from a gun. Mirage still didn't even flinch as she deflected them all and now finally it was her turn.

"_**Spiritus Dei**_**_!_**"

Before Akko knew it all the air was knocked out of her as she was flung back many yards away from her original position. She fell face-first in the water but somehow didn't sink. She got up slowly while holding onto her chest which felt like she was punched by a giant troll.

"Oh come on Akko I know you can do better than tha-"

"**_Murowa_****_!_**"

Mirage didn't get time to defend herself as Akko launched her counterattack. She was knocked several feet and fell right on her back and got herself wet.

"How do you like that!?" Akko taunted.

"Hope you liked that free shot!" Mirage grunted as she got up, "You won't be able to hit me like that again."

"We'll see about that! **_Ignis!_**" Akko shouted as the fireball was released from her wand.

"_**Inrita**_**_!_**" but Mirage yelled out her spell and the fireball burned out before it could even reach her. Akko growled in frustration, "Alright try this!"

Using all the strength in her legs Akko jumped high in the sky holding her wand up in the air. And as she was descending back down Akko roared, "_**RUINA METEORUM!**_"

Like a nuke, the moment Akko crashed down a whole barrage of fiery balls that were bigger than the previous one was heading towards Mirage. Even though it looked dangerous Mirage did not move from her spot and smiled as she saw the attack heading her way.

"I see...I didn't give enough credit. But even so…"

Mirage held up her wand, "_**Absoluta Inrita!**_"

With that, the fiery balls disappeared in an instance, but Akko was expecting that.

"I gotcha! _**Exarmaueris**_**_!_**"

Because Mirage's wand was out in the open it was easy for Akko to hit it with a disarming spell. Mirage's wand flew out of her hands and into the air the red-haired girl tried to move fast but Akko was already a few steps ahead.

"Got it!" Akko fired a magic blast at the flying wand. Once the blast hit the wand it broke in half and its pieces fell into the red waters.

"Yes, I did it! It's over Mirage!" said Akko as she pointed her wand back to the now defenseless Mirage. "Tell me about your relationship with Elizabeth and what you two are doing!"

Mirage stared at Akko with an emotionless stare that made the Japanese girl feel uncomfortable. Before Akko could yell again out of nowhere Mirage started laughing as if she just heard the best joke coming from a clown.

"W-what's so funny…?" asked Akko.

"Do you think I need my wand?" as Mirage said those words her voice sounded a lot deeper and more menacing. Akko was taken aback by that but quickly regained her composure.

"What are talking about you idiot!? Without your wand, it's impossible to use spells!"

"Yes...for a human…"

"What?"

"Have you forgotten what I already told you Akko…"

Then all of sudden a steam of darkness was coming out of Mirage's body engulfing her. The last thing Akko saw was Mirage's glowing red eyes peering holes through her confidence. The young witch didn't know what to do as she stared at the cocoon of darkness minutes feeling like hours as Akko waited for what kind of monster was going to emerge.

Finally...the darkness subsided…

Akko thought at first that Mirage disappeared and was replaced by the incarnation of evil that was standing before her. She was a few inches taller than before her and her skin was chalk white until you reached the arms that were covered in black scales and her fingernails were long and white. Her scarlet hair turned white and was long enough to reach her waist. And the first inhuman thing Akko noticed about her was the antlers that were poking out of her head. Her clothes were different too with the old witch robe gone, she was now wearing a dark gray dress with gray flower patterns and designs. Then her arms were covered in what seemed to be black scales of a snake with her fingernails being long and white and her feet were now talons. And finally right on Mirage's back was large, lustrous and golden and scarlet colored butterfly-like wings.

"**_...I am not a human…_**"

Staring at this majestic but scary beast that was Mirage filled Akko with a great fear that she had never felt before. She began quivering like if she was out in the middle of a massive snowstorm and she desperately held on to her wand as if she was hoping for it to save her. But not just fear was coursing through Akko but also a sense of familiarity. She didn't know why but the way Mirage looked reminded her of something that she should know.

"W-wh...what are yo-"

All of a sudden the New Mirage disappeared from the place where she stood only the sound of the waters splashing against the trees could be heard. Before Akko could even be in shock to see her enemy disappear she felt an extreme pain slamming her in the back. As if a cannonball slammed right into her Akko was pushed back and started flying forwards. As she was flipping in the air Akko could see Mirage standing right behind her with her palm out. It was a quick attack and there was no way Akko could've followed that.

As Akko was still flying Mirage appeared in front of and gave her a powerful kick to the chin launching her up into the sky. Now Akko was still flying but now heading upwards into the beautiful night sky that was conjured by Mirage herself, but Akko wouldn't get time to enjoy the scenery as Mirage appeared before her again meeting her before she even reached her destination. And for the third time in a row, she hit Akko by balling up her fists and slamming them right into Akko's chest.

In an instant, Akko was sent straight down into the red sea and a heavy splash echoed throughout the area as she did. For a few seconds, Akko was unconscious from the brutal last attack from Mirage but quickly got a hold herself and swam up so she wouldn't drown. As she got back to the surface she gasped for air and began coughing out whatever remaining water was in her lungs.

"Holy crap!" Akko screamed in her head, "She's faster than the speed of sound! I couldn't even-"

"**_Akko~?_**"

Akko looked up in the sky to see Mirage floating right above looking extremely smug.

"**_Finished with your bath?_**"

The brunette witch growled in response and got back on her two feet. She pointed her wand at Mirage and concentrated all of her magical energy into this one attack.

"Alright, this has to work...**_Trabem_****_!_**"

With that, a red beam of energy was fired and hit its target with an explosion right on impact. Akko was about to jump for joy but her victory feeling was short-lived.

"**_Wow…_**"

As the smoke parted there was Mirage floating there unscathed.

"**_...that attack was so pathetic. Why are you wasting your time using those mediocre spells instead of using your real power?_**"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Akko yelled, "You're not making any sense!"

Mirage sighed, "**_Either you are playing the fool or you actually have forgotten. If that is this the case let me remind you._**"

Once she said that Mirage lifted her right arm and a portal that led to nothing but darkness opened up. Coming out of it was a black and red spear of immense size with the blade being a half-circle.

"**_Tengoku no yari! (天国の槍)_**" Mirage yelled in a mighty voice that made the seas restless. And once she did, a powerful golden beam was fired from it and landed right next to Akko making a water geyser and making her fly back.

"OH GOD WHY!?" Akko yelled as she was now running away from the multiple golden beams that were being fired at her.

"**_You won't escape!_**"

Akko tried to make a break for it but a golden beam exploded in front of her knocking her off her feet. She got up and turned around to see another beam heading directly at her and she had no time to run. Using quick thinking Akko held her wand and chanted, "**_Praesidio Cingunt!_**" and a purple dome surrounded her before the beam made an impact.

Even though the dome did its job the power from the blast still flung Akko back and the spell wore off the minute she hit the ground. The beams had stopped coming and Akko used this time to catch her breath and she looked up at the moon. She got on her knees and looked at herself in the reflection of the water; she was a mess. Her nose was bleeding, her uniform was ripped and burnt, and her hair tie was undone, letting all of her hair loose.

"**_Did that help you remember, idiot?_**"

Mirage floated down towards Akko and was now standing before her with her spear hovering by her side. Akko got up and stared at Mirage with a confused and tired look.

"What...do you want from me…?"

The monster girl shook her head and sucked her teeth, "**_Still having trouble I see. I guess giving you a physical example is not enough...that's right! Let's do visual!_**"

"Huh?"

Mirage smiled, "**_I'm taking you to the void. Have fun~!_**"

Right on cue, the waters below Akko parted and the poor girl found herself falling into the abyss of the red sea. As she was screaming and getting deeper in the waters closed in on each other taking Akko's vision and oxygen. For what seemed like forever Akko found herself floating in the darkness of the void unable to see the light of the world above ever again. Before she could consider the fact that she might be dead she heard a familiar voice coming from her right side.

"Akko...Akko dear wake up!"

Akko opened her eyes quickly and nearly fell off the chair she was in when she saw she was no longer drowning in the dark waters, as a matter of fact, she wasn't in Mirage's dimension either, she was outside.

"Are you tired, sweetie?"

Akko looked up to see a beautiful Japanese woman with pearl-colored skin and luscious reddish-brown hair sitting next to her. This woman was her mother, Ryuko Kagari.

"You don't want to miss the show now do you?"

The confused girl turned her head to the other side to see a male this time, a handsome Japanese male with dark brown hair and glasses. His name was Hajime Kagari, Akko's father.

"M-mom? D-dad? What's going on, why am I-"

Akko looked down at her hands and realized they were smaller than usual, and she also noticed that her voice went up a bit. Before she could examine herself any further, the noise of cheers and claps was heard from the people in front of her who were looking at the stage before them.

The Japanese girl recognized the stage and then immediately knew where she was.

"I...I remember. This is the-"

"**Ladies and gentlemen!" The Japanese announcer yelled aloud through the speakers. "Put your hands together for the Great Star Witch, Shiny Chariot!**"

Akko looked up at the sky and saw the constellation of the Big Dipper. All seven stars fell down to the earth's atmosphere and took the form of a white bird. The bird was coated in a light and most of the light flew off of it like dust. It landed right in the middle of the stage and morphed into another being. The form of the person was someone Akko knew very well and admired.

It was a beautiful woman with short fiery red hair and crimson eyes, she wore a white jacket with long sleeves which doesn't cover her armpits, clavicles, cleavage, and navel, giving it a similar appearance to a corset or vest. She had coattails on the sides of her hips; and two blue buttons holding everything together; a blue skirt; a brown body-belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle; blue thigh-high stockings; white boots with a diamond-like shape in the tip, two parallel buttons right under it, along with a red tip and heels; a white witch hat with a blue hatband and a red-and-blue diamond/spade-like symbol with a golden four-pointed star in the middle; and also a red cape with a brown strap and golden buttons.

"Shiny Chariot…" Akko breathed as she saw her idol in person once again.

"Welcome everyone to the world of magic!" Shiny Chariot said aloud, her voice was louder than a microphone.

"Pathetic…and to believe I was once a fan of her..."

Akko turned around to Mirage but in her normal form sitting right behind her. She had a very disgusted look on her face.

"What a fool she was for trying to use the power of Seven like that. And in the end, she failed…"

"What are you talking about!? Shiny Chariot was amazing and she changed the world with her magic!" Akko yelled back.

The red-haired girl smiled, "Maybe for a time, but that didn't change all the hearts of humanity. People feared the power of magic and that fear led to hatred. That hatred made their hearts wicked and vile. You and I know better than anyone just how _vile_ people can be…"

"W-what..?"

"It surprises me how you continue to live like a normal human being when that's not what you are. You're just like me...a being of darkness stripped of all life and never given the chance to die..."

The scarlet eyes of Akko began to glow brighter than a flashlight. The Japanese girl didn't know what it was, but Mirage's words made her remember something that she wished she could forget. It made her thoughts go back to days before she came to Luna Nova, darker days.

"Who are you and what's your connection with Elizabeth!?" Akko got off her chair and approached the girl. Eerie laughter filled the air as Mirage witnessed Akko's impatience and frustration.

"Turning your fear into your rage...pointless. You will break like you always have…"

Mirage snapped her fingers and the scene of Akko's parents, the audience, the stage, and Shiny Chariot went straight to black as if someone flipped the switch. Darkness was all around Akko and she could do nothing but hold on tight to her wand and be ready for whatever the enemy was preparing.

"Let's continue our trip down memory lane shall we?"

The darkness passed and a new scene was presented to Akko's view. The girl looked up to see the pale sky accompanied by many clouds and buildings with Japanese writings surrounding the area; Akko knew automatically that she was still in (fake) Japan. But the familiarity of the area itself gave Akko a terrifying chill that was as intense as when she was facing the Briton Red Dragon.

"This place…"

Akko looked ahead to see a large school building that had a Japanese sign that could be translated to say: "**Mogami High School**".

"Oh guys, look it's _Shiny Akko!_"

The young Japanese girl turned around to see a whole group of other Japanese girls wearing school uniforms but there were three who were in front of the whole group that got Akko's attention.

The one on the left had pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair with an asymmetric bob haircut. The one on the right pretty with fair skin, red eyes, and long, orange hair with a red bang down her forehead. And the one in the middle was a beautiful, young girl with blonde hair that is usually tied up at the left side of her head with a blue scrunchie and blue-eyes.

"N-no…Michuri? Nazuna? And Yomi? What are you all doing here?"

The three girls approached Akko as she was slowly trying to back away from them. While backing up Akko tripped and fell right in a puddle getting herself wet. The girls laughed in response.

"Aw~! Poor little Akko is all wet! Wanna call your momma you freaky little witch bitch!?" the girl named Yomi spat at her.

As Akko tried to lift herself up she gazed at the puddle and saw that her appearance was different again. She looked older again but her hair was still short and she was wearing the same school uniform as the other girls.

"Oh god, not again…!"

"Hey! Show us a magic trick, Kagari!"

"Get away from me Yomi! Getaway!"

"She looks so terrified!" Nazuna laughed hysterically as Akko tried to get up but slipped again like an idiot.

"God she looks so pathetic!" Michuri snickered while shaking her head.

"You should be terrified of me, Kagari. Understand that witches like you have no place in this world. Maybe we should burn you at a stake that way you'll be a real witch!"

The girl named Yomi grabbed Akko's legs while her partners grabbed her arms. The scared girl was twisting and screaming but the other girls were stronger than expected. Yomi then pulled Akko out of the puddle and led her to the concrete ground. She chuckled and then jumped onto her stomach and began punching her.

"YOMI! **_*punch*_** STOP IT! **_*punch*_** SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But Yomi didn't listen; she gave Akko a barrage of punches to the face. After ten minutes of this pain train, Akko's face was covered in purple and red bruises and a black eye. When Yomi finally stopped Akko covered her face and cried bitterly letting the watery tears touch her wounded face even though it stung a little.

"That was fun wasn't it Shiny Akko?" Yomi asked the bruised girl as she smiled down on her.

When Akko responded her voice sounded broken and almost inaudible as she was whimpering in between, "Please…**_*whimper*_**...just leave me a-alone…**_*whimper*_**..."

"Hmmm...**_no…_**"

Yomi's voice became eerie and dark. It was Mirage. Akko removed her hands from her face and stared angrily at the fake Yomi.

"W-why are you doing this to me?"

"**_Why? You idiot...I'm trying to help you remember…_**"

"What are you talking about!?" Akko shouted, "Remember what!?"

Mirage giggled, "**_You still haven't figured it out yet...what a pity. That's fine I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. But first I want to break you even more…_**"

All of a sudden darkness took away Akko's vision once again and she could feel the void molding the area into something new. After a few minutes of this transition, Akko was standing and looked around to realize she was in the middle of a forest that was darkened by the night sky.

"**_Does this place ring any bells in that hollow head of yours Kagari?_**"

Mirage appeared in front of her again, her scarlet eyes piercing through the darkness of the night.

"What...what are you…?" Akko asked for the millionth time as she readied her wand.

"**_I am a dryad._**"

"A dryad?"

"_**Spirits, nymphs who control the forces of nature. Different from other weak creatures we are born from the foundations of magic. We are magic itself. So I guess you can say Akko that we are deities who rule the world. Which means I am a goddess...**_"

"You're not a goddess," Akko barked back, "You're a monster!"

After saying that the red-haired dryad only gave the exhausted and frightened witch silence, but then she spooked her again by exploding in laughter that even made the leaves on the trees rustle.

"W-what's so funny you-"

"_**Oh, Akko you're the true monster…**_"

"What…?"

"**_Look below you...don't you see your sin?_**"

Akko didn't know why she listened because the last thing she wanted to do was take her eyes off her enemy, but her body went against her and the girl looked down to the forest ground to see something that made her blood run cold.

It was a pile of bodies...the bodies of the same girls who harassed her earlier swimming in a pool of their own blood...they moved slightly indicating that they were still alive…but just the sight of them…

"**_You remember don't you?_**" is what Akko heard but it was not the voice of Mirage. Akko quickly looked up to see that Mirage was gone and it was just her and bodies lying before her.

"**_When we took revenge on them...when we gave them back the pain they gave us in tenfold ...it felt sooooooo good…_**"

The voice came from behind the Japanese girl. She quickly turned around and saw before her a young girl who wore a school uniform (the same as that Yomi girl and her friends) her brown was short and a ponytail was sticking from the side of her head, similar to Akko's. She stared at her with a cruel smile, her eyes were black with glowing red pupils, and tears of blood escaped her black eyes and ran down her cheeks.

This demon...it was her...this was Akko…

"**_You continue to live life pretending like what you did back then never happened…_**"

Akko's heart was beating so fast she swore it was going to explode. She dropped her wand and it disappeared into the dark grass; the Young Akko was slowly approaching her.

"I-I...I wasn't trying to forget…" Akko replied to her other-self. "I was just trying to move on...to start over...I wanted to complete my dream to become a witch and be a new perso-"

"**_That's impossible,_**" Young Akko replied with venom in her voice. "**_You can't change you, idiot, you're cursed to remain this way until you finally die...you're a violent creature who loves to tear apart things she hates...for example…_**"

The Young Akko pointed at the bleeding girls below her feet, "**_You nearly killed them because of all the times they made fun of you and made your life a living hell! You were weak and you let them terrorize you until you cried tears of blood! But then you were able to surpass them...you finally gave that bitch Yomi exactly what she deserved!_**"

"That's not true!" Akko screamed. "Even though they bullied me I never wanted to do all of that to them! I would never want to hurt any-"

"**_But what about Mogami?_**"

Akko clamped her mouth shut and looked away in shame.

"_**Remember how you stormed into Mogami and how you roughed up those other bitches Michuri and Nazuna!? You liked doing it...you liked making them suffer for all the times they made you suffer! So why...why are you being so weak in this academy!?**_"

The Young Akko disappeared at first and then reappeared behind Akko, clinging onto her back like a koala.

"**_You let these pathetic witches treat you like dirt like if you were the scum of the earth. I had thought you have learned your lesson since Mogami, but no...you continue to let people just walk all over you, especially that Cavendish…_**"

"No…" tears were streaming down Akko's face.

"**_You know the truth...you don't have anyone in that academy you can call a friend. That freak Sucy just uses you as a guinea pig for her potions, that loser Lotte just hangs out with you because she thinks you're a "special case" and that you need someone to keep you in check, and those other freaks Amanda, Constanze, Jasminkia, they just see you as a clown! Running around in the academy making a fool of yourself and they just want to be sitting in the front row to see it! And then there is Diana and her lackeys who continue to belittle you because they don't see your true power and that weak Professor Ursula!-she's scared of you-she's scared of what you're capable of!_**"

"N-no…_***hic***_ stop...please…"

"**_Don't be afraid...show them how dangerous you are...prove to them you're not weak...use the Shiny Rod...make them see who Atsuko Kagari really is!_**"

"Just. Leave. Me. **ALONE!**"

Akko could feel her body twist and turn and all she could see was red. A dark and reddish aura surrounded her entire body and she was beginning to change shape. Through the process of her transformation, she could still hear Mirage, laughing at her.

"**Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I"LL SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD!**"

* * *

"Well, that was a bust."

The Red Team and Green Team returned from Blytonbury with a few shopping bags in hand. Although they all seemed down and disappointed.

"Those potions were nothing special and they didn't have the mushrooms I wanted," Sucy grumbled.

"The Nightfall books were all sold out...I was too slow…" Lotte said as she was on her knees ready to cry. Constanze patted her shoulder to console her.

"The Shooting Star prototype looked bad too! It looked broken and unsafe to ride!" yelled Amanda. "Seriously! They tried to pawn off some trash to us!"

"Like you had the money to afford it anyway," Constanze's Stan-bot replied.

"Conse I swear to god I will tear that little machine of yours to pieces."

"Just forget about it guys," said Jasminka. "Let's go get some sweets! I heard they were serving pudding in the cafeteria~!

"Ew! Their pudding tastes like cardboard," replied Amanda.

"Doesn't taste bad to me."

"Cause you'll eat anything if it's sweets Jasminka."

"Oh! You girls are here!"

The two teams looked up to see Professor Ursula who looked like she just came back from running a marathon.

"Good afternoon Professor Ursula!" Lotte said, "Are you ok? You look exhausted."

"Have you girls seen Akko?" Ursula asked out of the blue.

The girls looked at each other and then Sucy answered, "Uh no, we just got back."

"Dang! Where is she!?"

"What happened? Akko's dodging her chores?" Constanze's Stan-bot asked.

"Either that or she forgot what time she is supposed to be cleaning the troll bathes. Well, she better hurry because Finnelan is already throwing a fi-"

Before Ursula could finish what she was about said, she was thrown off her feet by the sound of an explosion coming from far away.

"What the heck was that!?" screamed Amanda as she dropped her shopping bag and ran to where the sound came from.

The other girls helped Professor Ursula to her feet before they followed their American friend as she was heading to the New Moon Tower where the sound of the explosion came from. Amanda went to the entrance and all she saw was smoke and darkness.

"What happened?"

"Amanda stay back!"

Professor Ursula came up from behind her and took out her wand, "You girls go back to the academy let me see what's going on!"

"What? Oh, come on! I wanna see what's happening to-"

"H...help me…"

Everyone stopped their bickering as they heard a familiar voice within the tower.

"A-Akko?" Jasminka said with a worried expression.

"H-help…"

"AKKO!" Professor Ursula was the first to run inside as she used her wand's magic to blow the smoke to see. Once all the smoke was gone Ursula was able to observe the scene before her and what she saw left her in shock.

Akko Kagari was one the ground, her right arm was leaking out heavy amounts of blood, and she looked lifeless as her eyes were blankly staring into the ceiling. The only way Ursula could tell she was still alive was by her repeating her quiet and eerie call for help.

"H-help me...Help m-me…"

Professor Ursula ran to the injured brunette and knelt down by her side holding her up.

"Akko, Akko! What happened to you!?"

"Help me...Keiko…"

"Who?"

All of sudden, light returned into Akko's dull eyes, she opened her mouth and a piercing sound escaped from her vocals.

"**AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The blue-haired professor couldn't tell if it was a scream of pain or anger, but she had to cover her ears to make sure she didn't go deaf.

Once she stopped screaming Akko sat herself up ignoring the extreme pain in her right arm, "Where is she!?"

"W-where is who?"

"Mirage! Where is she!?"

"Akko I don't know who that i-"

"She was one of those girls Yggdrasil Academy!" Akko roared, "The one with the red hair! Did you see her!?"

"What? N-no Akko I didn't see-"

"Oh, you're useless! Get off of me!"

"No, you're injured! Stay still and let me-"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Akko then used her good left arm to forcefully push Professor Ursula back, knocking her to the ground. The girl then quickly got up and started running to the entrance passing her scared and worried stricken friends.

She ran to the castle and opened the doors with a kick, she ran down the hallway in such great speed that even a car would have trouble keeping up with her. Akko opened the doors to the cafeteria with a loud bang and gained the attention of the entire academy. Everyone gasped as they saw Akko looking like a deranged lunatic and her arm spilling blood and making a mess on the floor.

"WHERE IS LUCIFER!? WHERE IS ELIZABETH!?" Akko yelled aloud so that the whole cafeteria could hear.

Akko looked around and saw the table of the Blue Team, Diana and Elizabeth looked at Akko in bewilderment and shock while Hannah and Barabara just looked purely afraid and were holding each other.

The injured young witch walked over to the table and got up to Elizabeth's face, "Where. Is. She?"

"W-where is who?" Elizabeth asked.

"YOUR DRYAD FRIEND! MIRAGE!"

"Mirage? Who is that?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I KNOW THE TWO OF YOU ARE WORKING TOGETHER, WHERE IS SHE!?"

Akko grabbed Elizabeth by the collar bringing her so close that their noses were touching. Hannah and Barbara mustered up the courage and yelled back at the fuming Akko.

"Hey! Let our teammate go Kagari!" yelled Hannah.

"Yeah! Who the hell do you think you are!?" screamed Barbara.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Akko roared at the two, her eyes glowing redder by the minute. With that yell, Hannah and Barbara's courage was destroyed and the two returned to holding each other.

Akko turned back to Elizabeth, holding up her injured hand and balling it into a fist, "**YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS!? I WILL TEAR YOUR UNDEAD ASS APART!**"

As Akko was about to bring that fist directly to Elizabeth's face, someone yelled out a spell.

"_**MUROWA!**_"

It was Diana who quickly took out her wand and launched the spell at Akko. The young witch was blown back doing three somersaults in the air until she finally landed on her face in the middle of the cafeteria. Running into the cafeteria was Professor Ursula, the Red and Green Team, and Professor Finnelan along with other professors.

Diana went over to Elizabeth who was on the ground breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I was not ready for today," said Amanda as she stared at the scene before her in disbelief.

* * *

It was a struggle for Akko to open her eyes. They felt like heavy rocks that only a giant could lift. Luckily Akko was able to do it and she sighed as she saw the sight before her.

She was in the infirmary once again.

"How many times am I going to keep coming here?"

"That's what I should be saying!" Akko turned to her side to see Professor Lukić with a tray of medicines.

"I am really sick of seeing you here! Can you get through the week without destroying things and causing a scene!?"

Akko's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, "S-sorry…"

As Akko was taking the bitter and sour tasting medicine from Professor Lukić, outside the door to the infirmary was Professor Ursula and Finnelan. Ursula's face was filled with worry and anxiety while Finnelan was holding the bridge of her nose trying to not show how stressed she was at this moment.

"Miss Callistis...can you please explain to me what happened to Miss Kagari?" Professor Finnelan asked, but she was definitely at the end of her patience.

Professor Ursula turned to the old professor and responded, "I'm not sure. She was injured when we found her and she was saying that Mirage Aradia was here. She said she was on the campus."

"There is no way another student from another academy can just sneak into Luna Nova and sneak right out, but I think I have a pretty good idea what happened," Professor Ursula looked up at Finnelan, "She was probably attacked by a monster escaping the labyrinth and maybe it hit her in the head a few times too."

Ursula snarled, "Take this seriously! Akko was just attacked by someone and she says they're somewhere on the campus!"

Finnelan shook her head, "That's not possible. If there was someone other than a student in the campus the magical defense system around the castle would have activated and we would have been able to catch them. We have already dispatched professors and other staff members to search the campus and they found nothing. Nevertheless, this doesn't explain why Miss Kagari was attacking Miss Lucifer!"

"W-well…"

"That girl has lost her mind. She got herself hurt and tried to blame Miss Lucifer for it."

"Akko would never-"

"Would she? I mean Miss Lucifer was the one who ratted her out to you that she released the dragon and gave it energy, maybe this little stunt was payback."

"B-but-"

"I really feel bad for you Professor Ursula. You have put so much faith into that girl, but she is nothing but a troublemaker. I think it would be better for all of us if she was gone."

Professor Finnelan said her final statement and walked away leaving the young professor alone in her thoughts. She has known Akko for a good amount of time and knows she could be a challenge, but now she was afraid she knows nothing at all.

Before Ursula could leave she turned to the door and Akko was the only person in her thoughts, "Was Akko the right choice? Is the Shiny Rod safe in her hands?"

Back in the infirmary Akko was all alone laying back on the comfortable bed and drinking a bottle of medicine that tasted like fungus.

"You really did it now Kagari," Akko said to herself, "Nobody is going to take your side after what happened. When did everything go so wrong?"

"You know...I kinda feel bad for you."

Akko perked up in attention as she heard a voice coming from the dark corner of the room. Revealing themself was Elizabeth Lucifer with her arms folded and her evil smile making Akko's blood boil in anger.

"How did you get here!?" yelled Akko.

"I don't really need to use doors. Anyway, I have to say you actually scared me back there," Elizabeth said as she chuckled, "But that little episode of yours worked in my favor sadly, now everyone thinks you're insane."

Akko wanted to get up from the bed and beat the crap out of Elizabeth, but the pain in her side made her grimace in pain so she was forced to lay back down.

"Yeah, Diana hit you pretty hard! You're going to be feeling that for a few days I believe."

"Why?"

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you and Mirage want from me!?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything at first; she just stared into Akko's red eyes with a look of...pity? Akko really couldn't tell. But then the vampire girl walked over to Akko's bedside and sat where her feet lay.

"I have nothing against you Kagari- well maybe Mirage does but I don't. I'm just here to fulfill my mission."

"What's your mission?" asked Akko.

Elizabeth turned to the confused girl, "Akko, this school is obsolete. You will never reach your full potential if you are still in a place that will never let you grow. Don't worry, when this is all over you will thank me and Mirage for what we did for you."

"W-what do you-"

"Come to the botanical garden tomorrow night and bring your Shiny Rod you're gonna need it," Elizabeth sat up and walked away from the bewildered Akko's bedside.

"W-why!? What are you planning to do!?"

Elizabeth turned around to Akko again she smiled with her fangs showing, "You want payback don't you?"

"What?"

Elizabeth then faded into the darkness and left Akko alone in the room feeling even more confused and afraid than she was before.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Another chapter finished! I apologize for taking so long I was too focused on other things in life. But I am determined to finish this story and don't worry I will. I don't want to spoil anything but it is only going to get more intense from here!

**EDIT: The Spear of the Heavenly Host (Mirage's Weapon) is based of Basquis that Gloxinia uses in the Seven Deadly Sins. And the two girls Michuri and Nazuna are from BNA: Brand New Animal which is another Trigger anime. They will be important later on, especially for Akko's backstory.**

**Next Chapter: Connection**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 6: Connection**

"Professor Badcock's homework is just too much!" complained Barbara.

"Yeah! She actually expects us to finish all of this in one night!? Ridiculous!" scoffed Hannah. "What do you say, Diana? This homework is tough right?"

"I finished it three hours ago," Diana replied nonchalantly.

"Of course _you_ did! No one can match your brains, Diana!" Hannah praised.

Diana shrugged off her friends and sat in her working desk lost in thought.

Elizabeth approached her and asked, "Is something wrong Diana?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Diana glanced at the window to see the New Moon Tower and the Sorcerer's Stone letting off a beautiful green light to match the morning's brightness.

"I'm still a little shaken about what happened yesterday with Akko…"

"Oh...I see…"

"Forget about that dunce!" said Barbara as she was putting on makeup.

"Yeah, she'll definitely be expelled or something! If you ask me, it's about time!" Hannah said as she slouched back in a chair.

"Yes...I guess it was inevitable with her…"

The sound of someone knocking on the door drew the attention of the girls. Hannah was the closest one to the door so she stood up and opened it.

"Oh, Professor Lukić," entering the room was the scary looking Professor Lukić, the Potion Master.

"I'm sorry to bother you before classes have started Miss Cavendish, but the infirmary will need your healing magic again."

Diana stood up from her chair and approached the teacher, "Really? Who do you need me to heal, professor?"

"Miss Kagari."

The Blue Team's reaction to the name of the troublemaking Akko Kagari was not a subtle one. Barbara messed up her makeup and got a black line across her face, Hannah took too many steps back and fell on her chair, Elizabeth glanced to the side looking uncomfortable, and Diana just looked at Professor Lukić with uncertainty and disgust.

"Why her!?" yelled Barbara.

Professor Lukić replied, "The medicines we've been giving her are not strong enough to heal the wounds on her right arm; they are pretty nasty. Headmistress Holbrooke suggested that your healing powers might do the trick, you have done it for Miss Lucifer when she was injured."

"Yeah, but she's a teammate, of course, Diana would help her or have you forgotten it was Kagari who hurt Elizabeth in the first place!" Hannah yelled. "And she tried to do it again yesterday! Let her suffer under those little cuts she has and-"

"Enough!"

Hannah covered her mouth to silence herself as Diana ordered her. The blonde witch was having a staring contest with the floor for about a minute before she looked up at the Professor.

"I will do it."

"WHAAAAT!?" both Hannah and Barbara yelled at the same time.

"Thank you, Miss Cavendish, please come this way," Professor Lukić allowed Diana to walk out the room first as the two were heading straight to the infirmary leaving the other Blue Team members alone.

"I can't believe Diana is offering to help that dunce Akko!" Barbara huffed. "She should be left in the nursery bed to rethink her life!"

"Let it go," said Elizabeth as she collected her books. "This was Diana's decision, so let her do it. Come on, let's get to class."

"But we still haven't finished Professor Badcock's homework!" said Hannah in a worried tone.

"I finished mine about three hours ago," replied Elizabeth.

"YOU AND DIANA ARE TOO SMART FOR US!"

* * *

Diana herself didn't know why she said yes to the creepy looking professor; she was literally having her own mental battle with herself as they were walking to the infirmary. There was no reason for her to help Akko which was what Diana thought, to her, Akko deserved what she got. She hurt Elizabeth, endangered students, and tried to attack Elizabeth again. She felt that the delinquent needed to sit in pain to learn from the consequences of her actions. But even though a part of her was saying those words another part of her just couldn't help but worry.

It was in her blood as a healer to worry since they are meant to aid those who are harmed. She comes from a powerful witch family that is known for healing magic and helped anyone even the worst of people. But there was also something else that drove Diana to Akko, a feeling that made her heart feel like it was trapped in a freezer. For all the time she knew her, Diana truly did care for Akko like an old childhood friend. And seeing Akko leaking blood across the cafeteria floor and lying unconscious on the ground as the blood continued to spill...she just couldn't get that image out of her head.

"Here we are," said Professor Lukić as she opened the door to the infirmary and allowed Diana to walk in before her. As the blonde witch walked in she placed a hand over her mouth to keep her gasp in a low volume.

Akko was asleep on the bed, but she looked even worse than she did yesterday. Her skin was extremely pale to the point you don't think there is any temperature coming through her body and she looked like she hasn't eaten in days even though she just got into the infirmary last night.

"Why does she look so...so sickly…?" Diana asked as she slowly approached the bed.

"I believe she lost too much blood and the wound just isn't sealing up for some reason," answered Professor Lukić, "I tried everything in my ability, I believe your healing magic of the Cavendish family can definitely fix her."

Diana looked at the bandaged arm before she responded, "I'll see what I can do. Can you please bring a bowl of water and a rag? I believe that will be needed."

"Yes Miss Cavendish, anything."

The professor left the infirmary to get what she was asked for and Diana went up to the unconscious Akko and gently held up her damaged arm. Diana slowly unwrapped the bandages and when she saw the wound in its fullest she used up all the strength in her body to stop herself from fainting.

It was even worse than Diana thought, the wound looked like a crack that ran down the middle of Akko's whole arm. The crack opens up to see her red flesh and some bone and the crack finally ends at her hand which was pretty much split apart like a sandwich cut in half.

Diana took out her wand and lightly touched the torn hand with the tip. She breathed in and out and finally spoke the spell in her inside voice.

"**_Emantur Ligna!_**"

A pretty emerald light engulfed Akko's whole arm and in a matter of minutes, the wound was gone as if it was never there to begin with. Then right on time, Professor Lukić came storming in with the bowl of warm water and a clean white rag.

"Thank you professor, I'll take it from here," Lukić bowed and then left the room again.

After ringing the water out the rag, Diana started to gently caress Akko's arm. She mostly touched the areas where the wounds were and would even poke them a little to check to see if they still hurt.

"Looks like everything is ok for now. But where on earth did she get such a gruesome wound- gah!"

Diana nearly fell backward in surprise as she saw Akko's scarlet eyes peering at her. The Japanese girl didn't show any emotion as she stared at her fellow classmate who was tending to her wounds. Diana cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"You should be grateful," Diana said as she continued to rub Akko's arm with the rag. "I could've just said no to the professors and let you lie here in agony, but you must thank the Nine Olde Witches that I have a good heart!"

"Thank you, Diana," Akko said immediately once the blonde witch was done speaking. Diana was kinda taken aback by Akko's gratitude she didn't expect it right away honestly she wasn't expecting any at all.

"W-well…" Diana cursed under her breath for stumbling her words, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. "You should be ok for now but I suggest you stay here for the day."

Diana placed the rag down and turned her back to Akko, "See you when you get better."

"Diana wait!" the girl stopped at her tracks and looked at Akko who still had that unnerving emotionless stare.

"Keep a close eye on Elizabeth. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere without you or the rest of your team."

The British girl pinched corners of her nose in annoyance, "What are you saying? Have you gone mentality insane!? You keep saying that Elizabeth is some monster trying to get you and what is this Mirage nonsense you have been yapping about since yesterday? I am honestly starting to get concerned."

"Diana," Akko leaned up and spoke in a more dark tone which proved how serious she was, "Do not let Lucifer out of your sight do you understand me? This is for your safety too because I am not sure what she is up to. I promise I'll repay you for healing me someday, but taking care of Elizabeth and Mirage is my first priority."

Diana huffed and quickly walked out the door without looking back, "You truly are a dunce!"

Once Diana was gone Akko was left alone in the room once again with her thoughts. The only thing coursing through her mind was Elizabeth and her ally Mirage. She didn't know what they were planning, but it was pretty obvious they were out to get her. The only idea Akko had in her head was to stop them and expose them to the school to clear her name. Not a very sound plan, but she figured she would make up the difference when the time came.

* * *

"Mommy?...Daddy…?"

The pale light of the sun peeked through the trees of the strange and huge forest. Standing in the middle of the forest with tears flowing down her cheeks was a little Japanese girl with red eyes. She had short brown hair, wore a pink dress, a black cape, and a witch hat that looked too big for her head. The little witch continued to wander around the forest with no clue on where to go.

"Mom…**_*sniff*_**...Dad…**_*sniff*_**..."

The girl couldn't take it. She fell down on her knees and started to cry aloud. Her whales shook the leaves from the trees and made them fall off their branches, the squirrels hid in their homes and didn't bother to come down until the noise was gone. But there was no sign of the girl stopping. Her tears were gripped with the crippling fear of loneliness; she needed someone...anyone…

"Hey stop!"

The little witch lowered the volume of her cries and turned to see another girl her age. She was not Japanese but looked like a princess who came straight from a fairy tale. She had beautiful pale skin, long platinum blonde hair with side-swept bangs and tea-green highlights, and she wore a teal dress.

The new girl approached the crying one and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok...don't cry. I'm lost as well so...we can be lost together!"

The Japanese girl cocked her head to the side, "That **_*sniff*_** doesn't sound **_*sniff*_** very good…"

"Well maybe not," the girl giggled to herself, "But it is definitely better than being alone. So don't cry."

The blonde girl held out her hands and helped the brunette to her feet. The witch girl finally broke out a smile which she felt like she hadn't done in forever.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Diana Cavendish! What is yours?"

"I-I'm Atsuko Kagari, b-but you can just call me Akko…"

"Akko...that's a funny name!" Diana giggled.

"No, it's not!" Akko yelled back but she also couldn't contain a little laugh that escaped her lips as well.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Diana asked out of the blue, she glanced to the grass below to avoid looking at Akko. She seemed a little embarrassed.

"I-I...I never had any friends before. And since we are lost here we should stick together and find a way out together! So what do you say? Friends?"

The British girl extended out a hand that was intended for Akko to shake; it was a symbol of a bond being formed and an agreement comradery. Akko hesitated at first but then slowly lifted up her right hand and grabbed Diana's.

Diana beamed with delight, "I'm glad we can-"

But then out of nowhere Akko forcefully pulls Diana towards her and whispers in her ear, "Like I would be friends with a _human_..."

Akko's voice was full of so much malice and hatred that it didn't sound like the voice of a human being. The light of the sun disappeared and there was only eerie red darkness engulfing the forest. Diana shivered in fear by the area's sudden change and watched as her new _friend_ Akko was changing into something horrid.

"A-Akko…?"

The evil girl did not reply as she began to tower over the other one taking the form of a monster that can only exist in nightmares.

"Please Akko...you're scaring me…" tears fell from Diana's eyes as her voice cracked.

Akko stared down at Diana with an evil grin, "_**All humans...will feel my despair...**"_

Diana's eyes widened as she knew what was coming. She didn't even get to let out a scream as Akko's jaws clamped down on Diana's body. Her razor-sharp teeth that were like long spears tore her body apart like paper only leaving her legs and one hand on the green ground, the blood turning it red.

* * *

"GAH!"

Akko woke up with streams of sweat pouring down her body, her eyes forming tears, and blood trickling down her nose. The frightened girl wiped the blood from her nostrils and sat up in the dark infirmary taking in the nightmare she just beheld.

"So that's your desire? As expected from a monster like you. But I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want that as well..."

The young witch looked up in front of her to see someone who filled her with fear and rage-it was Mirage.

"You're finally awake. I was worried that you were going to sleep through the whole day, but the gods have decided to wake you up now. If you ask me we should get this done as quickly as possible."

"Get what done?" Akko asked, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll know. Now get up and take your stuff."

Akko looked at the end of her bed to see her uniform folded up neatly and the Shiny Rod sitting right next to it.

"It's nighttime and everyone is in the cafeteria having dinner. This is the perfect opportunity for us. Once you get everything together, come down to the botanical garden. I'll be waiting there."

Mirage then faded away into the shadows leaving Akko alone once again. The girl didn't know why she listened to her but maybe it's because she had a feeling that Mirage and Elizabeth might do something horrible if she didn't. To protect the school and her friends Akko got out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. She then took the Shiny Rod and opened the window that was near her bed.

Akko held the Shiny Rod out and chanted, "_**Arae Aryrha**_**!**"

In bright green light the Shiny Rod unraveled and transformed into a long grappling hook. Akko tied the golden rope to herself and clipped the hook to the window so that she could climb down. As she got outside she shivered as the cold air of the night blew on her weak body; she felt extremely stiff from just laying in bed all day.

"Maybe I should've stretched first," Akko said to herself as she climbed down.

* * *

It was dinner time and all the students and professors were down the dining hall taking portions of the delicious meal laid before them. There was fried chicken, lobster, crabs, salad, pork, and a whole table of desserts that had towers of cakes that could almost touch the ceiling.

"The only good stuff this school gives out is only during dinnertime," complained Amanda who was cracking the shell of a lobster, "For breakfast they give us cold and smelly boiled eggs and for lunch, it's all potato related. They act like they're broke when they have all of this; give me a break!"

"Just be grateful for what we have," said Lotte as she was cutting a piece of chicken, "I wish Akko was down here with us, she loves strawberry cake."

"With that nasty wound she had yesterday I don't see her waking up today," Sucy replied as she was eating a fried mushroom.

"Let's save her some sweets!" said Jasminkia who was stuffing her face with ice cream, "She'll definitely appreciate- ah! Brain freeze!"

"_I told you not to eat too fast_," Constanze shook her head as her pink-haired friend was holding onto her head as if it was going to explode.

The Red and Green Team's mealtime was then interrupted as Professor Ursula approached their table.

"Hello, Professor Ursula!" Lotte smiled, "Do you want to sit with us?"

"If that is ok with you girls."

Ursula placed her plate and took a seat in the middle of Lotte and Amanda. Amanda then led over and peeked over at the professors portions.

"You barely got anything!" Amanda said aloud.

Professor Ursula blushed in embarrassment, "W-well...I'm actually on a diet so…"

"Bleh! Diets suck!"

"Tell me about it…" said Jasminkia as she had the face that looked like she was having Vietnam flashbacks.

"Anyway I didn't just sit here because I wanted to socialize. I wanted to ask you girls about Akko."

The witches turned to the professor with a confused look, "What about her?"

"Have you girls had any idea what has been happening with her lately?"

Sucy was the first to speak, "Well stuff did start to go downhill for her ever since she lost that duel against Elizabeth, then she hurt Elizabeth, then she summoned a dragon and blamed it on Elizabeth, and then she was attacked yesterday and blamed that on Elizabeth as well."

"Everything just seems to be circling around that Elizabeth chick isn't it?" said Amanda whose mouth was full of lobster meat, "She does kinda rub me off the wrong way."

"There is nothing wrong with Miss Lucifer!" Professor Ursula interjected.

"_But what about that Mirage girl Akko mentioned_," said Constanze's Stan-bot.

Professor Ursula shook her head, "No there is no possible way a student from another academy is just wandering the campus. The teachers, goblins, trolls, and faeries have searched every nook and cranny of the castle and there was no sign of anyone suspicious. We even called the Yggdrasil Academy themselves and they have reported that Mirage was on their campus the whole time. And Elizabeth hasn't done anything either because it was confirmed by her teammates and other students that she hasn't gone anywhere near the New Moon Tower since the dragon incident."

"So you think Akko is lying?" Sucy asked the blue-haired professor.

Ursula held her head down, "I don't want to say that…"

"I think she's telling the truth."

Everyone looked up at Amanda with surprise; the fiery-girl shrugged off their looks and continued to eat her seafood.

"You believe in Akko's claims against Elizabeth and about encountering Mirage?" Professor Ursula said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah. I mean there is no evidence to back her up or anything I just kinda have a feeling she's telling the truth."

"You just have a feeling?" Lotte repeated.

"I mean look how she acted yesterday, she was scared as well as upset there is no way someone like Akko can fake something like that! Either she's gone insane and is seeing things or she was actually attacked."

"_Well we can't jump the gun_," replied Constanze, "_We need evidence to back up Akko; I believe it's time for an investigation!_"

"No," said Professor Ursula and all the girls looked at her with disappointed faces.

"This is a matter for the staff so let us deal with it."

"No promises," Amanda responded nonchalantly as she slouched back in her chair.

On the other side of the dining hall was a table where the Blue Team was sitting. Hannah and Barbara were yapping Elizabeth's ears off of how boring the classes were while Diana was just staring at her tea getting lost in its brown color.

"Diana~! Earth to Diana~!"

Diana finally looked up from her teacup to indulge her teammates.

"You haven't touched your food is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked.

Diana sighed, "I'm just not that hungry…"

"Aw really?" Hannah said, "But you gotta try the strawberry cake Diana it tastes soooooooo good!"

"I know right!?" replied Barbara, "I heard that the milk used to make it came from those magical talking cows from Scotland! They're a very weird race but their milk is the best!"

Diana definitely didn't want to hear a stupid conversation about talking cows and quickly zoned out the annoying girls and stared out into the window that showed the school grounds. As she was drinking her tea and staring at the window she noticed a figure moving. There was someone climbing down the side of the castle with a rope and once they landed on the ground that rope transformed into a weird-looking rod. Now that figure was running towards what looked like the botanical garden.

The blonde witch sighed in annoyance, there was only one witch with a weird-looking magical staff.

"Girls I'll be right back I need to take care of something," before her teammates could say anything Diana got out of her seat and walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

The botanical garden looked scary during the nighttime, that's what Akko thought. What creeped her out the most was Jennifer's Memorial Tree which was literally staring down at her. Akko held the Shiny Rod close to her chest and foolishly called out to Mirage.

"Hello? Mirage are you here?"

"Right here…"

Appearing from the shadow of Jennifer's tree was the dryad herself. Seeing Akko jump from her sudden appearance and took a defensive stance which made the girl chuckle in amusement.

"I'm glad you could make it Akko...now you can finally be true to yourself…"

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and I don't care! The only thing I care about is who you are and what you and Elizabeth want!"

Mirage stood under the tree in silence just looking at Akko with interest. She giggled and slowly walked towards the witch which made her back up a little.

"You want to know who I am...?" Mirage asked while her eyes began to glow.

"Y-...yes…?"

"Well, why didn't you just ask silly? I'll show ya!" Mirage said aloud with a playful smile as she put her hands on her cheek trying to act cute.

Akko growled, "Just stop playing games and tell me your secret!"

"If that's what you want Akko...**_here_**…"

All of a sudden a strange golden light engulfed the red dryad, transforming into a new being. Akko readied herself for combat, nervous about what she was going to see. But when the light faded Akko thought at first Mirage had disappeared and was replaced with someone or something else.

"Y-you…!"

"**_Do you recognize me...Akko?_**" the voice was not of Mirage's. It sounded of an old woman drenched in a pearl of thousand-year-old wisdom.

Looking at this "person" tears began to fall from Akko...tears of blood.

"Yes...you are…"

* * *

"I swear this girl…" Diana complained as she was walking towards the botanical garden in the cold night. "I told her specifically to stay in bed! Why does she never follow directions!?"

Diana enters the garden and there she sees Akko standing in front of the Memorial Tree not facing her with the Shiny Rod in her right hand.

"Atsuko Kagari!" Diana called out, "You are supposed to be in bed to properly heal! I do not know what you are trying to do but I do not care! The last thing you want is to get caught by the teachers right? You shouldn't be in here so-"

"**_Noctu Orfei…_**"

"Hm?"

"**_...Aude Fraetor…_**"

The green gems of the Shiny Rod started to glow but not in their usual color of yellow but in a red, that was as dark as blood. Once the staff changed form and became a bow Akko turned around and faced Diana, pulling the string back.

"A-Akko? What are you-?"

"**_SHINY ARC!_**"

Releasing the string the golden arrow surrounded with red aura flew straight at Diana. But the blonde witch was quick on her feet and dived to the left letting the arrow hit the glass wall of the botanical garden. The glass instantly shattered on impact by the magical explosion from the arrow.

Diana got back up, "What are you doing!? Have you lost your- huh?"

At first, Diana didn't notice the change in Akko's appearance because she was focused on the Shiny Rod, but now her attention was back on Akko who looked more like a demon than a human being. On top of Akko's head were antlers that belonged to a deer, her red eyes were glowing with her black irises taking the form of crosses. Her hands also looked veiny with her nails looking sharper and strange ivory scales coming off from them.

"What...happened to you?" Diana breathed as she took out her wand.

"**HURROAAGGHH!**"

Like a wild beast, Akko pounced at Diana, but once again the girl's reflexes did not fail here. She pointed her wand right at Akko and fired a magical beam. Akko quickly spun around and slammed her fist into the beam, quickly evaporating it.

"No way!" Diana shouted in her head, "She countered a magical beam with her bare fists!? What type of demonic strength possessed her!?"

"**Dianaaaaaaa….**" Akko held up the Shiny Rod and the red gems were starting to glow brighter.

"She's going to use it again!" Diana readied herself for whatever was coming.

"**_Phaidoari...Afairynghor…_**"

The rod unraveled and transformed into a giant golden ax that only a giant could wield, but Akko's small body was able to hold it up so easily.

"Shit! **_Praesidio Cingunt!_**" Diana cast a dome over herself as Akko launched herself six feet in the air. Doing three flips in the air (with the ax still in her hands) Akko started descending ready to give a skull-crushing blow to the young Cavendish.

"**_SHINY AX!_**"

Right as those words left Akko's mouth the ax made an impact with its target and a massive explosion of dirt and dust scattered across the garden. Akko landed a few distances away from her enemy and the Shiny Rod reverted back to its normal form as Akko was taking a defensive stance.

"**Human…**"

Akko sniffed the air like a dog and growled ferociously, "**She is still alive…**"

The monstrous witch held on to her weapon tightly as she waited for her opponent to emerge from the smoke that was taking a long time to dissipate because of how massive the attack was. But Akko didn't have to wait for that as a strange pure white fog like a rocket blasted out of the Debry.

The mysterious white fog went to the right corner of the garden away from Akko who was looking at it with a hateful glance. The top of the fog formed the face of a young and beautiful female. It was the face of Diana Cavendish.

"_**Nebula**_. A very powerful spell that can turn the user's body into fog, however for a young witch like me it takes up to much energy…" Diana said that in between pants, "If I think I might have to use _that_ spell and if I use it I will run out mana completely. So I only have one shot. I can't mess this up or I'm doomed…"

"**You despicable human!**" The Shiny Rod transformed back into an ax as Akko charged at the foggy Diana like a bull. "**I will destroy you!**"

"I don't know what has happened to you Akko but first things first I am going to immobilize you! _**In Sex Natus Est Illusio!**_"

From Diana's chant six spears with a blue glow and a crescent moon emblem on them appeared. This did not concern Akko as she readied for another devastating attack. But in fog form Diana was quicker than Akko and was easily able to back away from her ax slam move. Once she dodged the attack she placed one spear on the ground and moved to the other side of the garden. Akko charged at her again coming in with a swing but Diana was able to duck in time and place another spear on the ground.

"**ARRRRRYYYYY!**"

Akko roared in anger as Diana kept dodging her moves by the hair her voice becoming darker and more inhuman. As Diana flew back to the entrance of the botanical garden the spell of the fog wore off she reverted back to being a human.

"**DIANA!**"

Seeing her chance Akko threw herself at the girl for the final time coming in with a strike. But Diana showed no sign of fear as she placed the last spear onto the ground.

"It's over I have you now!" She took out her wand and raised it up in the air.

"_**Hear my voice Nyx, Goddess of the Night, and plunge this evil daemon to the void of never-ending slumber! Lux Lunae!**_"

Like a signal, the lights from the spears disappeared and came together like webs on the ground all gathering towards the center. For Akko, who was in the center herself, could not even move a finger even though nothing was grabbing on to her body.

"**ARRRGGG!**" Akko screamed as she tried to force her muscles to move, "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE CAVENDISH!?**"

"Go to sleep."

All of a sudden darkness enveloped everything around Akko and she was alone in the void unable to move. As she stood in the center looking around she could hear the strange noise of a beast breathing coming from above. She looked above her to see a terrifying humongous creature with a bulb-like body, it's skin was a dark shade of blue like the night sky, and it had six eyes that were a vivid cerise.

The beast roared at Akko and slowly descended upon her with its mouth that was bigger than a house wide open. Akko began to tense up as she struggled harder.

* * *

"It worked…" Diana sighed as she placed her wand back on her belt. She looked over at Akko standing as still as a statue and her head was looking up at the ceiling with her mouth hung open, drool coming out.

"This is a powerful illusion spell that my mother showed me only in books," Diana stated, "You will be trapped in a six long cycle of nightmares. I didn't want to do that to you Akko but you left no choice. Don't worry it will cease tomorrow in the afternoon."

Diana tried to walk forward but the strength in her legs completely gave out and she fell on her knees.

"I used up too much mana…" Diana panted, "I can't get Akko back to the academy myself; I need to go back and get a teacher-"

"_**Burēku.**_"

"Huh?"

The exhausted Diana looked up at the trapped Akko who had just spoken a strange word.

"How is she talking…?" Diana slowly got back up as she stared at Akko, "When you are trapped in this spell it's as if you are asleep. Your body stops functioning until the spell is finished. But how did she just…"

"**_Idaina shi no chikara ga korera no jaakuna kusari o kowashi, watashi ga yakin to shite arukeru yō ni shimasu_**," as Akko continued to chant in her native language her voice began to change. Not only that but a strange dark scarlet light was surrounding Akko's body and Diana knew for sure this was not part of the spell.

Diana took out her wand again, "W-what is-"

"**_HANASHITE!_**"

Like a grenade, Akko's body exploded into a mist of red. Diana screamed as the powerful winds from the explosion nearly knocked her off her feet. Once the winds had calmed Diana opened her eyes and saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

Nothing about Akko was human anymore her skin was paler than chalk, her hair was bright red, there were strange black markings under her eyes, and her fists also had line like patterns with a strange cyan color as she clenched them. Her growls were even more intimidating then a lion's now as she slowly approached Diana from the center.

The spell was a failure and Diana was out of ideas. For once in a long time, Diana was experiencing a wondrous feeling...true fear.

"A-Akko…!" Diana pointed her wand at the demon witch but she couldn't hold it still as her body was shaking to visibly show her fear. "I-if you get any closer I'll be forced too-"

"**ARRRRYYYY!**"

Like a cheetah Akko sprang at Diana but she was ten times faster than the human eye that Diana didn't even have time to react. She didn't even know Akko got her until she could feel her strong arms crushing her back.

"AHHHHHH!"

Diana screamed as Akko latched on to her, her legs trapped her waists as Akko's arms were locking her upper body.

"A-AKKO! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT! AKKO!"

But Akko didn't listen as she slowly opened her mouth to reveal sharp monstrous teeth. She brought them down and bit into Diana's shoulder releasing a stream of blood.

"YAAAHHHHH!" Diana screamed out in pain as Akko's teeth were going deeper into her flesh. "AKKO LET GO! LET GO!"

But the demon girl did the opposite as she chomped harder on the already destroyed elbow. Diana swore she was going to pass out from the pain.

"A-AKKO!" The once confident and mighty Diana Cavendish was now screaming as tears ran down her face and she begged for mercy, "P-PLEASE **_*hic*_** LET ME GO…!"

Not really listening to Diana's words but feeling like this pain was enough Akuma-Akko released Diana and let her drop to the floor. The poor British girl was crying as she was trying to stop the bleeding on her shoulder, but the worst was yet to come.

Akuma-Akko held up the Shiny Rod.

"**_Noctu...Orfei…_**"

Diana could hear the spell's chant so she slowly lifted her head and looked at Akuma-Akko who was preparing for another attack.

More tears fell from Diana's eyes from the extreme pain in her shoulder and the intense fear. There was no way she could defend herself.

"Akko...please…"

"_**...Aude…**_"

"Akko...please...PLEASE! JUST STOP! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

Akuma-Akko smiled showing her evil fangs, "_**...Fraetor!**_"

The staff transformed into a bow and Akuma-Akko pulled back on the string as a golden arrow glowing with a demonic red aura materialized.

"AKKO PLEASE!"

"_**SHINY ARC!**_"

Akuma-Akko releases the arrow.

* * *

"Maybe we should go and give Akko some food, she must be starving!" Jasminka said with a muffled voice as she was shoving bread down her throat.

"_Don't talk with your mouth full and your right we should_," replied Constanze who got before everyone else.

Amanda looked over at Professor Ursula who was still sitting and pecking at her food, "You wanna come and see Akko?"

Ursula looked up quickly, "Um...no I'm good…"

"Why not?" Sucy asked with a strange hint of annoyance in her voice, "You've totally been avoiding her these past few days just go see her."

"Sucy!" Lotte growled.

"What? They totally need to make up."

Professor Ursula giggled awkwardly while scratching her head, "Maybe some other time. I don't think Akko really wants to-"

"Nonsense!" Lotte said aloud, "Akko would love to see you!"

"B-but-"

**_*BOOM*_**

The dining hall erupted with screams as it seemed like the whole earth was caving in. Tables, chairs, and food started flying everywhere thanks to the sudden sound of an explosion and it's powerful earthquake partner. After four seconds from its sudden appearance, the noise and earthquake ceased leaving the dining hall in a jumbled mess.

"W-w-what happened!?" Lotte screamed as she was still holding onto the table.

Storming into the dining hall was Professor Finnelan and a whole army of other teachers with their wands out.

"What's going on!?" Professor Julian yelled, "Are we under attack or something!?"

"Look! The explosion came from the botanical garden!"

A student was at the door that led outside and she pointed at the now destroyed botanical garden with all the glass scattered across the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Blair asked her teammates.

"Let's go check it out!" said Avery who was the first to leave the dining hall, but it wasn't long until the other students followed her.

"_Should we go too?_" Constanze turned to the other members of the Green and Red team.

Amanda stepped forward, "I don't know about you guys but I'm sure as hell not gonna miss the action!"

With that Amanda joined the crowd of students that were leaving the dining hall. Not wanting anything bad to happen to their teammate Jasminka and Constanze followed her.

Lotte and Sucy remained by Professor Ursula who was slowly getting up from the floor.

"S-should we follow them?" Lotte asked Sucy.

Sucy shrugged, "Beats staying in this dirty place," and she walked off.

"H-hold on! Wait for me!" Lotte called out as she chased after Sucy.

"Wait! Do not go outside, stay here!" Professor Finnelan yelled out to them but they were already gone. The stern teacher facepalmed and said, "Come on let's follow them!"

"C-coming!" Professor Ursula called out to the fellow professor as she was getting off the floor. "What could've happened?"

* * *

Akko was in the darkness for what felt like decades. There was no noise or sign of life anywhere, just her and the void. To Akko, this was both scary and peaceful. A part of her would want to go back to the outside world and see her friends again while the other would just like to escape in this tomb away from the hateful glances from students and the hurtful words from teachers. This void was a contradiction to Akko's feelings but which one was true? Not even Akko knows.

But Akko's alone time came to an end and she felt a strange heat pressing against her back. She turned around and nearly got blinded by a light that was as bright as the sun itself. The light grew bigger and bigger until the darkness was no more and the only thing left was Akko and this new scenery.

"Woah…" was all Akko could say to such a magnificent place.

It was a forest but it looked bountiful and beautiful as if time could not touch it. The trees were as tall as towers and were wide, strong, and healthy. The grass colored the land with a pretty green and many colorful flower families that could make up a rainbow on its own joined the grass as they danced in the winds. There were living creatures in the forest as well but only two types of creatures Akko saw. There were the natural deers who journeyed together in a group and the unnatural type of creature that no normal human would recognize but Akko found them cute and familiar. They were very small rock-like creatures with white skin with black and grey, glowing eyes.

Akko stared down at the waters below her and quietly said to herself, "This place...I know this place...this is…"

"Atsuko."

Akko brought her head up and she heard her name being called. She looked forward to seeing another living being on another patch of land across the water. At first, it looked like a normal deer but as the creature got closer she could see the notable differences. The deer-like creature began walking across the water towards Akko's patch of land but the crazy thing was that its feet weren't sinking into the water it was walking on it as if it was solid ground. Once it made it to Akko the girl fully examined the look of this majestic creature.

It had the body of a deer but with more antlers than normal, almost like a sort of crown, it had a red human-like, and its eyes were scarlet just like Akko's.

"Atsuko," the creature said again, it had the voice of an elderly woman, "Do you miss this place?"

Out of nowhere, tears began falling from Akko's face profoundly and she put her hands to her face as she wailed.

"Yes!" Akko practically screamed, "Yes I want to come back! The human world, I hate! Those humans never change! Please take me back!"

The deer creature smiled at Akko tenderly and spoke again, "Atsuko...you cannot return here until your days in the other world are over…"

Akko continued to cry.

"You still have a job to do. The world on the other side needs you. Now return and face the consequences of your sin."

Akko looked up at the deer creature, "M-m-my s-sin?"

All of a sudden the whole world of the forest and the deer creature faded away like dust in the wind and Akko was brought back to a familiar world.

At first, she was confused about where she was but then memories slowly made their way back.

"T-that's right I-I followed Mirage and came to the garden. B-but where did she-"

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHG!"

The brunette witch nearly fell back in shock as an ear-piercing scream snapped her out of her thoughts, but that actually forced her to look at her surroundings and realize that something was wrong. The botanical garden was practically destroyed, the glass walls were all blown off and the night sky with its star family was fully visible but then Akko looked down on the ground to see the real horror.

It was Diana who was swimming in a pool of her own blood. Akko could tell she was still alive because she was groaning and screaming in pain as she was frantically moving. The confused witch came closer to realize the blonde witch was holding onto her stomach for that was where all the blood was spilling. No wonder it was because right on that spot was a golden arrow lodged in there.

"W-what…?"

Akko looked at her right arm and realized she was holding the Shiny Rod but in its bow form.

"What did I…"

"OH MY GOD!"

Akko looked up at the entrance to see a whole crowd of students looking at the horrific scene. Some of the students in front of the crowd Akko could recognize. It was her fellow members of the Red Team and the Green Team. Lotte had her hands covering her mouth in shock, Sucy just stared at Akko with disbelief, Jasminka looked like she going to throw up, Constanze was covering her eyes and shaking, and Amanda was looking more confused than anyone else in the crowd not knowing what to make of the scene.

"Diana?!"

Getting out of the crowd was three students Hannah, Barbara, and Elizabeth. When the three saw Diana's state their faces were colored in a pale fear and they ran to her aid.

"Diana!? DIANA!" Hannah screamed as she held up her head.

"OH MY GOD IS SHE DEAD!?" Barbara cried profoundly as she squeezed Diana's right hand.

Elizabeth checked her pulse, "Not yet but we need to hurry and get to the infirmary or else she'll die in a matter of minutes!"

"Move out of the way!"

Coming behind the three was a hectic Professor Finnelan with her wand out. She cast a spell which caused Diana's now unconscious body to levitate. She left the garden with a group of teachers protecting Diana's body.

"We must hurry and get her treated!" commanded Professor Finnelan as all the teachers followed her all except for one.

Approaching the scared and confused Akko was Professor Ursula whose face at first seemed unreadable. Akko slowly looked up at her favorite professor, shaking.

"P-Professor Ursula? What is goi-"

**_*SLAP*_**

Akko didn't even finish her sentence as Ursula swiftly slapped her making the girl feel a fiery sting on her left cheek.

"H-huh…?" Akko held on to the cheek and looked up at the angry Ursula cowering in fear. "W-why…?"

The next thing Professor Ursula did was yank the Shiny Rod out of Akko's hands and once it was no longer in its wielder's hands it reverted back to normal.

"H-hey!" Akko yelled, "What are you-"

"QUIET!"

Akko snapped her mouth shut as Professor Ursula yelled at her and then the blue-haired professor forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the garden.

"Ow! Professor Ursula, please stop! You're hurting me!"

But the young Professor didn't listen as she pushed Akko through the crowd.

Akko could almost see all the faces of the students and they were all looks of fear and disgust. They were hateful glances that made Akko want to curl up in a ball and roll away from there. But even as she got passed the crowd she could still feel their looks on her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Not only did she feel ashamed but she worried for Diana, the person she allegedly attacked.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I have been away for a while, life just gets in the way sometimes! I hope you all enjoy this chapter this one took a long time to make and I got a lot of changes in the story to address.**

**-For starters, the Masked Girl Aradia, I decided to replace her with an already existing character named Mirage who appears in the LWA manga. I won't spoil anything about her involvement with the manga so you guys can go check it out. The reason I did this was because I found her to be an interesting character and wanted to use her for this story as an antagonist. I won't spoil much but I guess you can say the relationship between her and Akko is like the relationship between Ventus and Vanitas from KH Birth by Sleep; I will say no more than that.**

**-I have decided to use Latin as the basis for spells (unless if they are spells that already exist or special cases). Some spells like the healing spell and the purple dome spell I picked up from another author named omaomae who did the Mending Hearts series (really good check it out if you want). For the rest of the spells, I have created on my own using Latin Translations.**

**-And finally, that deer creature seems very familiar...That's right! To all the Studio Ghibli fans out there that is the Forest Spirit from the movie Princess Mononoke. In this story, I am going to bringing in elements from Studio Ghibli films, other Trigger animes, and my own original stuff and characters as much as I can. The reason I decided to use Studio Ghibli as well was because when I first watched LWA I got some Studio Ghibli vibes and I am adding other Trigger animes because I feel like they can all exist in the same universe...at least that is what my crazy brain says.**

**-I will make edits to past chapters as soon as can to adapt to the changes (I already did a bit) and will see you all next time! Thank you for your support and have a nice day! The next chapter is gonna be a rough one...**

**Next Chapter: Goodbye Luna Nova...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 7: Goodbye Luna Nova…**

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

Akko winced as Headmistress Holbrooke was oozing with intense anger. She slammed her old wrinkly fist onto her desk multiple times as she continued to rant about Akko's behavior. Not only that but Professor Finnelan and Ursula were on her sides giving Akko their own looks as well. Professor Finnelan had her arms crossed as she stared at Akko with her usually stern eyes but her normal scary look didn't even faze Akko this time, no Professor Ursula was definitely the one on top for that.

The blue-haired professor's whole face was red with anger, her stare could nearly burn holes into the poor brunette's skull, and she rocked her body back and forth while standing as if she was trying to hold back the urge to attack Akko.

Headmistress Holbrooke continued her outburst, "I CANNOT BELIEVE THE STUNT YOU PULLED TONIGHT! OUT OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS YOU HAVE DONE THIS IS THE WORST! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? IF THE PROFESSORS DID NOT GET MISS CAVENDISH TO THE INFIRMARY FAST ENOUGH SHE COULD'VE BEEN SENT TO AFTERLIFE TONIGHT!"

Just thinking about the possibility that Diana could've lost her life tonight because of Akko, there would be no way the girl could take it.

Once Headmistress Holbrooke was done screaming and giving herself time to breathe, Akko slowly lifted her head and spoke, "I-I…"

Her voice gave out on her for a bit but she forced herself to speak as she clenched onto her skirt, "I don't know what happened! All I remember was-"

"I know exactly what happened."

Everyone's attention turned to Professor Ursula as she walked up to Akko looking directly past her eyes and into her soul.

"You got out of the infirmary even though you were instructed not to and you attacked Diana when she caught you. According to Diana, she says that earlier today that you might have been playing to attack Elizabeth again."

Akko's eyes widened in shock, her favorite teacher, her friend was going against her, "N-no! This was a setup! Mirage told me to come to the garden tonight and-"

"Again with this Mirage nonsense!" Professor Ursula's voice began to pick as she towered over Akko, "When will you stop acting like a fool and take responsibility for your actions!?"

"Wow Miss Callistis," Professor Finnelan jumped in with a cruel smile. She enjoyed the face of Akko which looked like she lost all hope, "You are no longer taking her side? Are you finally seeing just how cancerous this troublemaker is? I told you that you placed too much faith in her and now look. She has betrayed your expectations and your heart. You must truly feel miserable."

Professor Ursula brought her head back up and looked at Professor Finnelan with the same pissed off look but the older woman didn't even flinch; she enjoyed the feeling of being right.

On the other hand, Akko was crying as she was trying to find the right words to prove her innocence, "I didn't do anything wrong! P-please believe me!"

Professor Finnelan shook her head as she smiled victoriously, "Your pathetic excuses won't save you now Miss Kagari."

"Indeed they won't," said Professor Ursula who walked back to her corner and stopped looking at Akko, "I'm fed up with you…"

"P-Professor Ursula…"

"Enough," Headmistress Holbrooke spoke out; she was more composed but her anger was still seeping through her words.

"I am truly disappointed in you Miss Kagari. I thought after your magnificent performance in the Samhain Magic Festival that you would start improving but instead, you have gone backwards. Luna Nova has never had a worst student. I'm sorry to say this but...the school will no longer have you."

Akko looked up from her knees, "Huh? What do you-"

"Atsuko Kagari you are hereby expelled from Luna Nova!"

As if Akko was just shot in the heart her body just stopped functioning as she heard the words pass through her ears and into her brain. She blinked ten times and looked back at the three teachers' serious looks trying to find the answer to this problem but this was unavoidable. At first, she giggled a little, maybe a part of her believing it was a joke but the looks of the professors convinced her it was the truth.

"N-no…" Akko breathed out, "No...y-you can't…"

"We can and we will," Professor Finnelan spoke with obvious joy in her voice. The student that she disliked the most was finally going to be out of her hair.

"We have already contacted your parents and they will be expecting your return. You will be leaving tonight as soon as you get everything packed. You leave alone at night and subtly as if you never existed because those are the rules for those who leave the academy."

"However we are aware that you can't fly," interjected Professor Ursula, "so I will be the one to fly you out of Luna Nova."

"Y-you guys can't be serious-"

"Not only that but we will confiscate the Shiny Rod from you!" Headmistress Holbrooke stated.

"WHAT!?" Akko screamed, "WHY!?"

"Do we even need to explain Miss Kagari?" Professor Finnelan shook her head, "You have nearly sent Miss Cavendish to her grave of course we will not let you carry such a powerful weapon with you!"

Akko's body began shaking as if it was going to fall apart, "B-but you can't! It's mine-"

"No it's not!" yelled Professor Ursula, "It belonged to someone else and you just simply found it in the Arcturus Forest! We let you hold onto it because you seemed to have control over it, but lately, you have failed to do so, and especially tonight you have destroyed any remaining trust we have in you."

The broken brunette fell out of her chair and onto her knees. She crawled over to Professor Ursula clenching onto her robe, crying profoundly as she begged.

"P-PROFESSSOR URSULA! **_*hic*_** PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! **_*hic*_** I-I-I NEVER MEANT TO HURT DIANA I P-PROMISE! IT WAS ELIZABETH AND MIRAGE! THERE THE ONES BEHIND ALL OF THIS BELIEVE ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Professor Ursula grabbed Akko by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. "JUST ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT AND BE DONE WITH IT! I HAD FAITH IN YOU BUT YOU HAVE STEPPED ON IT AND CAST IT ALL AWAY! SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN NEVER BE A WITCH!"

Those words made Akko's body run cold as she sat and looked at Professor Ursula's upset face. This was the end...it was over. No one believed her, in their eyes she was the one in the wrong. No matter what truth she could tell them they would just see it as a horrible lie to get out of trouble.

"Why…" Akko hugged her knees, "Why is this happening to me…?"

Headmistress Holbrooke spoke for the final time, "Professor Ursula will escort you to your dorm and wait for you on the balcony to fly off. Make haste please."

Professor Ursula walked over and forced the broken Akko to stand as they left the office. Akko cried silently as she traversed through the halls, this would be her last time walking through it again.

* * *

It was a struggle for Akko to break down the news to Lotte and Sucy. As she explained the situation their faces shifted and their emotions seeped through. Lotte took off her glasses as she wiped away her tears and Sucy just stared at the floor.

"I'm…" Akko sniffed as she rubbed a tear off her cheek. Her voice sounded hoarse from crying too much, "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Sucy lifted her head up and looked straight at Akko, "Why did you attack Diana? What happened?"

Akko slowly shook her head, "I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Lotte put on her glasses and gave Akko her more serious looks, "What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I don't remember the fight at all! I don't even remember seeing Diana coming into the garden! At first, it was me and Mirage but then she-"

"Oh, Mirage this Mirage that!" Sucy stood up from her bed and started yelling, "How long are you going to keep saying that!? Mirage is not in this academy! Are you going insane!?"

Akko stared at Sucy but her eyes were stained red from crying too much and face showed barely any emotion, "So **_*sniff*_** you don't believe…?"

"Of course I don't!" roared Sucy, "There is no evidence to back you up!"

"Sucy stop!" Lotte got up now and stepped in front of the pale girl, "It doesn't matter anymore...it's over…"

"Yeah...she's right...it's fine if you don't believe me Sucy…" Akko said with her head down.

Sucy started to feel uncomfortable and look away, "I-it's not like I don't wanna believe you it's just-"

"No...it's okay...I get it..."

Silence covered the room as the three girls refused to look at each other for at least two minutes straight. After those minutes had passed Akko went up to her bed and took out her suitcase which was under it.

"I'm gonna get my things together. I wasn't even supposed to be talking to guys anyway according to the rules so I'm probably wasting time for Professor Ursula who is supposed to drop me off. She's already super mad at me and I don't want to make her even more upset…"

Akko took all the clothes she had in the closet and drawers and packed them in her suitcase. She took the Alcor stuff toy that was always on the working desk and shoved into her backpack. And finally, she took off her uniform and folded it neatly on the bed, and put her normal clothes on.

The former witch looked ready to go with her orange jacket, brown shorts, and her purple backpack. She stared at her former teammates and slowly approached them.

"I-I know I'm not supposed to talk to you guys...but-" Akko choked as tears began to hopelessly fall from her face again, "I can't help it! **_*hic*_** I'm sorry things turned out this way! **_*hic*_** I know I'm the most annoying most insufferable and most idiotic person on the planet and all I have done was drag you guys into trouble! **_*sniff*_** But you guys are still my best friends!-"

Both Lotte and Sucy ran up to Akko and captured her in a warm and tender hug.

"You're our friend Akko!" Lotte cried, "No matter what you will always be our friend!"

"You may do idiotic things…" Sucy said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "But you're _our_ idiot. And you always find a way to make days interesting and put smiles on people's faces. You even find a weird girl like me as your friend even after all the times I've experimented on you. I can't just look away and say I don't care…!"

"Lotte…**_*sniff*_**...Sucy…"

"But this isn't the last time we will see each other!"

Lotte broke from the hug and went towards the desk picking up something interesting. It was a glass ball like those witches in fairy tales had.

"This crystal ball can work as a cellphone," Lotte said as she held it up, "There is a sorcerer stone inside it so you can go anywhere with it. We can't use phones in Luna Nova but crystal balls are allowed. Call us anytime you want and we will answer when we are free."

She placed the crystal ball in Akko's hands and the girl quivered as if she was just given the best birthday present ever.

"Thank you...thank you guys so much…"

Akko hugged them one last time fully taking in their embrace. The hug only lasted for a minute or so but to the Red Team, it was a precious eternity. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they knew that this moment couldn't last forever. Akko was the one to break first as she wiped the tears from her face and took up her suitcase. She grabbed onto the doorknob but before twisting she turned to the dorm room again, realizing how much she was going to miss it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Waiting outside were the members of the Green Team: Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze. Jasminka for once in her life had a frown across her face, Constanze had sad-looking puppy dog eyes as she stared at Akko, and Amanda looked a mess as if she just came back from a fight. Her hair was all over the place and her face looked dusty as if she fell on the ground.

"W-what happened to you, Amanda?" Akko asked as she noticed the way her friend looked.

Amanda sighed, her voice sounded sore probably from screaming a lot, "Some assholes were making fun of you and calling you a monster and I…I just couldn't stand it."

"Amanda…"

"I don't care what happened! I know you're not a monster, I know it! Sure you're an idiot and don't think things through but you would never hurt people on purpose I know that much!"

Akko's hurt felt warm by hearing Amanda's comforting words, "Thank you…"

"Please take care of yourself Akko," Jasminka said as a single tear went down her left eye.

"_We'll miss you_," Constanze's Stan-bot stated as Conze herself stared down at the floor trying her hardest to keep the tears in.

"You guys...I-"

**_*BAM*_**

Before Akko could give her words of thanks a rock made an impact with the side of her head making her stumble. The girls looked over to see Hannah, Barbara, Elizabeth, and a whole congregation of students on the other side of the hall, looking at Akko as if she was a wild beast.

"What are you still doing here monster!?" one of the students yelled.

"Get out of here before I make you pay for what you did to Diana!" screamed another as she cracked her fists.

"Akko! Are you okay!?" Lotte went over to Akko and looked at the spot where she was hit.

"I-I'm fine…" Akko said as she was able to stand up perfectly rubbing the now bruised left side of her head.

"You deserved that she-demon!" Hannah yelled.

"Hurry up and get out here! We hope the likes of you never step foot in this academy again!" Barbara screamed across the hall.

Amanda growled at them, "If you guys wanna fight then fight me! Just leave Akko the fuck alone!"

Coming in between the two groups was Elizabeth herself who seemed to be far more composed.

"Please everybody! Let's stop or we are all going to get in trouble!"

"But I wanna make her pay for what she did to Diana!" whined Hannah as she held up a whole pile of stones.

Elizabeth shook her head, "She is already getting what she deserves so leave it be. Let's go back to bed and-"

"What I deserve, Lucifer?"

Elizabeth turned to Akko who stared at her with soulless eyes.

"Is there a problem with what I said?" Elizabeth asked as a challenge to Akko. Akko made no sign of irritation or any sign of emotion.

But then out of nowhere...Akko started clapping.

"A-Akko…?" Amanda stared at Akko with confusion at her sudden choice of action.

"What are you doing?" Sucy asked Akko as she continued to act weird.

"Congratulations Lucifer you won! You beat me! I never stood a chance against you and Mirage!" Akko stopped clapping and her look became more fierce as her pupils transformed into black crosses, "**_Are you happy?_**"

Elizabeth flinched a little by Akko's intense eyes but regained composure as she responded appropriately, "There is nothing about this situation that I am happy about."

"Yes, there is!" Barbara interjected, "That accursed Kagari can finally leave this academy! I say that's one good thing we can appreciate!"

"Parker!" Amanda clenched her fists, "I swear if you say something else-"

"It's okay Amanda," Akko put her hand on the American girl's shoulder to calm her down, "I'm leaving now...let her say what she wants…"

"But-"

"It's okay…"

Amanda took a deep inhale and exhale to let out the anger. She turned to Akko and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way…" Akko said.

"Me too…" replied Amanda who seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

With that Akko walked away from the Red Team, Green Team, Blue Team, and the other students as she headed out to reclaim something that was hers and to speak with one final person.

* * *

Akko stood in front of the doors of the infirmary and slowly opened it. In the bed was Diana herself, wide awake and sitting up from hearing the door. When she saw who it was that open the door her eyes turned dark and her face showed obvious distaste and hatred.

"What do you want? You came to finish me off?"

Those words hurt Akko but the girl responded back with kindness, "I just came to see if you were okay."

"Yes...no thanks to you."

"Yeah...I'm sorry…"

After Akko's apology, silence was the only thing exchanged between her and Diana. The injured blonde witch didn't even look at Akko and just stared at her comforters as she clenched on to them tightly. Something was bothering Cavendish but she didn't know what.

"Do you...know I'm going to be leaving…?"

Diana lifted her head up and sighed, "Yes...Professor Finnelan came here not too long and rejoiced in your expulsion."

Akko inched closer, "Are you happy about this…?"

Diana returned her question with silence as she looked away from the girl again.

Akko nodded, "That's okay. I know you wanted me gone for a while, you're finally getting your wish right?"

"Akko-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise. I'm sorry things turned out this way," Akko said this all with a smile but her constant voice cracks as she spoke proved that there was no happiness behind it, "I know you'll definitely graduate and be an outstanding witch. Good luck Diana."

Diana still didn't respond as she looked away; she felt like if she looked at Akko again she could die. Knowing that Diana was not going to speak or look at her again Akko turned her back and went straight for the door. But before she left she let out one last thing.

"I guess your prediction was right Diana…" and Akko left the infirmary.

"My prediction…" Diana remembered the fortune she made during the exams which showed Akko leaving the academy. Predictions are never truly accurate but it seems that Diana's was true.

"Yes...I got what I wanted...that nuisance is gone...but-" a stream of tears fell from Diana's eyes as she stared at the door from where Akko once was, "Why do I f-feel this way…?"

* * *

Professor Ursula was at the end of her patience; an hour and a half had gone by from the time Akko was supposed to be with her. The young professor was going to head back inside the academy walls and find her herself but she didn't even take two steps in as Akko appeared before her with a weak smile.

"I'm ready…" Akko said with her head down.

"Were you saying goodbye to everyone?" Professor Ursula asked.

"I couldn't help it…" Akko admitted as she went up to the professor.

"Well you're here now, let's go," Professor Ursula sat on her broom and ushered Akko to sit in the back and hold onto her. Taking a deep breath the teacher chanted "**_Tia Freyre_**" and was off into the night sky.

As Ursula flew up high Akko stared down below her to see the wondrous castle that was once home to her, the courtyard where she would try to fly or practice magic spells, the New Moon Tower, and the beautiful glow from the Sorcerer's Stone. Akko knew in her heart she was going to miss all of that. The feelings, the memories, and the adventures she had in this academy replayed in her head as she got further away, and each tear that left her eyesockets connected with the ground leaving a trail of small diamonds.

Akko held onto Professor Ursula tightly and quietly whispered, "Goodbye_ Luna Nova_…"

* * *

Coming out of the leyline Ursula descended her broom to a familiar scenery. It was the Leyline Terminal building with the tree sticking out of the top. Akko got off the broom and adjusted herself.

"Okay...thank you, professor…" Akko bowed and walked off.

There were words that Ursula wanted to say but she couldn't let them out during their ride, but seeing Akko leave she put away her hesitation and said aloud, "Why did you throw away your chance Akko?"

Akko stopped where she was but she didn't turn around to meet the professor's eyes.

"You wanted to be a witch right!?" Professor Ursula's voice was getting higher with emotion as she spoke, "Why did you throw it all away!?"

Before replying Akko took a deep breath and responded loud enough for her to hear, "I didn't throw away anything. I just fought a battle I never had the chance to win. You're saying this is my fault? You're saying I wanted this? I could give you my "excuses" but you would just toss them aside. So in the end I have no words for you. Sorry _professor_."

And with that Akko continued her trip down the stairs. She had nothing to say to Ursula even though she once loved her. She was her favorite professor but all she felt at this moment was sadness and anger towards her. Professor Ursula was quick to not believe her and had taken the Shiny Rod from her and the connection she had with Shiny Chariot. The poor brunette was betrayed and robbed by the one person she respected and cared about.

Professor Ursula sighed to herself and jumped back on her broom. She flew back up the leyline and returned to the castle of Luna Nova. She entered her room and sat down on the desk with her head down taking off her glasses, releasing a few tears.

Alcor flew to her side and rubbed his head on her right cheek. Ursula petted him and smiled, "Thanks Alcor…"

Once she felt better the young professor looked at her desk to see a bundle of cloth wrapped in tape. Inside this bundle is supposed to be the Shiny Rod itself that Ursula took from Akko. She started removing the tape and unraveling the bundle.

"What am I going to do with this?" Ursula said to herself, "Maybe I should put in the Labyrinth with-huh?"

Once the bundle was completely removed Ursula saw that it was not the Shiny Rod but a tree branch. The blue-haired professor stood up in shock.

"Wh-what!? Where is it!?"

* * *

Akko removed the Shiny Rod from her backpack and held it tightly as she traversed through the streets of Glastonbury.

"You may have taken Luna Nova away from me but my dream is not dead," the girl declared, "I'll become a great witch like Shiny Chariot. Just you wait…"

Then Akko took the train and left the town of Glastonbury behind. She took her seat and watched as the town faded from view as the train went on to its destination.

Thus ended Akko's adventures in the Witch Academy of Luna Nova.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first time writing a chapter like this so it was pretty hard, I hope you guys like it! The next chapter is going to be the finale to the Luna Nova Arc and the story can truly begin! Thank you so much for your support and have a good day!**

**Next Chapter: Aftermath for the Red Team**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 8: Aftermath for the Red Team**

As the sun rose its light snuck into the Red Team's room pushing away the darkness. Both Lotte and Sucy groaned as the sunlight touched their eyelids.

"What time is it?"

Trying her best no to fall asleep again Lotte sat up and yawned aloud.

"Good morning Sucy," she said with an exhausted voice.

Sucy forced herself up, "Good morning…"

"And good morning Ak-"

Lotte looked down at the bed below her to see it was empty and neatly made. It was then that she and Sucy remembered what had happened the night before. The sad truth of what happened to their former teammate Akko Kagari.

"Oh...right…" Lotte said sadly to herself as she got done from the bed. She tries her best to avoid making eye contact with the bed below her to rekindle fond memories.

Sucy rose up from her bed like a mummy and groaned aloud, "What time is it?"

"7:40," Lotte answers, "We have twenty minutes until class so we better hurry."

After the girls went through the morning routine of getting ready they put on their uniforms, took the books they needed for the day, and stormed out into the hallway. As they walk past other teams and professors they give them certain looks that make the two girls feel uncomfortable.

"Why do people keep staring at us?" Lotte asked Sucy as she lowered her head from another stare.

Sucy replied, "Probably because of what happened last night. I guess the Red Team is going to be the center of attention for a while."

Lotte sighed at that realization she didn't want to deal with the millions of eyes staring at her.

"Just forget about those assholes," Sucy stated very rudely, "Let's get through the day and be done with it."

Lotte nodded in reply as they entered Professor Finnelan's class.

* * *

Even though the Red Team was trying to have a fairly good day and forget about their troubles Professor Finnelan's class did not help with that. She went to her podium with the biggest smile on her face. Many students thought it was just impossible for Finnelan herself to be that happy.

She breathed in the air of the classroom and said these words, "Ah yes, peace. It almost seemed like a thousand years since Luna Nova has ever had peace. Now that the demon spawn Atsuko Kagari is gone, this school can finally get a good reputation for once! Doesn't anyone agree with me?"

Most of the students either responded by nods, clapping, cheering or laughter; the only students that showed no reaction were the Red Team. Lotte tried her best to ignore the harsh teacher's words and was simply focused on her notebook writing down anything to drown out the situation. If there was an award for who can hide their emotions the best Sucy would definitely get it; the pale girl didn't even seem to flinch or react in any way to Professor Finnelan's comments.

The Green Team however was a different story. Tears flowed out of Jasminka's eyes from the mention of her friend who was kicked out, Constanze stared deadly daggers at Professor Finnelan, and Amanda…

"SHUT UP!"

Just lost all self-control.

"IT'S NOT AKKO'S FAULT, SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE EXPELLED! HOW DARE YOU GUYS TALK THIS WAY ABOUT HER!" Amanda stood up on the desk and she yelled so loud that the whole classroom was shaking.

"You're still defending her?" Avery responds, "Just face it. She was just some nobody girl from Japan who was desperate to be popular. She attacked Elizabeth and Diana because they were better than her."

"Yeah! She deserved to get expelled!" yelled Alice.

"You're delusional," Blair said while snickering, "Maybe you're the next to go."

"WHY YOU-"

"Enough Miss O'Neill!"

Professor Finnelan brings order back to the classroom as she looks at Amanda with a triumphant smile.

"It baffles me that you would have blind faith in a deranged girl. Since she stepped foot in this academy Atsuko Kagari was nothing but trouble. It was only a matter of time until she was kicked out. So unless you wanna spend the rest of your weekend cleaning the girl's bathroom I suggest you sit down and zip your mouth shut!"

Amanda snarled at the old professor, she about had it. But before Amanda could say or do anything Jasminka grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't bother Amanda," said Jasminka with a sad look on her face, "This won't solve anything."

"B-but-"

"Yeah! Listen to the fat one!" yelled out a student from the back of the class which then caused the other students around to burst out in laughter.

Amanda's head turned so red it almost seemed like it was going to explode, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

"Amanda!" Jasminka said again, "Ignore them."

Amanda wanted to refuse Jasminka's words and just jump on whoever just made fun of her, but Amanda sighed in defeat and sat down without a word.

"Are we done?" Professor Finnelan asked in an uncaring tone, "Good now let's begin…"

But neither Lotte nor Sucy listened to Finnelan's lesson as the thought of Akko and what she was doing now was still lingering in their heads.

* * *

"I hate this school," Sucy said out of nowhere to Lotte as they sat alone in the courtyard, "I'm literally holding back every fiber of my being to not poison someone who says some stupid crap about Akko."

Lotte sighed, "I understand but let's not draw attention to ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two didn't share another word with each other as they just stared off into the courtyard looking at the other students talking or having fun. They thought by putting their attention on something else for a while that the misery of the loss of their friend would disappear for a bit. But looking at the teams being joyful only reminded them of the times they spent with Akko. They especially remembered the first day of school when they were out in the courtyard playing the Shiny Chariot card game with Akko. The brunette witch defeated her two friends with ease while Sucy was complaining about the rules. It was the first time the Red Team had such fun with one another.

Feeling the memories hitting her where it hurts Lotte looked over at Sucy and started a conversation, "I-I didn't see Hannah, Barbara, and Elizabeth in class today. I wonder where they are?"

"I heard from other students they are staying by Diana's side," answered Sucy, "There they are right over there."

"Oh!"

Sucy was right. The three members of the Blue Team Hannah, Barbara, and Elizabeth were walking off the broom flying field engrossed in their own private team conversation.

"They probably went to go get lunch and are heading back to Diana now," said Sucy.

"Yeah-huh?"

"What?"

"What's that thing?"

Lotte pointed at the Blue Team's direction catching something small but shiny. Sucy took her wand and muttered a spell.

"**_Reædificabo Aperturas._**"

This spell extended Sucy's eyesight for at least three minutes and that was all the time she needed to catch a glimpse of the mystery object that was following the three witches. It seemed like a small GameCube with fairy-like wings following close behind the Blue Team. And it's one eye seemed like a camera.

"What is that thing?" Lotte asked Sucy.

The spell wore off and Sucy groaned, "It's some sort of machine and there is only one student in this school that uses machines…"

"Constanze…"

"There she is," Sucy pointed over to the column to see Constanze hiding behind it but she wasn't alone. Amanda and Jasminka were by her side staring intently at the Blue Team.

Lotte tilted her head, "What are they doing?"

"Nothing good."

Sucy got up from the bench and made her way to the Green Team.

"H-hey Sucy! Wait up!" yelled Lotte as she ran after her pale teammate.

"Keep a close eye on them Constanze…" Amanda whispered to her small and silent friend. The girl responded with a nod.

"Oh! Hi Lotte! Hi Sucy!" Jasminka waved to the approaching Red Team members.

As the two got up to them Sucy wasted no time and asked, "What is that thing following the Blue Team?"

Constanze's Stan-bot jumped onto her shoulder and explained, "_It's my new invention called **"Spy-Guy12"**! I created it to follow Elizabeth and her every move._"

"Follow Elizabeth?" said Lotte, "Why are you doing that?"

Amanda turned to Lotte, "You serious Lotte? You don't think there is anything weird about her?"

"Well…"

"Bad stuff started happening to Akko the moment this girl came into Luna Nova. Something is up, I can feel it!"

Lotte sighed as she fixed her glasses, "It's true that things had started changing since Elizabeth's arrival but she was not directly involved with Akko!"

"_Really?_" Constanze jumped into the conversation, "_Do you remember when Elizabeth got hurt? According to Diana, Akko "attacked" Elizabeth. What did Akko say about the situation to you guys?_"

Sucy answered, "She said it was an accident and that the Shiny Rod's "defense system" activated-"

"_Defense system?_" Constanze put a finger to her chin, "_Now why would the Shiny Rod's defense system activate? When we went near the Shiny Rod or Akko showed it to us it never acted like that. Maybe Akko or the Shiny Rod felt threatened when Elizabeth approached them? Who knows maybe Elizabeth was going to attack Akko and try to take the rod from her!_"

"W-well…" Lotte glanced to the side, "That does make sense."

"_And then there's the thing, the Briton Red Dragon,_" Constanze continued, "_According to everyone, they said that Akko was the one who gave the dragon magical energy which helped it escape. Were you guys there when it happened?_"

Lotte answered, "No. Akko was with Elizabeth when we split-"

"So she was with Elizabeth…" Amanda said with a smirk, "What was Akko's side of the story?"

Sucy stepped forward, "Akko said that Elizabeth tricked her into using magic to attack the dragon. But that was just an excuse to get herself out of trouble."

"_Are you sure?_" Constanze questioned Sucy, "_You weren't with Akko and Elizabeth when it happened. Can you be certain if Akko was telling the truth or not if you weren't even there?_"

Sucy grimaced at Constanze's logic, what she was saying was making sense.

"But about this whole Mirage mystery?" Lotte came in with a challenge, "Akko said that Mirage, one of those girls from Yggdrasil Academy attacked her and she is working with Elizabeth! Professor Ursula and the teachers have searched the academy and said they have found no one like that!"

Constanze folded her arms and sighed, "_The idea of Mirage being in this school may be impossible…_"

"See? It doesn't-"

"_Unless she's using dark magic._"

"Huh?"

The two teams were silent for a bit until Lotte spoke up again.

"Constanze," Lotte said, "Dark magic is illegal in the magical world. The Council of Asgard forbids it after the Thirteen Year Tragedy that took place in London. Why would Mirage, a young witch student, use dark magic?"

"Dark magic is unreadable," Lotte turned to Sucy who had a strange shadow over her eyes, "The magic is also known as the Magic of the Void. It's a magic that is undetectable by any other magic. For example, if she was a pro at using dark magic it would be easy for her to sneak past the security system of Luna Nova because it is not really meant to detect dark magic."

"Sucy?" Lotte looked at her friend with disbelief, "Do you actually believe Mirage might be here?"

"It's a possibility…but it's still too dangerous if that's the case."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasminka.

"Forget about Elizabeth and go on with your lives."

"What?!" Amanda stepped up to Sucy with anger visible in her face, their noses touching, "If there is evidence that proves that Akko was being messed with then we can clear her name! Don't you want that!?"

"NO!"

This was the first time Sucy had ever yelled at someone and it was loud enough to make other students look at their direction. Lotte, Constanze, and Jasminka backed up in surprise by the pale witch's anger but Amanda didn't even flinch giving the girl a cold look.

Sucy growled like a dog showing her sharp teeth, "If what Constanze saying is true and Elizabeth is using dark magic then we definitely SHOULDN'T get involved! You have no idea how dangerous it is! I want Akko back but there's no point! What's done is done."

Once Sucy stopped yelling Amanda turned her back to her went up to her team. But before they left Amanda gave Sucy and Lotte one last comment that stuck with them for the whole day.

"I thought you guys were Akko's friends but I guess I was wrong. If something like this happened to either of you guys I know Akko would go hell and back to clear your name. I know that's a fact. Come on, guys."

By Amanda's command, the other Green Team members followed her and left Sucy and Lotte alone. The orange-haired witch looked over at her pale friend who seemed to be visibly shaking.

"S-Sucy…?"

Sucy turned to Lotte, "You wanna go out to Blytonbury?"

Lotte's eyes widened by the sudden question, "U-um...yes?"

"Let's go then. I wanna get away from this place."

Sucy held her head down as she walked off and Lotte stayed close beside her with a worrying glance.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, girls."

After they finished their lunch Hannah, Barbara, and Elizabeth made their way back to the infirmary. They spent the entire morning keeping Diana company through her slow healing process. Speaking of the healing process, Diana made a tremendous recovery. The color was returning to her face and the wound in her shoulder and stomach closed up thanks to the combined efforts of the teachers.

"No problem! We wouldn't want to leave you here alone in this dusty old infirmary!" said Hannah, "You must have been bored out of your mind!"

Diana smiled, "Professor Lukić has been taking good care of me and thanks to her potions I should be able to get up and do classes in about a week or so."

"That's good," Barbara sighed in relief, "We were so worried! You always have to deal with troubling stuff huh Diana?"

"I can't say that is not true," Diana giggled. "Anyway, I digress, Elizabeth?"

The purple-haired witch looked up at her teammate and responded, "Yes Diana?"

"Is what Headmistress Holbrooke told me last night true? You're leaving the team?"

Before Elizabeth could respond out of nowhere Hannah and Barbara screamed and then hugged Elizabeth on both sides. It seemed that Elizabeth broke the news of her departure to them first.

"DON'T LEAVE ELIZABETH! WE MAKE A GREAT TEAM!" cried Barbara.

"I JUST STARTED TO LIKE YOU! DON'T GO!" Hannah whined.

"Don't bother Elizabeth girls!" Diana ordered. "Elizabeth wasn't going to stay in our group forever anyway. The headmistress only put her in our team because she didn't have enough students to put her in her own team. But now thanks to circumstances one spot is freed."

"And it's not like we can't hang out anymore," Elizabeth reassured with a tender smile, "I'll make an effort to be with you guys when I can!"

"**_*Sniff*_** Really?" Hannah asked under her stained face of dry tears.

Elizabeth giggled, "Really I promise."

Barbara huffed, "It just sucks that you have to be a part of _that_ team!"

Elizabeth shrugged, "It was Headmistress Holbrooke's decision I don't have the authority to go against it."

"But I agree with Barbara and Hannah that putting you in _that_ team, especially after what has transpired this last week is not really a smart move," Diana said with a worried glance at Elizabeth.

The girl smiled at her teammates' concern, "I'll be fine."

After a while of looking at Elizabeth's calm deep purple eyes, Hannah and Barbara calmed themselves down and let her go.

"Alright," said Hannah, her voice sounding defeated, "But if those girls give you trouble just give us a call!"

"Will do!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Hey, Diana!" Barbara turned to her bedridden friend, "Do you want something from the cafeteria? Lunch is still happening."

Diana scratched her head, "Maybe...if they have a blueberry muffin I would like one. I haven't had one in a while."

"We'll get it!" Hannah and Barbara both said as they ran out of the infirmary. Elizabeth laughed at the two girls eagerness to please Diana as Diana herself shook her head in annoyance.

"Those girls are too much sometimes."

"Yeah but their good friends, you're lucky," Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to Diana's bed.

"If I was so lucky I wouldn't be in the infirmary," Diana said grimly as she softly touched her stomach that bore the arrow wound.

Elizabeth watched Diana for a bit and then out of nowhere asked a question, "Did Akko come here last night?"

"Huh?" Diana stopped rubbing her wound and turned to her teammate.

"I noticed that Akko didn't go to the balcony right away. Did she go to see you? What did she say?"

Diana for some reason looked a little uncomfortable as if Elizabeth just mentioned a touchy subject. But the blonde witch shook the feeling off and gave her friend an honest answer.

"She just came here to apologize and say I would make a fine witch. Other than that she was wasting my time."

"I see…" Elizabeth continued to stare at Diana without even blinking, "Speaking of time...Diana?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I asked you this question before when you took me to the infirmary but you never answered because you had to go to class."

"Oh really? What was it again?"

Elizabeth leaned forward, "Could you tell me where the Horologium Chamber is?"

* * *

Lotte and Sucy had spent at least two hours exploring the city of Blytonbury. First, they went to the usual place The Last Wednesday Society to check out interesting magical items, then Lotte begged Sucy to come with her to a bookstore to see if they have any Nightfall comics, and finally, they went to get coffee at the Café.

"My coffee needs more milk," Lotte said to herself as she took a sip.

Sucy rolled her eyes, "If you put any more milk in it it's literally just going to be milk in your cup."

"Miss Jansson?"

Lotte perked her head up from the sound of her last name being called. The two witches turned their heads to see two handsome young men in suits holding coffees. The one who called out to Lotte had blonde hair and hazel eyes and his name was Frank. And the other gentleman with dark green eyes and brown hair was Andrew Hanbridge.

"Frank! Andrew!" Lotte waved at them with a big smile on her face while Sucy just looked at the boys uninterestedly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Frank said, "Oh we were just here to check out the Magic shop next door. I heard from one of the students at Appleton that it can see into your future and show you multiple alternate timelines! My curiosity got the better of me so I came to see it with Andrew!"

Andrew took a sip of his coffee, "I honestly just came to get some coffee and to make sure this buffoon doesn't accidentally curse himself."

"I'm not an idiot Andrew!" Frank huffed.

Andrew laughed as he nudged Frank's shoulder but then stopped as he examined the Red Team's table. There was one person missing.

"Where's Miss Kagari? Is she in another store or in school?"

Lotte rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well…"

* * *

The boys sat down with the witches as they explained the events that have transpired. As they told all the details that they knew both Andrew and Frank's faces morphed into shock as they heard the end of the sorrowful story.

"You can't be serious…" Andrew whispered over to Lotte his voice in disbelief.

"It's true," replied Sucy, "Akko was expelled and left for Japan yesterday."

"She's...really gone…" there was visible sadness in Andrew's face as reality sat in.

"I'm so sorry Miss Jansson," Frank said to Lotte with a frown across his face, "To think you're friend would go through such a horrible experience and get expelled is just awful…"

"I know...thank you…" Lotte replied weakly.

"But...the whole situation seems weird."

The two witches and Frank turned to Andrew who seemed to be in deep thought. When he realized that all attention was on him Andrew snapped back to reality and elaborated on what he meant.

"I mean I'm not saying this is fact and that I have all the answers but it just seems like Akko was...set up."

Frank leaned back on his chair as he listened to his friend, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Andrew continued, "It just seems like these events where Akko gets in trouble it just seemed like they were set up to happen. Akko hurting Elizabeth in the library but no one else there to see what happened that led up to it, Akko's release of the dragon but once again no one else actually seeing what really happened, Akko getting attacked by this mysterious Mirage and going crazy on Elizabeth, and finally Akko attacking Diana. This all just seems like the script to a play."

Frank nodded in agreement, "Yeah that does seem suspicious. Miss Jansson is it possible that this Mirage girl would have snuck into the academy?"

Lotte responded, "Well by any normal means no but Constanze suspects that they might have used dark magic."

Sucy flinched at the mention of the accursed magic.

"What's the difference between normal magic and dark magic?" asked Andrew leaning forward in curiosity.

"It's the accursed magic that comes from the Underworld," everyone turned their heads to Sucy, "Normal magic only requires your mana while dark magic will take a piece of your soul bit by bit. Not only that but dark magic is extremely hard to master for humans. Diana, as skilled as she is, it could take her all her life just to master it."

"So humans can't use dark magic?" asked Frank.

"Well, they can if they're extremely twisted and able to give up their humanity. There are many evil people in the world who have used that magic for their own twisted desire but there was one witch who definitely outdone them all."

"Who?"

"Salem was her name," Sucy said.

Lotte nodded, "Yes Salem the Black Witch."

Andrew put a finger to his chin, "I never heard of this Salem. Who was she?"

Sucy continued, "In the 18th Century she was a normal girl who lived in an orphanage in the poor streets of London. Around those times Demi-humans were getting heavily persecuted so when she accidentally used magic to heal her friend's bruised leg she told the caretakers and they treated her like crap ever since. They would beat her, force her to sleep on the floor, and make her do all the work in the place like a slave. Five years of that hell and Salem had enough; in her anger, she destroyed the whole orphanage and killed everyone inside. The Council of Asgard was contacted about this use of dark magic and tried to hunt down Salem since then but couldn't find her. Then ten years later Salem showed herself.

"She had a whole cult of witches who worshipped Aradia, the goddess of all witches, they were called the Dark Suns. They invaded London and turned it into a playing field of mass murder with their magic. Releasing demons onto the streets, cursing people, enacting strange weather, this was all in Salem's revenge against the normal humans who mistreated her. For thirteen years Salem has been terrorizing London and the council couldn't stop her because of the barrier she put in London to keep them out which was why this was remembered in the magical world as the Thirteen Year Tragedy."

Andrew and Frank stared in awe.

"To think such a thing has happened…" said Andrew, "So how did it end?"

"The barrier was destroyed by a powerful witch named Elayne Du Nord. She destroyed Salem's barrier and helped the Council of Asgard in the charge. Most of the members of the Dark Suns were either killed during battle or taken to prison and Salem was the only one who escaped."

Frank leaned forward, "She got away?"

Sucy shook her head, "She did but she didn't get very far. She tried to hide in some rural town and got found easily by the people who recognized her. They beat her and burned her to the stake like the witches of old."

"Wow," both boys said at the dramatic finish of the Tale of Salem and the Dark Suns.

"But people like Salem are extremely rare nowadays and dark magic can only be used easily by non-humans," stated Sucy as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's right," Lotte said, "In Nightfall there is a character named Edgard who uses dark magic but he's a vampire so it was easy for him. Vampires nowadays are known for using dark magic."

"What are vampires like?" Frank asked Lotte.

Lotte answered with a gleeful smile, "Oh! I learned a lot about vampires thanks to Nightfall so I'll tell you! Vampires are known to have extremely pale skin, deep purple eyes, and-"

The Finnish witch stopped in her trace when she realized what she was saying. Pale skin and deep purple eyes...that sounded a lot like…

"Lotte?" Sucy turned over to her friend, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Lotte snapped out of her thought process and waved her hands enthusiastically, "N-nothing! Just a silly thought!"

"Well anyway we need to be off," said Sucy as she stood up from the chair and took her coffee, "The last thing I want is for Finnelan to chew us out."

"Yeah…" Lotte took up her stuff and followed her friend.

"Bye Miss Jansson!" Frank waved with a smile on his face but as Lotte was departing she stopped and turned around with a serious look. "Is something the matter?"

"Andrew, Frank," started Lotte, "Both your fathers are high political people, right? So they must know a lot of information, is that correct?"

Andrew and Frank looked at each other first before Andrew answered, "Yes, why do you ask Miss Jansson?"

"Could you guys...try to find out more about Yggdrasil Academy?"

"Yggdrasil Academy?"

"It's another magical school and...I just want to know more about…"

Frank scratched his head but gave Lotte a reassuring smile, "O-of course! I'll see what I and Andrew could do!"

"Thank you!" Lotte said as she ran after Sucy.

* * *

Back in the Red Team dorm Lotte and Sucy sat on their beds and stared at each other.

"What did you say to Andrew and Frank?" Sucy asked right out of the blue.

Lotte sighed, "If they can find information about Yggdrasil Academy."

"Why did you ask them? You could just look up the academy on the magical web."

"I did and," Lotte took out her crystal ball, "I found absolutely nothing about the academy! It's like it doesn't exist!"

Sucy shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe it's a small academy. Schools like those don't get enough recognition."

"Those girls were extremely gifted!" Lotte shouted, "No _small_ _academy_ could have taught them all that!"

Sucy sighed, "I guess so...but what are hoping to learn from this?"

Before responding Lotte took a deep breath, "Maybe it could help Amanda and their investigation on Elizabeth."

Sucy groaned, "You really-"

"I know it might be dangerous!" Lotte roared, "But if what Akko said is true and Elizabeth and Mirage are working together then we need to do something!"

Sucy stared at her friend. She was honestly surprised by the amount of courage and determination that was coming off of her. "_Akko definitely rubbed off on her_," thought Sucy as she gave her a small smile.

But then the pale girl wore her serious look and responded, "You already asked Andrew and Frank to look up information so let's just wait for them."

"Sucy!" Lotte jumped up from her bed in excitement, "Does that mean you-"

"Yep," Sucy said with a chuckle, "We just need to play our cards right though. If Elizabeth and that Mirage girl are really using dark magic then-"

**_*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_**

The two witches stopped their conversation and turned to the front door. Lotte was the one who made it first and opened it to see the young Professor Ursula. But Ursula looked as if she didn't sleep. Her clothes were wrinkled as if she woke up in them and her hair looked as if she was pulling it.

"P-Professor Ursula?"

"Hello girls!" waved Professor Ursula trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "I have some good news. You're getting a new member today!"

"Huh?" Lotte stared at the professor dumbfoundedly.

"Already?" Sucy stood up from her bed, "Who-"

"Come in!"

Coming from behind Ursula was a student that the two girls definitely recognized. A cold fear like a mighty wind pushed against their bodies as they noticed her short purple hair, her dark purple eyes, her pale skin, but the one thing that stood out to them was that she was wearing the Red Team sash around her uniform instead of the blue one.

The purple-haired witch smiled, "Greetings! You all know who I am already but I'll reintroduce myself. _***Ahem***_ My name is Elizabeth Lucifer and from now on I will be a part of your team! I hope we get along!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This marks the end of the Luna Nova Arc! The first half the story is completed and we got a lot more to go! And for those who are keeping up with my other stories, I will try to update them when I can but I'm focusing on one story at a time so that I don't over fry my brain. Thank you for all the support and stay tuned for the next saga!**

**Next Chapter: The Streets of Shibuya**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Little Witch Academia: The Fantasia Melody**_

**Chapter 9: The Streets of Shibuya**

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Push harder Mrs. Kagari!" said the doctor kneeling where her exposed area was, waiting for the new life that was meant to come today to pop out.

While the doctor waited for the baby, Shuichi Kagari held on to his wife Ryuko Kagari's hard iron grip.

"SHUICHI!" Ryuko cried out. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"I'm here Ryuko I'm here!" Shuichi said as he held on tighter. "You can do it! And soon our baby girl will be born!"

"Yes, you're almost there Mrs. Kagari! Just a little more!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From the last mighty cry from Ryuko that could almost make your ears bleed the sound of another small tender cry could be heard in the doctor's arms. Hearing those cries Ryuko smiled and finally relaxed as her husband Shuichi cried tears of joy.

"Your baby girl Mr. and Mrs. Kagari," the doctor smiled as he placed the baby girl in Ryuko's arms. Both she and Shuichi stared at the beautiful scarlet eyes that could match a ruby.

"What do you want to name her Ryuko?" Shuichi asked his wife.

Ryuko smiled cheerfully as she grabbed the small baby hand, "She's so warm and gentle...I call her...Atsuko…"

"You hear that Little Atsuko?" Shuichi spoke roll his daughter in a playful voice, "You're gonna be part of the family."

"Yes, I can't wait to take you-"

But then the movements of the baby become still and Ryuko was the first to notice. Young Atsuko stopped her cries and her body became limp as the light in her eyes seemed to dull.

"Ryuko?" Shuichi noticed the concern in Ryuko's face, "What's wrong?"

"Shuichi call the doctor…"

"W-what?"

"Call the doctor!" Ryuko practically shouted, "Something's wrong with Atsuko!"

Listening to his wife Shuichi called for the doctor and he came running to see the motionless Atsuko in Ryuko's arms.

"Atsuko stopped moving! What's wrong!?"

The doctor took the baby from her arms and listened to the heartbeat...to find no sound. He shook his head in despair and gave a saddened look to the Kagaris.

"I'm sorry…" the doctor held his head down, "...she is gone…"

"No…"

Shuichi's legs felt weak and fell on his wife's hospital bed staring off into space trying to escape reality while his wife balled in the realization that the little hope they had just brought into the world was gone in an instant.

"I am so sorry...we will take care of the body, but we will give you a few minutes if you would like that…" the doctor gave them their now dead child and left the room quietly to give them time to grieve.

"Why…?" Ryuko asked the world as she held onto Atsuko tightly trying to feel the warmth from before but there was nothing left. Shuichi held on to his wife and cried the same amount of tears as he wished for the child to come back.

Like a little flame that was quickly blown out by a mighty wind, Atsuko was no more.

* * *

Akko woke up with a start, her body covered in sweat and she felt like she was hit over the head with a jackhammer.

"That dream again...why do I keep…?"

"AKKO!"

Akko perked in attention by hearing her mother's voice.

"Breakfast is ready! Come on down!"

Sunlight peeked through Akko's curtains to make her realize it was morning. The girl got up, made her bed, and slapped on some casual clothes. After brushing her teeth she walked downstairs to see her father Shuichi Kagari in the kitchen making eggs while Ryuko was in her business dress sitting on the table.

"Good morning Akko," Ryuko said with a smile.

"Good morning dear!" Shuichi quickly said as he was trying to keep the eggs from burning.

"Good morning Mom and Dad..." Akko replied as she took a seat next to her mother. Both her parents could notice the lack of emotion in her tone and the bags under her eyes.

"Akko?" Shuichi asked his daughter, "Are you okay? It looks like you haven't slept."

Akko rubbed her eyes, "Yeah...I have had some trouble sleeping lately but it's not a big deal…"

"Are you sure you can still go to work?"

Akko nodded, "Yep! I mean I can cook ramen and noodles half asleep anyway so it doesn't matter."

Ryuko stared at her daughter and sighed. She placed the newspaper and turned to Akko with her usual "I mean business" look, "Akko...are you still upset about Luna Nova?"

The mention of the name of the place she once called home made Akko's body twitch in irritation. When her parents got the call that Akko was expelled they were shocked and appalled to hear the things that she did. They did what normal parents would do and grounded Akko the moment she came home but not before comforting her when she broke down in front of her house crying. And it was Akko's personal choice not to tell her parents about the whole Elizabeth and Mirage fiasco thinking that they won't believe her since they don't understand magic.

"I know it's been a week since you've been expelled but you gotta let it go. There are many things you can do other than magic you know."

"Yeah!" Shuichi chimed in, "I thought I was gonna be a police officer but I ended up doing horrible in training. A few years later I learned that I had a talent for drawing and decided to be a mangaka! It is truly enjoyable and most people like my stories! So don't worry Akko maybe magic wasn't your calling but you will find one eventually!"

Her parents' words were kind and reassuring but Akko honestly didn't take them to heart. Ever since she saw Shiny Chariot for the first time she knew that this was her calling. When she was born into the world she felt she didn't belong and that she wouldn't make it, but magic was just as abnormal as she was and it was able to make her feel a joy she could never feel from something else.

"I get what you guys are saying but…" Akko looked up at her parents with her red eyes full of determination, "...but magic is just a part of who I am! I can't just give up on it, I gotta pursue it!"

Ryuko stared at her daughter with seriousness and sighed as she realized there was no breaking this stubborn girl, "Fine Akko. If you want to keep going with magic then do so. Just please be careful and don't be too upset if it doesn't work out." She stood up from her chair and took her big black purse, "I'm off. And you should hurry to your job. Mr. Kai won't appreciate you being late again."

"Yes Mom," Akko said as her mother went out the door. The brunette quickly ran upstairs to her room to get her things and then ran to do the door but not without giving her father a goodbye kiss.

"Love you, Dad! See you in the afternoon!"

"Akko wait! You guys didn't eat your breakfast!"

But both Akko and Ryuko were already gone. Shuichi groaned as she threw his spatula into the sink.

"What's the point of me making breakfast if no one is here to eat it!"

"_Meow~!_"

Curled up on Shuichi's foot was the house cat, Pluto. He tickled Mr. Kagari's skin with his black fur, making him feel calm as he stared into the deep blue eyes of the cat.

Shuichi sighed, "Okay I guess I'll give it to you."

* * *

Akko always hated taking the subway. Even though it was quicker she couldn't take how packed it always was when she took it. She would waste her breath saying sorry to every single person in a car for bumping into them and would have to stay standing and try to ignore the powerful smell of sweat from other people. She would always try to find a seat but the gods of bad luck would always leave her short.

"I miss the Leyline Terminals…" Akko sighed to herself as a big fat guy from the right was pushing her to the left squishing her against another person.

"Two minutes until we reach our destination," said the voice through the intercom.

"Two more minutes Akko two more-oph!"

"Ow! Hey watch it lady!" yelled the fat guy.

"Sorry!...wait…"

Akko touched her right pocket and realized it was empty.

"My wallet…"

The brunette turned around and saw a suspicious hooded fellow who was not far from her making for the door.

"Hey!"

Right as Akko was about to follow him the subway train stopped and the doors opened. That was the thief's cue to push through the crowd and run out.

"Dammit!"

Ignoring the people around her Akko pushed through and ran right after the thief. Getting out of the subway Akko saw the thief heading down the stairs. She jumped onto the railing and slid all the way down to the bottom of the stairs and continued her chase.

"I always wanted to do that~!" Akko said aloud with a smile until she went back into serious mood. "Come on Akko focus! Get your wallet back!"

Knocking down people like a football player, the thief moved to the stairs that lead to the streets of Shibuya. Akko cursed under breath knowing that she probably might lose him but she still kept following him. The two made it to the sunlight and the crowded streets and Akko focused all her attention on the hooded figure and put all her energy into her legs as she chased after him. But the thief was like a track star; he was simply too fast for Akko to catch up.

"Does this man not get tired!? Guess I have no choice!"

Akko went into her left pocket and took out her silver wand. Even though there was no Sorcerer's Stone for miles she still had some magic left over. She took a deep breath and channeled a tiny bit of magic as she aimed the wand at the thief like a gun.

"**_Murowa!_**" A green energy beam fired out of the wand and aimed for the thief. The hooded thief looked back for one second and noticed the attack coming his way and with great reflexes, he slid down on the ground to dodge it. The beam missed and blew a hole in a building.

"Oh come on!" Akko roared as the thief got up and ran around the corner.

As Akko was cursing her horrible aim she followed the thief down the corner but stopped until she heard-

"GAHH!"

"Huh?"

Akko peeked through the corner and saw the same thief she was chasing on the ground with a foot on his chest. Standing over him with that same foot was a teenage girl with mid-length, black, feathery hair and a single red streak on her bangs. Her blue eyes had peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges and her outfit was a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black jacket with white and black-striped, rolled up sleeves.

"Watch where you're goin you bastard!" yelled the teenage girl as she pressed her foot down putting more pressure on the poor guy's chest.

"Scary~!" Akko said to herself as she slowly approached the two.

"H-hey."

The scary teenager looked up at Akko, "What do you want?"

"U-uh...that guy stole my wallet so…"

"Hm?"

The teenage girl looked at Akko's right hand to see her wand still having a little bit of magic coming off of the tip.

"She's a witch…"

The teenage girl then took her foot off the thief and picked him up by his collar. She was definitely not an average girl if she was able to pick up a grown man like that. The girl then pinned him against a wall and rummaged through his pockets. After a few minutes of struggling the girl took out a brown leather wallet.

Akko ran up, "Yeah! That's mine!"

The teenage girl glanced at Akko for a second and then opened up her wallet.

"H-hey! Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

The teenage girl's eyes shot open when she saw the contents of Akko's wallet then she looked back at Akko with a weird threatening stare.

Akko backed away in fear, "I-is there a problem..?"

The girl looked back in the wallet and then looked up at Akko to ask, "You're Atsuko Kagari?"

"Huh?" Akko scratched her head. "Yeah, why?"

"...no reason."

The girl then threw the wallet into Akko's hands and released the thief. The thief tried to run but then the girl put her foot in front of him and he tripped.

"You're not goin anywhere…"

"What are you going to do to him?" Akko asked as she watched the poor man groveling on the floor as the girl put her foot on his back.

"Hand him over to the cops, but first I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"

"Y-you don't need to do that!"

"True...but I want to!"

The enraged teenage girl balled one fist and was ready to bring it down until-

"RYUKO~!"

Akko and the teenage girl turned around to see another teenage girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair that was styled in a bowl cut and is wearing purple shorts, and a pink top with a white undershirt and a purple purse.

"Mako?"

The new girl known as Mako ran up to the girls in a span of two seconds ("So fast!" Akko screamed in her head) and grabbed onto the girl known as Ryuko's arms.

"What are you doing down here!? You promised to take me to that cloth shop!"

"Uh…oh yeah sorry, I forgot Mako."

"Well then come on! Let's go!" Mako pulled Ryuko forward with all her might.

Ryuko yelled, "Alright alright! Geez, you're hurting me!"

The two went down the corner and were gone leaving Akko alone.

The brunette girl placed her wallet back in her pocket, "You meet strange people anywhere huh? For some reason, that girl reminded me a lot of Amanda…"

Akko shook her head wildly as her brain was about to trespass into the forbidden lane of memories from a place she once thought of as home.

"Come on Akko you don't wanna be late for work…"

Meanwhile, on another street, Mako was skipping around happily while Ryuko walked slowly behind with her head down thinking deeply.

"_She was Atsuko Kagari? Something's not right here…_"

"Ryuko! Look!"

Ryuko lifted her head up to see Mako with a shocked expression pointing at something in front of them. It was building but it looked like it just came out of a hurricane. There were many people gathering at the sight taking pictures as the cops were putting up caution tape trying to push them away from the scene.

But what caught everyone's attention was the huge black painted symbol of a Treble clef with a huge creepy eye staring down at the crowd.

"What the heck is that?" Mako asked Ryuko but was met with silence. She turned to her friend who showed an emotionless look.

"So those assholes are already on the move huh?"

* * *

"Welcome to Ramen Heaven may I take your order?" said the waiter as she had a pencil and notepad.

The customer put his finger to his chin and began humming to himself as the wheels in his brain were turning.

"I would like...uhhhh…"

The waiter continued tapping her pencil against the notepad impatiently as the customer was trying his hardest to come up with a decision.

"Sweetie!" the customer's girlfriend touched his arm and showed him the menu. "Try number six! It's called Angel's Breath and it's really good! I tried it myself when I came here last time!"

"A-alright! I'll try Angel's Breath!"

The waiter wrote it down and bowed as they left the table. They ripped the piece of paper from the notepad and placed it on the tab order grabber.

"Another order Akko!"

Inside the kitchen was the hard-working Akko who was wearing a white robe with folded sleeves, a dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top, and a bright white bandanna.

"Coming!"

Akko took two of the notepad papers and groaned.

"So many number sixes! Well, can't complain since it is our best dish. Welp," Akko cracks her back and stretches her arm.

"Time to get started!"

Akko took out three pots and laid them on the stove. She filled the pots with boiling water and placed two hard eggs in one of them. She then placed the noodles in another pot and focused solely on the pot with nothing but boiling water.

"Okay," Akko took out a bunch of bottles and other ingredients as she poured them into the pot, "Some soy sauce, chicken stock powder, some ginger, and garlic! And some good old sesame oil!"

The brunette took out a spoon and stirred the ingredients together.

"That's it that's it. And now just wait…"

Five minutes later the flavors started to come out. Once that was done Akko took a strainer and poured the soup into a bowl. Right after that she strained the noodles and put them into the same bowl. She then took out the boiled eggs and peeled them while adding some more vegetables and delicacies along with it in the now complete ramen dish.

"Yes! Kanpekina!"

Akko ran the bell right next to her and yelled, "One Angel's Breath coming up~!"

* * *

Hours later and the afternoon and finally hit the day. Akko sighed to herself as she watched the news while cleaning the table.

"**Records of a strange religious group that calls themselves the "_Orchestrators_" have launched multiple rallies. News reporters and witnesses have stated that the end of each rally gets violent by the minute as the members begin wreaking havoc on the streets.**"

An image of a bunch of people wearing bandannas and hoods while carrying bats, golf clubs, or just any type of weapon roamed the streets and destroyed any piece of property that got in their way. That scene didn't really catch Akko's attention, but what did was seeing one a dude wearing a bandanna over his mouth firing a blue light beam from his palm.

"**Reporters have claimed that this a Demi-human religious group as most members of the party have attacked the law enforcements with magical abilities.**"

"Psh! Weirdos!"

Coming from behind Akko was a teenage boy wearing a school uniform looking at least two years older than her and had the snarkiest smile on his face.

"I heard rumors that the whole Orchestra thing or whatever started in Britain or something," the boy continued to give Akko free education even though she didn't ask for it. "That's where most of the freaks are, so there is no wonder."

The boy places his hand on Akko's shoulder the brunette side-eyed the boy with an annoyed glare but of course, he didn't get the hint.

"What's your input on this? Scared of these radicals?"

"Not really," Akko said nonchalantly as she pushed the boy's hand off her shoulder.

"Really? No way! You must be scared of some crazy guys wandering the streets of Shibuya and blasting it with their evil magic and shit!"

Akko continued wiping the tables, "Once again, not scared."

Even after two rejects the boy does not quit and makes his way towards Akko again.

"Come on girl! I bet you are scared! If you are...I'll take you out tonight and we can have some fun~..."

Akko rolled her eyes.

"Sir are you going to order something or-"

"Hey watch it!"

The two teens turned around to see another boy who was wearing the same school uniform as the other one and someone on the floor in front of him. Akko couldn't see who it was because the big teen was blocking their figure.

"Watch where you are going four-eyes!"

"I-I am so sorry! I-I didn't know where I was going!"

The voice sounded like a female's so Akko made up that much. The other teen boy groaned as walked over to his partner.

"What's up, bro?" The boy asked his friend as he stared down at the scared girl.

"This four-eyed bitch bumped into me and made me spill my soda all over my clothes!" The big teenage boy pointed at his now messed up shirt that was dripping with fizzy juice.

"Damn bro! Guess we're gonna have to make her pay for that huh?" the boy cracked his knuckles as he said those words.

"Absolutely!" the big teen chuckled as he stretched out one arm to grab the defenseless girl.

"W-wait-!"

"Excuse me!"

The two boys stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Akko with her hands on her hips.

"It's obvious you two are here to start trouble so leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? Remove yourself from this building or I will remove you."

"Oh yeah?"

The big boy walked straight up to Akko easily over towering her by his height.

"Try me!"

Akko sighed, "Fine..._**Leva**_."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden the big boy felt his feet no longer touching the ground and he looked down to realize that they sure weren't.

"What the-!?"

"Bro!"

Akko held out her wand and waved it in the air throwing the big boy onto his friend. The two boys were thrown onto the door and feel outside tasting the concrete ground. They both got up quickly and stared at Akko with intense fear.

"S-she's one of those Orchestrators I know it!"

"Let's get out of her dude!"

The two boys ran away in fright nearly falling over each other.

"Akko~?"

The voice of Akko's boss Mr. Kai was heard from the kitchen.

"What happened out there?"

"Some troublemakers were disturbing some customers. I got rid of them though."

"Alright, that's good."

Once she was done explaining the situation Akko looked down at the girl on the floor.

"Are you alright you-"

Akko stopped as she observed the girl's appearance. She looked to be around the same age Akko was, had short dark blue hair, blue eyes that were under glasses, and she wore a green sweater and some jeans with brown sneakers.

The girl looked up at Akko and immediately had the same stare the brunette did when she laid eyes on her.

"A-...Akko…?"

"K-...Keiko…?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Been a while but was finally able to finish this chapter. This is the next arc of the story and this is where I start getting in on the relationship between Akko and Keiko. By the way, Keiko is Akko's childhood there is a concept art of her from Yoh Yoshinari. Keiko is not her actual name, I don't believe she actually has a name but if someone does know it they can say it in the comments and I can put it in there. But if not...I'm sticking with Keiko Ichigo.**

**And yes that was Ryuko from Kill la Kill another Trigger anime. As I have stated before this story will bring in a lot of other Trigger animes and Studio Ghibli because my silly brain sees them as existing in the same universe. Of course, she plays an important role later on but I'm not going to get into that.**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you all have a good day. Thank you and goodbye!**

**Next Chapter: Keiko Ichigo**


End file.
